FLAME (1)
by SweetNorthCullenGirl
Summary: Amanda y Flame nunca se volvieron a encontrar por los temores del macho de las nuevas especies a traerle problemas a ella, sin embargo ella piensa en él, ademas echa muchisimo de menos a Lauren y llevan mucho tiempo sin verse, lo que no espera Amanda es que verse con su amiga cambie para siempre su vida. Basado en la serie de las Nuevas Especies. New Species Series.
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS:** Amanda y Flame nunca se volvieron a encontrar por los temores del macho de las nuevas especies a traerle problemas a ella, sin embargo ella piensa en él, además echa muchísimo de menos a Lauren y llevan mucho tiempo sin verse, lo que no espera Amanda es que verse con su amiga cambie para siempre su vida. Basado en la serie de las Nuevas Especies.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

CAPITULO 1

Amanda estaba tomando un café en su casa, pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo no veía a Lauren y empezaba a sospechar que la razón por la que no quería que la visitara es porque Flame se lo había pedido expresamente a Wrath, pero aunque ese hermoso gatito, como solía pensar en él, no se hubiera decidido a verla, ella realmente extrañaba a Lauren, esa chica era más que su amiga, era su hermana, había estado a su lado cuando más la había necesitado, cuando el psicótico de su ex novio le había disparado hace casi 6 años, dejándola en estado crítico por tres días, así que no se rendiría y llamaría a Lauren para pedirle que se vieran.

Amanda llamo a Homeland, donde le informaron que Lauren ahora estaba en La Reserva, se comunicó allí y cuando transfirieron la llamada, oyó la voz de su amiga saludando y le dijo

"Eres una ingrata, ¿qué te hice que no quieres verme?"

Lauren se rio y respondió "Yo también te extrañe Amanda, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Un poco melancólica", contesto ella con voz apagada.

Lauren sintió culpa por el tono de voz de su amiga, pero decirle que tenía un hijo con Wrath era ponerse y ponerla en un peligro innecesario

"¿Qué ocurre Amanda?", pregunto al fin

"Es solo que desde que no estas, no tengo ganas de salir", contesto ella,

"¿Segura que soy yo la razón por la que no quieres salir?" pregunto Lauren,

"Segura" le respondió, entendiendo a que se refería su amiga, pero esta vez conseguiría verle, así que no quería que sacase a colación el tema de Flame.

Después de conversar un rato y hablar acerca del trabajo de Amanda y de que Lauren le contara lo hermoso que es La Reserva, finalmente se lanzó a decirle

"Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, casi un año y te hecho mucho de menos, nadie me entiende como tú y quiero que me cuentes como ha sido tu vida con el sexy Wrath"

Lauren rio, pensando que Amanda siempre seria Amanda y le dijo

"Por supuesto, ven a La Reserva, le pediré a Wrath que arregle todo para que vueles desde Homeland hasta acá, para que no hagas todo ese trayecto en coche"

Feliz de haber logrado su cometido Amanda respondió

"No te preocupes, me vendrá bien el viaje, iré con cuidado, ¿te parece bien que nos veamos pasado mañana?"

"Claro que sí, me alegra mucho que por fin podamos vernos de nuevo" respondió Lauren,

Amanda colgó feliz el teléfono y fue inmediatamente a su habitación a alistar un pequeño bolso para el largo trayecto que haría, pensó en comprar de camino las galletas favoritas de su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de colgar, Lauren se quedó pensando, que haría para ocultar a su hijo, dejarlo en casa no era una opción, así que pensó en Sunshine, que muchas veces se había ofrecido de nana, ella había cuidado antes a Salvation y a Forest, quizá ella podría llevarlo a su apartamento y así evitarían el riesgo de que Amanda lo viera, llamo a la hembra especies, quien gustosa acepto el trabajo.

Cuando llego Wrath a casa lo saludo apasionadamente como hacia siempre y luego le dijo

"Llamó Amanda, viene a vernos, Sunshine se quedara con Freedom mientras esta aquí"

Wrath solo se encogió de hombros,

"Ya tienes todo solucionado, ¿me quieres preguntar algo más?"

Ella suspiro y dijo "en realidad si" se acercó más al macho y puso sus manos en su pecho, le miro a los ojos y dijo "¿Flame ya regreso a Homeland?"

Él sonrió, la agarro por sus caderas y la levanto a la altura de sus ojos

"Se ira mañana temprano, ¿cuándo viene Amanda?"

Ella rodo sus ojos

"Mañana, pero no creo que temprano, vendrá en coche y el trayecto es largo"

El macho no pudo evitar que la preocupación se reflejara en su rostro

"No debería venir en coche, llamare a Homeland para que la traigan en helicóptero"

"Yo se lo dije, pero ella no quiso, creo que piensa que allá esta Flame y no quiere encontrarse con él, yo no fui capaz de decirle que estaba acá, mientras hablábamos me di cuenta que evito el tema a proposito"

El macho movió su cabeza en desacuerdo, luego miro a su mujer y suspiro

"Así será entonces"

.

.

.

.

.

Amanda salió en la madrugada de su casa, quería pasar todo el día con Lauren y para ello debía llegar lo más pronto posible, no tenía pensado quedarse, así que la única parada que hizo fue para comprar las galletas de su amiga y fue a gran velocidad por la carretera, lo más rápido que era legalmente posible, al fin vio las puertas de La Reserva, y no pudo evitar un escalofrió al ver a los manifestantes fuera, trato de ignorarles mirando hacia adelante, para su sorpresa, las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente y el macho le hizo señas de pasar, adentro se acercó, se retiró el casco y sonrio

"Eres Amanda"

Ella sorprendida le pregunto "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lauren llamo y describió tu coche y dio el número de la matrícula para que entraras pronto, bienvenida a La Reserva, soy Flirt"

"Hola Flirt, gracias por dejarme entrar rápido, esos locos de afuera me dan mucho miedo"

"No tienes por qué, mira hacia arriba", señalo a los oficiales sobre el muro

"Ellos vigilan todo el tiempo y mantienen controlados a los manifestantes"

Señalo hacia un lado

"Por favor deja tu coche ahí y deja las llaves puestas, debemos revisar todo lo que entra"

Amanda tomo su bolso y las galletas, dejo las llaves puestas y se bajó del coche, lo miro y pregunto

"¿Podrías llamar a Lauren para avisarle que estoy aquí?"

El sonriendo le dijo

"Voy a llamar a Wrath que el pidió ser avisado para llevarte a su casa el mismo".

.

.

.

.

.

Wrath recibió el llamado de Flirt, y después de avisarle a su compañera, tomo el carro de golf y se dirigió hacia la puerta, el carro de golf que venía de frente llamo a su atención por lo que reacciono frenando, haciendo a su vez frenar al otro carro

"Flame pensé que te ibas temprano a Homeland"

Un poco sorprendido Flame respondio

"Los del equipo especial necesitaban el helicóptero así que me ofrecí a viajar mañana, ¿por esa razón casi has chocado conmigo?"

"Lo siento, debo irme, me esperan" el macho arranco rápidamente dejando sorprendido al felino.

Al llegar a la puerta ve a Amanda conversando animadamente con Flirt y solo puede pensar, en que momento le comentara a Lauren que el macho pelirrojo aún no se ha marchado.

"Amanda, es un gusto verte, Lauren te está esperando"

"Hola Wrath, también me da gusto verte y muero de ganas por ver a mi amiga, supongo que tú me llevaras con ella"

"Así es, sube por favor, ¿dónde está tu equipaje?"

"Solo traje mi bolso y un presente, no voy a quedarme"

"Es un trayecto largo para hacerlo dos veces en un día, deberías quedarte, puedes hacerlo en el alojamiento de las mujeres, a ella les encantara tenerte, algunas de las que estaban en Homeland el día que te quedaste con ellas están aca"

Amanda pensó que era absurdo llevarle la contraria a un macho tan terco y simplemente asintió.

Llegaron a la cabaña que le pareció hermosa y su amiga la esperaba fuera, se lanzó de carrito y se abrazaron por un buen rato.

"Hey, te eche de menos"

"Y yo a ti, que bien que vinieras, ¿dónde está tu equipaje?

Amanda rodo los ojos

"Luego hablamos de eso, mira te traje tus favoritas"

Lauren sonrió "Lo recordaste"

"Siempre"

Hablaron toda la tarde, se rieron, lloraron un poco por la nostalgia de estar separadas casi un año, se contaron muchas cosas, pasearon por La Reserva, evitando la zona salvaje, a Amanda todo le pareció hermoso, pero había algo raro, su amiga le ocultaba algo y ella lo sentía pero no podía entender el porqué, su casi hermana le ocultaría algo, y se sintió preocupada

"¿Está todo bien?, siento que hay algo que no me dices, ¿te trata bien Wrath?"

Lauren rio nerviosamente, ella sabía a qué se refería, durante la tarde había considerado varias veces hablarle acerca de Freedom, pero no podía hacerlo, ella era su amiga del alma, pero nunca pondría en peligro a su familia ni a los otros machos jóvenes, Amanda jamás la traicionaría, pero había muchos locos afuera de La Reserva, que podrían hacerle daño por obtener esa información.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien, Wrath es todo lo que soñaba y creí que no podía esperar de un hombre"

"Lo sé, me di cuenta desde la primera vez, cuando me hiciste llevarlo a casa, es solo que siento algo raro, no me prestes atención, es porque hace mucho no hablábamos".

Lauren la tomo del brazo

"Dijiste que ya no querías salir porque no estaba yo, sal conmigo entonces, vamos al bar, a las especies les encanta bailar y no consumen licor pero sirven tragos muy buenos, aquí no tendremos que preocuparnos por tener con quien bailar"

"Bailar sería estupendo" se miró la ropa con preocupación," pero no vengo preparada para salir".

Lauren rio moviendo la cabeza

"Ya sabes que ellos no se fijan en esas cosas, pero si te sientes mejor, puedes ponerte lo que gustes de mi ropa"

.

.

.

.

.

Entraron al bar acompañadas de Wrath, se sentaron un rato junto a la barra, pidieron de tomar, aunque ellos pidieron refrescos, Amanda pidió una cerveza, Lauren levantando la voz un poco para hacerse oír en la música le dijo "Vamos a bailar un rato"

"Vayan ustedes, yo me terminare esto" dijo mostrándole la cerveza.

Wrath y Lauren fueron hacia la pista a bailar, mientras Amanda se quedó sentada en la barra mirando su cerveza.

"Me gusta volver a verte, ¿cómo estás?"

Amanda volteo sorprendida, y sonrió a Flirt

"Hola, estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo termino tu día?"

"Muy bien, ahora mejor, ¿bailamos? Le extendió la mano

Ella asintió, se bajó del taburete con ayuda de él y caminaron hacia la pista.

Mientras bailaban, Lauren la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía feliz de que su amiga estuviera más animada y se divirtiera. Wrath sin embargo estaba preocupado, pensando en el momento en que Flame apareciera, porque él siempre iba al bar a bailar.

Bailaron mucho tiempo, hasta que Amanda le pidió a Flirt que tomaran algo que estaba muerta de sed, mientras caminaban hacia la barra, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Amanda se quedó petrificada, luego sus rodillas le fallaron.

Flirt la sujeto por la cintura "¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida, ¿te sentó mal la cerveza?"

"No, eees solo que.. Que no pensé eeencontrar a una persona aquí"

Termino bajito, pero aun así, su amigo escucho

Miro alrededor y pregunto "¿Conoces a alguno de los humanos?"

Amanda no alcanzo a contestar, Flame ya estaba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Muchas gracias tikihutdreams por tu comentario, espero que este segundo capítulo llene tus expectativas, un abrazo!_**

CAPITULO 2

Lauren y Wrath vieron a Flame caminando hacia Amanda y Flirt, y decidieron acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

"Hola Amanda, no sabía que estabas acá y menos con… Flirt"

Dijo Flame mirando despectivamente al macho, Amanda abrió su boca pero antes que saliera un sonido Wrath contesto mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mujeres dirigiéndolas hacia la puerta

"Amanda vino a visitar a Lauren, pero ya nos vamos, ella debe regresar a casa, gracias Flirt por animarle un poco"

Flirt miraba la escena con sorpresa y de reojo a Amanda quien tenía su boca en una perfecta O desde hacía un rato.

"Tenía entendido que el helicóptero regresa a primera hora de la mañana, pienso tomar ese vuelo"

Dijo Flame sorprendido

"Ella trajo su coche" respondió Lauren.

"¿Estás loca mujer? ¿No se supone que son como hermanas? ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarla viaja en carro y a estas horas!

Le dijo Flame levantando la voz y haciendo que muchos de los que bailaban les miraran, Wrath se interpuso entre Flame y las mujeres y mirándolo fijo a los ojos le dijo

"No quiero luchar contigo Flame, que no se te ocurra volver a levantarle la voz a mi mujer, la decisión de ir en coche fue de Amanda".

Finalmente Amanda salió de su letargo y buscando los ojos de Flame dijo con la poca voz que logro sacar

"Hola Flame, me alegra ver que estas bien" se giró hacia Flirt con ojos suplicantes "¿Me acompañas hasta donde Lauren para sacar mis cosas, por favor? Ya es tarde y debo conducir".

Flirt confundido por la situación, pero interesado en ayudar a la humana le ofreció su brazo, Flame empujo al macho lejos y tomo la mano de Amanda fuertemente

"Tu no vas a viajar en coche a esta hora, además tenemos que hablar".

Flirt se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzó hacia Flame, pero Wrath ya había señalado a dos machos para que le detuvieran y asumió posición de lucha frente a Flame

"Ya basta Flame, Amanda puede tomar las decisiones que desee, ¡déjala!, ¿quieres una buena lucha? Ve a entrenar y deja de provocarme".

Flame sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al girar vio a Fury con mala cara

"Suelta a la mujer y vamos a hablar, no estoy preguntando"

Flame miro a Amanda con desesperación e ira y soltó su mano

"Es peligroso que ella se vaya en su coche a estas horas, no dejes que lo haga"

"¿Acaso Ella es tu mujer? No te huelo en ella,"

Respondió Fury irritado, luego se dirigió a Wrath

"Que la mujer tome sus cosas y se quede con nuestras hembras, es peligroso para ella hacer ese viaje en coche, que mañana viaje en el helicóptero",

Wrath asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tomo a Lauren y le hizo señas a Flirt para que llevara a Amanda.

Amanda apenas se sostenía sobre sus piernas, nunca había visto machos de las especies pelear, pero era espeluznante la tensión que noto, esperaba no tener que verlo jamás, Flirt la ayudo a subirse al jeep, los cuatros se dirigieron a la casa de Lauren y Wrath sin decir una palabra.

Al llegar a la casa Lauren tomo a Amanda de la mano y la llevo a casa mientras los machos esperaban fuera

"Lo siento, pensé que Flame se había ido ya"

Amanda con lágrimas en los ojos, y negando con su cabeza le respondió

"Yo lo siento, no quería arruinar la noche, ni mucho menos que Flame enfrentara a tu esposo o que empujara a Flirt"

Su amiga abrazándola la consoló

"Los machos de las especies lo arreglan todo luchando, forma parte de su naturaleza y les ayuda a liberar agresividad, pero no se harían daño irreparable, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario"

"Tu marido ya no me dejara visitarte" gimoteo Amanda

"¿Cómo se te ocurre? Wrath te aprecia porque sabe que eres como mi hermana, si no fuese así, jamás se habría enfrentado a Flame" levantando más la voz, sabiendo que los machos afuera la oirían continuo "Ven vamos a tomar tus cosas, y una de mis pijamas y te llevare con Sunshine, ella es una mujer especies agradable y te encantara" frunciendo el ceño continuo "por favor no insistas en irte en coche a esta hora, de verdad es peligroso, Flame tenía razón, no debí dejarte pensar que podías hacerlo"

Al salir solo estaba Flirt en el asiento del conductor del Jeep, Amanda pregunto "¿y Wrath?"

"Fue a ver a Sunshine, para preguntarle si te podías quedar con ella esta noche, pero si deseas te puedes quedar conmigo, a mí me encantaría" respondió Flirt

"Wow, ya había olvidado lo directos que suelen ser" sonrió levemente y continuo "Flirt eres un hombre muy hermoso y además muy amable, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación" luego se giró hacia su amiga "o están muy compenetrados o tu hombre te escucho hablar".

Lauren encogió sus hombros "Recuerda que las especies tienen unos sentidos excelentes"

Amanda abrió muchos sus ojos "¿Por eso, el guapo del bar le dijo a Flame que no lo olía a él en mí? ya decía yo que esa expresión estaba muy rara"

Lauren sonrió y pensó, definitivamente Amanda siempre será Amanda.

.

.

.

.

Wrath corrió hacia el apartamento de Sunshine y al llegar le explicó lo sucedido, incluyendo que debían llevar a Freedom a algún otro lugar mientras Amanda se quedaba ahí y Lauren y el podían llevárselo, Sunshine sugirió que podrían llevarlo con Creek, mientras tanto.

Llevaron a Freedom con Creek y esperaron, a las mujeres y a Flirt.

"Sunshine te presento a Amanda" sonrió con agradecimiento hacia la felina y continuo "Gracias por dejarla quedarse contigo… y por todo".

"No hay problema siempre es un gusto"

La alta mujer especies se giró hacia Amanda

"Hola Amanda, ¿roncas?"

Amanda soltó una carcajada "Noooo Sunshine, no te preocupes, y de verdad muchas gracias por dejar que me quede contigo".

Lauren y Amanda se dieron un gran abrazo

"Mañana temprano estaré aquí te acompañare hasta el helicóptero"

Amanda chillo "¿y mi coche?"

"No te preocupes por el coche, uno de los hombres del equipo especial te lo llevara a casa esta noche, para evitar que te sigan desde Homeland, los manifestantes suelen obsesionarse con las mujeres que salen de Homeland o La Reserva en coche particular" respondió Wrath

Amanda rodo sus ojos "¿Y entonces como llegare a casa?"

"En una SUV del equipo especial y no discutas que así lo decidió Fury" finalizo el macho con seriedad.

Lauren y Wrath se marcharon y Flirt tomándole la mano a Amanda le sonrió

"Si cambias de opinión, pídele a Sunshine que me llame"

"Gracias de verdad, por la oferta y por acompañarme, que descanses" se despidió ella.

"Comamos algo, tu estomago suena, ¿unos sándwiches estarán bien?"

Dijo Sunshine mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Amanda se sintió un poco avergonzada por el comentario, pero la siguió y contesto

"Estarán perfectos gracias".

.

.

.

.

.

….. "Quiero hablar con ella", exigió Flame

Fury movió su cabeza negando "No estas calmado aún, la vas a asustar ¿es eso lo que quieres?" volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, "además no logro entender para que, dices que dejaste de hablar con ella hace mucho porque temes que le pase algo, ¿Por qué ahora insistes en hablarle? ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión?

Flame continuo caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación ante la mirada del macho, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, o que era lo que quería,…. Bueno, en realidad esto último era mentira, si sabía que quería, y eso era tener a Amanda desnuda en su cama, pero ahí estaba el problema, Amanda ya había vivido una mala experiencia en su vida, un hombre casi la mató y dejo cicatrices en su cuerpo, si algún día podía encontrarlo lo mataría con sus propias manos, y precisamente por eso, no podía estar con ella, se negaba a ser el quien la pusiera en peligro.

Pero ahora mismo deseaba verla y hablarle… ¿estaba loco por eso? Quizá sí, esa mujer no lo dejaba razonar, al comienzo fue solo atracción, y sin darse cuenta, en un solo instante ella se le metió bajo la piel. Y como si esto fuera poco, tenía que encontrarse justo con Flirt, ese macho le hacía honores a su nombre y coquetearía hasta lograr su objetivo, Él no se lo permitiría, eso seguía siendo un peligro para Amanda, y dudaba que Flirt si quiera lo tomara en cuenta, pero se lo haría entender, a golpes si era necesario.

"Me estas mareando, detente ya o abrirás un hueco" dijo Fury tratando de bromear con Flame, el macho solía ser gracioso y le gastaba bromas a todo el mundo, así que estaba intentando que se comportase como siempre

"Me voy a dormir, mañana igual la veré durante el vuelo" dijo intentando alejarse del macho canino

Fury rio con ironía "Eres más inteligente que eso Flame, sabes perfectamente que no viajaras con ella, ya hable con Slade y él dice que te necesita un tiempo más, ¿de verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir con la mujer en el vuelo?"

Flame no volteo a verle y respondió entre dientes "Yo ya termine mi turno, ¿Por qué no habría de poder regresar a Homeland?, pero por supuesto, ya todo está arreglado, ok me voy a dormir", giro hacia Fury "Por favor aléjala de Flirt, él no sabe lo que vivió Amanda y no considerara que estar con ella la pondría en peligro"

Antes que el macho se marchara Fury dijo "Tienes que tomar una decisión y pronto, si no quieres estar con ella, ten en cuenta que cualquier macho, incluido Flirt, podría quererla y no podrás evitarlo"

Flame levanto las manos molesto "Entonces no la dejes volver"

Fury dio un paso hacia el Felino "Sabes perfectamente que es amiga de Lauren y que Wrath luchara con Justice si es necesario para ver a su mujer feliz" siguió caminando hacia Flame y puso una mano sobre su hombro "Toma un decisión de una vez, o estas con ella, o la olvidas y no te metes en su vida"

Flame no dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de comer el sándwich y tomar una ducha, se puso el pijama de su amiga y se dispuso a subir a la altísima cama de Sunshine, la mujer especies le informo que dormiría en el sofá para que ella estuviera cómoda, y aunque insistió, al final se dio cuenta que aparte de sus muy buenos sentidos, los especies eran tercos… demasiado… se acostó en la enorme cama, cerro sus ojos y pensó en Flame, acordándose de la única vez que había pasado tiempo con él, de lo agradable que fue bailar tan pegados y escucharle decirle cosas calientes al oído… luego tuvo que irse y aunque cumplió su promesa de llamarla, todo cambio, ella lo llamo un par de veces a Homeland, pero él nunca podía contestar…. o eso decían quienes respondían… y luego… esa última llamada, se le estrujo el corazón al recordar las palabras de Flame

_"__No creo que sea buena idea vernos otra vez, yo..",_ ella ni siquiera le permitió decir más, simplemente tiro el teléfono y lloro, lloro muchas veces más por este motivo, se sentía estúpida, ¿Cómo se había permitido enamorarse a la primera de ese precioso felino de cabellos de fuego?, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y ahogo sus sollozos con la almohada, no quería que Sunshine la escuchara con su súper oído, ya bastante era, que durmiera en el sofá, como para que encima tuviera que consolarla, y no se lo dijo a su amiga, porque nunca fue capaz de contarle lo ocurrido, solo le dijo que él nunca volvió a llamar, no quería que Lauren intentara romperle la cara a Flame por hacerla llorar, o peor aún, que se lo pidiera a Wrath, él sí podría hacerle daño, además era su culpa… o eso creía, Lauren se lo advirtió y ella simplemente no pudo evitar que pasara, y verlo esta noche, tan hermoso, hacía que su corazón doliera… -¿Por qué Flame actuó así? Definitivamente se me da mal eso de entender al género masculino, da igual si son hombres o especies, no les puedo comprender - siguió pensando Amanda, hasta dormirse.

.

.

.

.

Flame intento dormir, dio vueltas en su cama y no podía sacarse a Amanda de la cabeza… -¿y si solo la tuviese una noche en su cama? la convencería de no volver a La Reserva y así estaría a salvo… ¿él se conformaría con una sola noche? No, y sufriría por ella cuando se fuera, entonces ¿Qué haría?, debería simplemente dejarla ir…- "No puedo" dijo en voz alta y pensó -pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dejarla ir-…. Después de verla al menos una vez, así decidió llamar a Sunshine, un macho le conto que vio a Wrath hablando con ella, así que supuso que es ahí donde estaría Amanda.

Sunshine respondió entre dormida, "Espero que quien sea tenga una buena razón"

"Soy Flame, necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"¿Y no puedes esperar hasta mañana? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

"Sé que hora es y no, no puedo esperar a mañana"

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Quiero ver a la humana que está contigo"

"¿Amanda? ¿Para qué? … oh… es ella…No quiero líos Flame".

"Por favor es importante, tengo que hablar con ella, así que esto es lo que haremos, iré a tu apartamento y…. necesito que pasees un rato mientras hablo con ella…. A solas"

La especies suspiro… "Está bien, pero tu responderás si ocurre algo y me meto en un lio"

Ella solo escucho el clic del teléfono colgándose y supuso que el macho venia corriendo a su apartamento, lo maldijo mientras abría la puerta y espero a que llegara.

Tan pronto lo vio le dijo "¿Tengo que buscarme dónde dormir?

"Si, pero ven temprano en la mañana, Lauren y Wrath seguro vendrán a llevar a Amanda al helicóptero y sale a las 8, ven a las 6… gracias, te debo una"

"Ten la certeza de que te la hare pagar, se bueno y no la hagas llorar más"

"¿Llorar más?"

"La escuche sollozar, quise consolarla y al entrar me di cuenta de que lo hacía dormida, así que no quise asustarla y la deje estar"

Sunshine salió y Flame solo podía pensar en si él era la razón de su llanto, o si habría un humano de nuevo en su vida, había pasado casi un año y muchas cosas podían cambiar en un año, las hembras especies no esperarían ni un mes sin sexo, se dirigió hacia la habitación, y se acercó a la cama, pensó que si llamaba a Amanda o la tocaba la haría gritar y generaría revuelo en el lugar, así que decidió taparle la boca con la mano y llamarla, ya le explicaría porque lo hizo así, prendió la luz de la lámpara para que al abrir sus ojos Amanda lo viera.

Puso la mano sobre la boca de Amanda y la llamo, efectivamente Amanda grito pero su mano ahogo el sonido, y cuando ella lo vio, abrió mucho sus ojos

"Por favor no grites, solo quiero hablar, puedo quitarte la mano de la boca"

Amanda asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Lamento haberte asustado, pero tenía que asegurarme que no gritaras"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Pasada la media noche"

"¿Qué haces aquí Flame?, me quedo claro la última vez que hablamos que no querías volver a verme"

"Yo si quería…"

Amanda lo miro molesta "¿Acaso me llamas mentirosa? Eso fue lo que dijiste ¿o no?",

"Yo si quería verte… yo quisiera poder verte, pero es imposible"

"Entonces vuelvo a mi pregunta inicial ¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?

.

.

.

.

Bueno, espero que les guste mucho y que les de curiosidad lo que está por venir. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios

XOXO

SCNG


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene temática solo para adultos, abstenerse menores de edad.**

CAPITULO 3

El hermoso y sexy pelirrojo con ojos de gato, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y apretó sus manos, luego en un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla, Amanda solo pudo suspirar, ansiaba tanto sus besos, solo lo había besado en una ocasión, pero esos besos fueron suficientes para mantenerla despierta por las noches, Flame la siguió besando y ella sentía su desespero y anhelo, su corazón se alegró un poquito de pensar que él la había extrañado si no tanto como ella lo hacía, lo suficiente para que sus besos reflejaran necesidad.

"Te necesito…. Ahora" susurro el felino en sus labios con la voz ronca.

"Hazlo"

Él no lo pensó dos veces, se quitó su ropa y luego le quito el pijama, la observo detenidamente paseándose por todo su cuerpo, ronroneo y dijo

"Eres tan hermosa" haciendo que Amanda sacudiera su cabeza en negación.

"Lo eres Amanda, y si pudiera te miraría toda mi vida"

Ella pensó ligeramente en lo que acababa de decir el felino, pero su boca caliente sobre sus pechos le robo el raciocinio y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

La textura de su lengua sobre su pecho la hizo gemir y sus ronroneos le enviaron una corriente que bajo por su cuerpo y se quedó en su entrepierna, el bajo por su abdomen haciendo un camino de besos y la tomo por sus caderas acomodándola al orillo de la cama

"Tu olor me está matando"

Amanda frunció el ceño, él sonrió con deseo en sus ojos

"Hueles delicioso, necesito probarte, abre para mi"

Amanda tenia temor de que en cualquier momento su alma abandonara su cuerpo, sentir la lengua de Flame en su clítoris hacia que su corazón fuera tan rápido que realmente creía que se iba a parar… y no le importaría morir así.

Flame estaba feliz, si el olor de Amanda lo había enloquecido su sabor se quedaría en su mente para siempre, siguió lamiendo su botón hasta que sintió su cuerpo sacudirse con fuerza y ella grito contra la almohada que había atrapado momentos antes, respiraba agitada y sonrió.

"¿Qué te da risa?" pregunto con curiosidad el felino

"Que definitivamente necesitas un letrero, cuidado no apto para cardiacas, casi haces parar mi corazón"

El subió sobre su cuerpo sosteniéndose en los codos para no aplastarla y la beso, luego recordó que en su arranque de pasión había olvidado preguntarle si ella usaba algún método anticonceptivo, no quería tener que salir a buscar condones

"¿Usas algún método anticonceptivo?"

Ella aun respirando rápido respondió "Uso pastillas, ¿no se supone que no pueden tener hijos?"

"Es mejor no correr riesgos"

Flame volvió a besarla y mientras lo hacía introdujo uno de sus dedos en su húmedo coño, sentir esas paredes apretadas contra su dedo le hicieron ronronear y que su polla se moviera como si tuviera vida propia

"Te deseo…. Necesito tenerte ahora"

Beso su cuello arrastrando sus caninos por su piel sin hacerle daño y presiono suavemente su dura polla contra la entrada húmeda, Amanda clavo sus uñas en su espalda y perdió el aliento, Flame se retiró un poco y volvió a penetrarla, permitiéndole a su cuerpo adaptarse a él, Amanda sentía dolor pero era mayor la sensación de placer mientras él la llenaba, él siguió empujando cada vez más profundo hasta que ella pudo tomarlo completamente y abrazo sus caderas con las piernas

"Te siento tan deliciosa alrededor de mí que temo no aguantar… pero te aseguro que primero volveré a parar tu corazón"

Sonrió y continuó penetrándola cada vez más fuerte y más rápido haciendo que Amanda gimiera contra sus labios, ella sentía corrientazos de placer por todo su cuerpo, y cuando el pellizco su clítoris se sintió explotar mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, el sintió como los músculos vaginales le exprimían y sin darse cuenta la mordió en su hombro, ella ni siquiera lo noto, aunque se asustó un poco cuando el rugió fuertemente, sintió su semen caliente en el interior y recordó que aquel día en el bar él le dijo que podía hacerlo rugir,

Flame se dejó caer sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y luego se fijó en su hombro, lo lamio y la miro con tristeza

"Lo siento nena no quería hacerlo, me haces perder la razón y no me di cuenta"

Ella se miró para saber qué era lo que le preocupaba y vio la marca de sus dientes

"No lo sentí…. Pero fue lo único que no sentí, eres maravilloso… podría pasarme el resto de la vida en una cama contigo"

El rostro de Flame cambio rápidamente, y ella lo noto "¿Está todo bien? … oye hermoso, no estoy diciendo que te cases conmigo…. Así que no pongas esa cara de susto… en la mañana me iré pero espero poder visitarte" F

Flame se retiró de ella aun duro y se sentó en el orillo de la cama, evito mirarla y se pasó las manos por la cara

"Amanda… Mañana te iras y no volveremos a vernos más, por favor…."

Ella no lo dejo terminar y golpeo su espalda con ambas manos, aunque él no sintió dolor por esto,

"¿Que? Dime que esto es una maldita broma…Eres un maldito hijo de puta"

Sentía tanto dolor en su pecho, que el placer se desvaneció y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos "¿A eso viniste? a revolcarte conmigo para luego decirme que no nos veríamos más ¡Lárgate!"

"Amanda escúchame primero"

Con furia en su voz ella respondió "!lárgate… lárgate! Hijo de puta lárgate o empiezo a gritar" ella giro porque sus ojos se humedecieron y no quería que el la viera, hizo un último esfuerzo "lárgate ya maldita sea".

Flame sintió roto su corazón por verla así, se sentía un desgraciado por dejarla creer que él quería que se fuera, pero era la única manera de protegerla, de evitar que las cosas que ocurrían a las compañeras humanas de su especie le ocurrieran a ella, Amanda se merecía una vida mejor, giro sobre sus talones y salió del apartamento. Corrió por La Reserva sin importar la hora, corrió porque si no regresaría a suplicarle a Amanda que fuera su compañera.

Amanda se metió a la ducha y se bañó y mientras el agua le caía sus lágrimas también lo hacían, no le había hecho caso a su amiga Lauren, se dejó romper el corazón, después de un buen tiempo, empezó a sentir frio y decidió que era hora de salir de la ducha, se secó y se puso el pijama nuevamente, pero no pudo volver a la cama, no sin recordarlo a él, así que se acurruco en el sofá y se durmió allí.

.

.

.

.

Sunshine llegó temprano y sintió un leve olor a sexo, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Amanda en el sofá, se acercó a ella con cuidado y la llamo, Amanda abrió sus ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto,

"¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso Flame te tomo por la fuerza, te hizo daño? Llamare inmediatamente a Fury"

"No por favor, no lo llames, Flame no me tomo a la fuerza, yo… yo solo quiero irme a casa"

"Amanda lo siento mucho, yo pensé que Flame quería verte para evitar que te fueras, yo entendí..."

No la dejo terminar, movió su mano en negación "No te preocupes esto no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie excepto de mí, me voy a vestir antes que llegue Lauren y Wrath, por favor te lo pido no digas nada… Lauren no lo soportaría"

"No diré nada pero debemos abrir las ventanas y quitar las sabanas, pondré del perfume que usamos para cubrir nuestro celo, mis labios están sellados, así se dice ¿verdad?"

Amanda asintió y fue a vestirse.

.

.

.

.

Lauren la abrazo con tanto cariño que sintió que no soportaría más las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos

"¿Segura que va todo bien cariño?"

"Siiii, ya sabes que despedirme de ti no es fácil, prométeme que hablaremos tan seguido como lo hacíamos antes, aunque no pueda verte"

"Te lo prometo, y cada vez que quieras venir, solo tienes que avisarme ya lo sabes"

"Te quiero" luego miro a Wrath "y por favor, cuídala mucho… aunque sé que lo haces"

"Te quiero Amanda, cuídate mucho y sal a divertirte"

Bobbie uno de los chicos del equipo especial luego de presentarse, la ayudo a subir y abrocharse el cinturón, Amanda le temía a volar, la última vez lo hizo…. -Acompañada de Flame-… movió la cabeza tratando de sacudirse esos pensamientos

"No te preocupes el vuelo no será tan largo y cuando te des cuenta ya estaremos en Homeland, luego yo mismo te dejare en tu casa"

Sonrió amablemente y Amanda le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando ya iba a alzar vuelo, Flirt apareció en la puerta

"Lauren me dijo que le temes a volar, así que te acompañare, ¿puedo?"

Amanda sonrió "por supuesto que puedes, gracias por hacerlo" Flirt subió y se colocó al lado de ella, y le tomo la mano mientras el helicóptero ascendía.

.

.

.

Flame se había ubicado en uno de los muros para poder ver a Amanda partir y quiso salir corriendo hacia ella cuando vio a Flirt subirse al helicóptero, la mano de Fury en su hombro no se lo permitió.

"¿Qué demonios hace Flirt en ese helicóptero?"

"Lauren comento anoche frente a él que Amanda le temía a volar"

"Si lo sé, yo la acompañe la última vez, hace un año, ¿que tiene que ver eso?"

"Flirt solicito permiso para acompañarla y se le concedió"

El macho cada vez más furioso "te pedí explícitamente que lo alejaras de ella"

"Y yo te dije que tomaras una decisión, imagine que si no podías despedirte de ella es porque tomaste tu decisión, o ¿me equivoco?"

El felino no respondió nada, solo cerró sus puños con fuerza.

Fury repuso "es lo que pensé, ahora ve con Slade que te está esperando, imagine que si no estabas con ella estarías mirando desde aquí, aun no lo entiendo, solo te diré que los humanos no son como nosotros, ellos suelen olvidar ayudándose con otros, un clavo saca a otro clavo creo que le dicen, en cambio nosotros amamos a una persona para siempre y la tienes y eres feliz, o no la tienes y te destruyes hasta desear la muerte".

.

.

.

.

Flirt se bajó y ayudo a Amanda a bajarse, Bobbie les señalo el carrito de Golf que tomarían para ir hacia la puerta, se sentó en el puesto de conductor y Flirt y Amanda se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

Al llegar a la SUV, Flirt le hizo gestos a Bobbie para hablar a solas con Amanda

" Eeehh voy a pedir el permiso de salida"

"Entonces, ¿me dejaras llamarte?, prometo no decirte nada sobre llevarte a mi habitación, pero me encantaría que habláramos"

Amanda dudo en su interior, ella sabía que amaba a Flame, aunque él hubiese roto su corazón, pero un amigo con quien hablar no le caería mal…

"Ok, préstame el móvil y te dejo mi número".

.

.

.

.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue su coche parqueado, la SUV se acomodó frente a la casa y para disimular se dieron un abrazo de despedida, Bobbie iba de particular para no llamar la atención con su uniforme, algunos de sus vecinos miraron por la ventana.

Cruzo el umbral y se dirigió al teléfono, le había prometido a Lauren que llamaría tan pronto llegara. Hizo una corta llamada y se excusó con tener que ir al supermercado para cortar la llamada, quería a su amiga con su ser, pero Lauren era muy perceptiva y ella no quería que notara su dolor, sí, ese que tuvo que empujar bien abajo mientras se despedía de ella y luego durante el vuelo cuando Flirt la miraba a los ojos.

Entro a su habitación y observo la mesa de noche, había olvidado tomarse la última pastilla del antibiótico que le dieron para el tratamiento dental, debí tomarla ayer en la tarde así que mejor la tiró mientras pensaba - total me tome casi todo el tratamiento-

Se sentó en su cama, puso su bolso en la mesa, dejo el móvil fuera, y recordó la noche que había pasado con Flame, ya estaba en casa, ya podía llorar todo su dolor, y pensó con preocupación que tenía que buscar algo con lo que distraerse los próximos 15 días que le quedaban de vacaciones, puso la TV y pasaba los canales aburridas, el teléfono la hizo despertar, el llanto había facilitado que se durmiera. Movió la mano hacia la mesa y tomo el móvil, con una voz ronqueta contesto

"Hola"

"Hola Amanda ¿cómo estás? Ya me preocupaba que no cogieras el teléfono"

"Hola Flirt, me dormí viendo la TV, estaba un poco aburrida"

"Lamento despertarte, no pensé que fueras a la cama tan pronto, discúlpame"

"En realidad te agradezco que me despertaras, si no en la noche no dormiré"

"Te llamo para saber cómo estas, te note algo baja de ánimo desde que salimos de reserva, y bueno aprovecho para que guardes mi numero en tu móvil"

"Si lo hare, y no te preocupes es solo que no se me da bien despedirme de Lauren, la echo mucho de menos y encima viajar en helicóptero no es lo mío, de verdad muchas gracias por acompañarme"

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, al inicio Amanda un poco prevenida pero al final reía honestamente de las cosas que Flirt le decía, al colgar sintió que hablar con él le hacía bien, y se fue a la cocina a prepararse la cena.

.

.

.

.

.

Uff… difícil capitulo para escribir, nunca había escrito un "Lemon" Bueno, espéro que les guste mucho. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios

XOXO

SCNG


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Se prohíbe su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Antes que nada muchas gracias a tikihutdreams, Yumalay91, Start y Nueva Especie por sus comentarios, me dan ánimo para continuar, un abrazo y espero que este capítulo les encante_**

CAPITULO 4

"¿Hola como estas?"

"Laurennnn" grito con emoción "Justo estaba pensando en llamarte"

Dijo un poco avergonzada Amanda, en las últimas dos semanas había hablado con su amiga un par de veces, había quedado en llamar hace dos días, pero estaba tan inmersa en su nuevo pasatiempo de leer y sus charlas con Flirt que lo había olvidado.

"Clarooo, apuesto que con Flirt si hablaste" después de un corto silencio soltó una carcajada "no te preocupes, me encanta que hables con él, te siento mucho más animada, de verdad me quede un poco preocupada de nuestra despedida en el helicóptero la última vez"

"No me culpes, que mujer podría negarse a hablar con un hombre… un macho, que me permite contarle todo lo que leo y me oye atentamente, ¿qué hombre lo haría?"

"Uno que esté interesado"

"Hey amiga, para ahí, Flirt y yo somos solo muy buenos amigos, yo deje clara las cosas desde el principio y el no solo lo acepto, se ha comportado como un amigo maravilloso"

"Uno que tiene la esperanza de que cambies de opinión"

"¿Y cómo esta Wrath?"

Lauren rio "Ok Ok entiendo que no quieras hablar de esto, ¿cuando vuelves a la librería?"

"Bah, el lunes, justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme a mis vacaciones"

Después de lo ocurrido con Lauren, Amanda perdió su empleo y a los pocos días inicio en la librería Pearson's Sisters Bookstore, las dueñas, dos solteronas con mucho dinero le dieron empleo sin importar su inexperiencia.

"Pues disfruta el último fin de semana y aprovéchalo, ¿Amanda?"

"Dime"

"Ya sabes que te quiero, cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto"

"Yo a ti, un abrazo… saludos a Wrath… en serio"

Después de colgar, se quedó pensando en que haría este último fin de semana, realmente quería aprovecharlo al máximo y mientras lo hacia su teléfono móvil sonó, corrió hacia la mesa de la sala donde lo había dejado"

"Hola Guapo"

"Hola Hermosa"

"¿Estabas muy ocupada?, tardaste mucho en contestar"

"Lo siento hablaba con Lauren por el teléfono fijo y no oí el móvil hasta ahora"

"Tengo una pregunta para ti"

"Pregunta"

"¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?"

"Mmm, justo pensaba en eso, el lunes vuelvo al trabajo y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo"

"Eso significa que aún no tienes planeado nada ¿verdad?

"La verdad no"

"Pues te tengo una invitación"

"Pensé que no podías salir de Reserva o Homeland"

"No es que no podamos, es solo que es muy riesgoso, de todas maneras que no salga no significa que no pueda hacerte una invitación, ya sabes que estoy haciendo mi turno en Homeland y mañana viernes es la fiesta mensual de integración, tú vives cerca ¿vienes a Homeland para ir juntos a la fiesta?"

Amanda se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutaría pasar un tiempo con Flirt pero definitivamente no quería encontrarse con Flame, ¿cómo se lo decía?

"Mmm no creo que sea buena idea, es integración de funcionarios de la ONE y yo no trabajo allí"

"Si lo sé, pero Justice dice que los humanos siempre son bienvenidos, además la última vez que nos vimos, fue poco el tiempo que pasamos y me gustaría poder hablar contigo… frente a frente"

"Una vez uno de ustedes me dijo que les gustaba que fuesen directos ¿verdad?"

"Si, directos y honestos, ese es nuestro lenguaje"

"Bien, hay dos cosas que me preocupan, la primera es que si voy no podré regresar a la madrugada, porque sus normas lo impiden, y La única ocasión que estuve en Homeland me quede con las chicas ¿podrías preguntarles si puedo quedarme otra vez con ellas?"

"Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, puedes dormir en la cama y yo en el sofá, no intentare tener sexo contigo… te doy mi palabra que así será… por esta vez"

"Tú siempre tan sutil…. OK confío en ti, y ahora lo segundo…. No quiero encontrarme con Flame"

"Oh…. Ok debí suponerlo después del encuentro en el bar… no te preocupes, él está en Reserva, por el mismo tiempo que yo estoy acá….

¿Algún día me hablaras de eso?"

"No vale la pena hablar de eso… Ok acepto ir a la fiesta contigo, ¿cómo debo ir vestida?

"Como sea estarás muy guapa…. Me encanta saber que nos veremos mañana"

"A mí también…. ¿a qué hora debo estar allí?"

"La fiesta inicia a las 8pm pero es mejor que vengas más temprano, no me gusta que conduzcas de noche y con tanto loco suelto…"

"Vale, vale estaré allá a las 6 pm"

Amanda se puso de pie frente a su armario, y pensó en cómo le gustaría que estuviera Lauren allí, para ayudarle a elegir algo lindo.

.

.

.

.

Amanda llego a la gran puerta de Homeland y trato de no mirar a los lados, los manifestantes le daban pánico, ya sabía que entre ellos había locos fanáticos religiosos y no quería ni cruzar su mirada con la de ellos, un macho especies le hizo señas para que entrara, le señalo donde aparcar su coche y reviso su bolso, luego le pidió que esperara unos minutos que Flirt ya venía en camino.

Flirt se quedó mirando a Amanda, él sabía que ella solo quería ser su amiga, pero demonios no podía evitar verla de otra forma y menos con ese atuendo, un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca de seda con escote y acompañado de sandalias de tacón

"Te ves hermosísima"

"Tú también estas muy guapo… siempre lo estas, tu eres de esos amigos con los que me encantaría salir a un club, todas las chicas te mirarían"

\- Mierda… amigos... es cierto amigos- "Vamos a dar una vuelta por Homeland, yo prefiero La Reserva, pero este lugar también es muy hermoso".

.

.

.

.

Fueron al bar y la fiesta ya había iniciado, comieron antes de ir, bailaron toda la noche, conversaron lo más que se pudo con el alto sonido de la música, le presento a algunos de sus compañeros y se rieron casi todo el tiempo, en algún momento se sintió observada y busco de donde venía, se encontró unos ojos de felino azul que ella recordaba "Slash" dijo en voz alta, el solo levanto su refresco hacia ella a modo de saludo y ella sonrió en respuesta, cuando ya se sentía muy agotada le pidió a Flirt que fueran a dormir, él la llevo hasta su habitación y la dejo tomar un baño, cuando ya estaba con su pijama, se acercó y la ayudo a subir en la cama.

"Fue una gran noche y lo pase muy bien"

"Lo fue, gracias por venir, me encanta hablar contigo, pero pasar el tiempo contigo es aún mejor… espero que algún día consideres el darnos una oportunidad"

"Flirt… creo con mi ser que además de muy guapo, eres un hombre maravilloso y has sido un muy muy buen amigo…. No quiero hablar de esto pero en honor a la honestidad tengo que decirte que tengo sentimientos por alguien… no son correspondidos, pero los sentimientos igual están ahí, lucho cada día contra ellos y espero que algún día finalmente se vayan… y debes saberlo porque no quiero dañarte, no lo mereces…"

"Ok… cuando esos sentimientos se vayan… recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti… ahora descansa" le dio un beso en la frente y se fue al sofá.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas después en Homeland….

"Y bueno ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta amargura? Antes te querían romper la cara por tus constantes bromas y ahora porque estas de muy mal humor" miro al felino de manera sugerente y movió sus cejas…." Yo te puedo ayudar con ese mal humor"

Flame siguió sentado contra el árbol del parque "Gracias Kit, pero en este momento no soy la mejor compañía"

"¿Hace cuánto que no estas con ninguna de nosotras? Por favor dime que no es por esa humana, ella se divierte ¿y tú qué?"

La felina se giró sobre sus talones e intento irse, Flame se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomo por el brazo sin dañarla.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Vaya por lo visto nadie te lo dijo, ella estuvo aquí en la fiesta de integración acompañando a Flirt"

El macho la soltó del brazo, entrecerró los ojos, y negando con su cabeza se dispuso a marcharse

"¿No me crees?, pregúntaselo a cualquiera que la viera de antes y te lo confirmara…. De paso pregunta donde se quedó, porque no lo hizo en nuestro edificio"

La hembra se marchó dejando a Flame de pie y con los puños cerrados a los lados, luego se dirigió al carro de golf y se encamino hacia la puerta, él sabía quién podía responder a su pregunta.

"Slash, ¿Amanda estuvo aquí en la fiesta de integración?"

"Si"

"¿Se quedó con Flirt?"

"Si"

Flame no dio tiempo a Slash de reaccionar, Subió nuevamente al carrito y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento, salto del carrito y entro corriendo vio el saco de arena y lo golpeo hasta que lo reventó.

"Vaya que tienes ira"

"Brass, no te vi entrar"

"De hecho estaba aquí cuando llegaste, pero pasaste tan rápido que ni siquiera me viste, ¿qué te ocurre? Nunca te vi así, si lo necesitas puedo buscarte algunos machos para luchar, una buena pelea siempre ayuda"

"Una buena lucha no será suficiente cuando quiero matar a un macho"

"Eso suena a problemas por hembras… o ¿acaso es por aquella humana?"

Flame no respondió, solo puso sus manos sobre la cabeza

"Entonces necesitas otro tipo de ayuda, habla con la Dra Yards es muy buena no como Kregkor"

.

.

.

.

.

Flame golpeo la puerta de la Dra Yards

"Siga"

"Dra Yards ¿podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto Flame, y llámame Joy por favor, tu y yo ya nos conocemos" le señalo la silla frente a su escritorio "Cuéntame de que quieres que hablemos"

"Alguna vez te hable de Amanda ¿lo recuerdas?" ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Finalmente decidí que lo mejor para ella era estar lejos de mí, ya sabes porque a todas las compañeras les ha pasado algo y no soportaría causarle un mal a Amanda después de lo que vivió con su Ex, yo se lo dije por teléfono e intente explicárselo pero ella me colgó… pero me la encontré hace 5 semanas en La Reserva…"

Flame le conto todo lo ocurrido en el bar, en su charla con Fury y como al final no se resistió y la fue a ver, como terminaron teniendo sexo y lo último que hablo con ella, además lo que le habían dicho Kit y Slash…. "Así que mantuve mi decisión de alejarla de mí y ahora me dicen que esta con Flirt, y tengo mucha ira de pensar que va a terminar dañada.

"¿Tienes mucha ira porque Amanda esta con Flirt o porque no está contigo?"

Flame puso sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos en la cabeza

"¿Sabes?, estoy de acuerdo con Fury en algo, tú debes tomar una decisión"

"Yo ya la tome, pero parece que no sirve"

"Tú crees que la tomaste, pero no la has asumido, porque decidiste y se lo dijiste por teléfono y aun así cuando la viste en el Bar quisiste hablar con ella, luego creíste que mantenías tu decisión y sin embargo te acostaste con ella y sigues firme en tu decisión, pero estas aquí molesto porque ella esta con Flirt…"

"Pero es que creo que eso ocurrió porque ella no me permitió que yo le explicara por qué no debemos vernos"

"Tú me dices que has intentado explicárselo pero que ella no te lo ha permitido y la razón es sencilla, tú de entrada le dices que NO y ella no quiere escuchar esas razones porque le hacen daño, además, tu no le has permitido a ella tomar su propia decisión, ¿tu realmente crees que ella olvido por las cosas que paso? ¿Tú crees que ella desconoce a los riesgos que se enfrenta por querer estar contigo? No lo creo, pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y tú no le diste opción. Flame… mírame, si tu decisión es que no debes estar con Amanda está bien, pero ¡asúmelo! olvídate de ella y de lo que pueda pasar, porque tú puedes controlar tus actos pero no los de ella y eso incluye que cualquiera sea especie o no, se le pueda acercar y no podrás intervenir porque ya tomaste tu decisión".

El pelirrojo levanto el rostro y La Dra pudo ver el dolor reflejado en él, ella no podía oler su dolor, pero no lo necesitaba, porque su rostro lo gritaba.

Flame se puso de pie, la miro y le dio las gracias y salió del consultorio.

.

.

.

.

.

"Amanda trae las cajas de los libros nuevos para acomodarlos"

Amanda trajo las cajas y de repente las soltó con el mayor cuidado que tuvo y salió corriendo hacia el baño, después de devolver todo su desayuno, se lavó los dientes y fue a recoger nuevamente las cajas.

"Amanda, ¿qué te ocurre? Te pusiste muy pálida"

"Esta mañana me desperté con malestar, creo que tengo un virus estomacal"

"Ve al médico, que te den algo para mejorar… me llamas para saber cuándo puedes volver, en realidad tienes muy mal color"

Se fue a su casa y al entrar tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba, inmediatamente desecho la idea, tanto libro de suspenso la estaba volviendo paranoica, al entrar a su casa tomo el teléfono, llamo al consultorio del Dr Williams y pidió una cita para el día siguiente temprano en la mañana, luego se fue a su habitación a recostarse un momento, más tarde buscaría que comer, en ese momento solo deseaba estar en su cama.

Al medio día el teléfono móvil la despertó. "Hola hermosa, ¿ya estás en tu hora de comida? ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Hola guapo, claro que si dime"

"Te llamo ahora porque tengo el turno de 6pm a 6 am en el muro y no podre llamarte a nuestra hora acordada, ¿Cómo estás?, te siento… rara"

"Esta mañana me desperté con malestar y las Señoras Pearson me devolvieron del trabajo… creo que tengo una virosis estomacal o algo así… ya saque cita con mi médico"

"¿Una virosis estomacal? ¿Porque? Disculpa las preguntas, es solo que nosotros no nos enfermamos, excepto con los fármacos de Mercile"

"Pues vaya que tienen suerte chico guapo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, esta mañana mi estómago devolvió todo el desayuno"

"Lo siento mucho, y ¿ya comiste?"

"Ahora más tarde buscaré algo para comer"

"Ve a hacerlo ya mismo y prométeme que llamaras mañana después de ver al doctor, y hazlo porque no pienso irme a dormir hasta que lo hagas"

"Vale, vale lo hare, llamare tan pronto salga y te contare si voy al trabajo o me quedo en casa, ¡cuídate mucho!"

Al día siguiente Amanda se alisto pronto para ir a su cita médica, tomo un café y un par de tostadas de desayuno, podía comer más que eso, pero temía que se repitiera lo del día anterior, puso el teléfono móvil en su bolso y tomo las llaves del carro y las de la casa en su mano, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla el terror se apodero de su cuerpo al ver a un hombre con gorra y gafas de sol apuntándole con un arma y señalándole con el dedo que hiciera silencio, ella dejo caer su bolso y las llaves y levanto las manos para mostrar que haría lo que dijera, el hombre la tomo del brazo para disimular y la llevo hasta el coche , la empujo dentro y la golpeó en la cabeza haciéndola perder el sentido.

.

.

.

.

"Hola Wrath, ¿podría hablar con Lauren?

"¿De qué quieres hablar con mi mujer?

"De Amanda"

Wrath le indico que pasara y llamo a su compañera

"Hola, ¿Lauren has hablado hoy con Amanda?,

"Nop, la llamare esta tarde cuando vuelva del trabajo ¿Por qué?"

"La verdad es que ella ayer se sentía mal y tenía una cita médica esta mañana temprano, la hice prometerme que llamaría al salir y son casi las 10 de la mañana y no llamo ni contesto el teléfono móvil o el de la casa, así que llame a su trabajo, pero que no saben nada de ella desde ayer, ¿y si estaba muy mal y la hospitalizaron? ¿Sabes quién es su médico? ¿Podrías llamar a su consultorio por favor?"

"¿Amanda enferma? Ven llamemos de una vez, tendré que hacerme pasar por su hermana para que me den información".

Lauren busco en internet el número del doctor que siempre atendía a su amiga y tan prnto lo encontró llamó

"Hola buenos días, consultorio del Dr Williams"

"Buenos días, mi hermana Amanda Davis tenia cita esta mañana con el Dr y deseo saber si aún está allí"

"La señorita Davis tenia cita médica hoy a las 7 am pero no vino, la llamamos a su casa y no contesto"

"Muchas gracias, hasta luego"

Lauren miro a Flirt con mucha preocupación "¿Lo oíste? no asistió a la cita, exactamente ¿qué te dijo Amanda que tenía?"

"Dijo que se había levantado con malestar, que había vomitado su desayuno en el trabajo y la habían enviado a casa, ¿y si se sintió tan mal que no pudo levantarse? ¿Quién la ayudaría?"

"Tienes razón, nadie, su abuela está viviendo con uno de sus tíos… vamos a pedirle a Slade que por favor envíe a alguien a revisar" se giró hacia Wrath y con ojos suplicantes "por favor acompáñanos y ayúdanos a convencerle"

.

.

.

.

"Slade, es mejor que envíes uno de tus machos caninos, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero al entrar su bolso con identificación y llaves estaba en el suelo al lado de la puerta, la cama estaba hecha, si se la llevaron ellos podrán captar el olor del macho"

"Está bien Shane, ya le pediré a dos de los chicos que vayan, espéralos ahí"

Lauren sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y Wrath la tomo de la cintura

"¿Amanda no está en casa? ¿Shane cree que se la llevaron?"

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, es mejor que los machos vayan y revisen

"Yo voy también"

"Flirt, los caninos tienen mejor olfato que los felinos, entiendo que te preocupas por tu amiga y te mantendré informado, Wrath lleva a Lauren a casa, si sabemos algo inmediatamente te lo comunicaremos"

Wrath asintió y tomo en brazos a su compañera para llevarla nuevamente a casa, Flirt se quedó sentado frente a él y antes de que Slade le pidiera que se marchara dijo "Me quedare justo aquí hasta que sepas algo"

Antes de una hora recibieron el llamado de Vengeance y Slade la puso en alta voz

"La entrada tiene un fuerte olor a miedo de una hembra humana y a un macho, iré a la habitación para revisar su cama a ver si está el mismo olor del macho"

Flirt gruño y Slade lo miro haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se calmara.

Slade escucho a Ven pedirle al otro canino que entretuviera a Shane y luego le hablo bajo lo suficiente para que solo Slade pudiera oír

"Slade… tenemos un problema, creo que es mejor que avises a Justice… la cama de la humana… tiene un leve olor a embarazo, debe estar de poco tiempo…"

Slade le interrumpió "Ven, le avisare a Tim que aliste al equipo para que colaboren en el rescate de la mujer lo más rápido posible… lo que no entiendo es porque quieres que le avise a Justice"

"Porque está embarazada de uno de los nuestros".

:O el medico debió avisarle a Amanda que los antibióticos interfieren con las anticonceptivas…... Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios

XOXO

SCNG


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Gracias por seguir comentando… hacen a esta mujer muy feliz _****_J_**

CAPITULO 5

"¡Hijo de Puta!, ya mismo me comunico con Justice, Vengeance no te muevas de ahí, pídele a Shane que pregunte a los vecinos si vieron algo, avísame inmediatamente si sabes algo más"

Slade giro hacia Flirt y entrecerró los ojos" Dijiste que tú y Amanda eran muy amigos, olvidaste mencionar que compartían Sexo… ¡Felicitaciones Papá!"

Mientras Slade llamaba a Justice y le informaba de la situación, el felino sentado frente a él era incapaz de producir palabra o sonido alguno, muchos pensamientos atacaban su mente – ¿Amanda estaba embarazada? ¿De uno de ellos? ¡Flame! …Por eso no quería verle… y Slade piensa que es mío…- Flirt no sabía qué hacer en esta situación.

Slade termino la llamada y se dirigió nuevamente al macho frente a él

"Justice está enterado de la situación, enviara al equipo de inmediato acompañado de algunos machos y pedirá apoyo de la policía local para recuperar a la madre de tu hijo… también desea saber si quieres hacerla tu compañera, en caso de que no lo hagas, se le asignara a ella una casa cerca de Lauren que es su amiga y deberás cuidar de ella" en vista de que Flirt aun no pronunciaba palabra Slade continuo "creemos que lo mejor es que te quedes acá, porque evidentemente aun estas en shock, ve a tu apartamento te mantendré avisado de todo, cuando tomes una decisión me la informas"

Flirt asintió con un movimiento, se levantó de su silla y salió.

.

.

.

.

.

Amanda se despertó desorientada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, abrió sus ojos y no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba.

"Vaya hasta que por fin se despertó la perra durmiente"

Inmediatamente lo recordó todo y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, no reconocía a este hombre enorme y mucho menos sabía que quería.

"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Ella gimió "¿Qué quieres?"

"Matt te envía saludos"

La sola pronunciación de su nombre hizo pasar un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, ¿cómo era que su exnovio estando encerrado seguía causándole tanto daño?

"¿Me vas a llevar a la cárcel a verlo?"

El hombre soltó una carcajada "Eres una perra estúpida, ¿para que querría verte en la cárcel cuando puede salir personalmente a terminar lo que inicio?"

Su cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir - ¿acaso Matt estaba por ahí?- "¿dónde está él?"

"No aquí por supuesto, pero vendrá pronto, primero necesita que consigamos el dinero para que un par de guardias lo ayuden a escapar… y tú me ayudaras a conseguir ese dinero"

"Él sabe de sobra que yo no tengo dinero"

"Es cierto, pero hace un tiempo te mando seguir y supo que trabajas con esas viejas que tienen mucho dinero… yo mismo te he seguido hace un par de días y veo que siempre tú y ellas son las ultimas en salir… Pensaba entrar ayer a la hora cercana de cierre…. Pero entonces te fuiste y no regresaste… pensé que lo habías arruinado, pero afortunadamente vives sola y pude atraparte"

Amanda se sintió enferma de repente y vomito sobre ambos sin poder evitarlo, el hombre la abofeteo

"Que te pasa estúpida, mira lo que hiciste, pero ni creas que hacerte la enferma te salvara de entrar conmigo a esa librería, para convencer a las viejas estúpidas de entregarme el dinero"

Salió del cuarto sin luz cerrando la puerta por fuera, Amanda sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla por el golpe y una gran preocupación por esas mujeres... incluso por su vida, si Matt salía de la cárcel, esta vez lo lograría, la mataría, lloro por un largo rato pensando que no volvería a ver a Lauren, ni a conversar con Flirt y su mente la traiciono y pensó en Flame… ahora sí que no volvería a verlo.

Un par de horas después el hombre regreso, abrió la puerta se acercó a ella y la tomó fuerte de su brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie, Amanda observo que hasta ese momento él no se había quitado las gafas ni su gorra, impidiéndole ver bien sus facciones, la hizo poner sus manos detrás y la amarro con una cincha plástica.

"Camina, entraremos al medio día… no puedo perder más tiempo"

La metió en el puesto de atrás del coche, la acostó y puso una manta sobre ella, luego subió los cristales

"No hagas nada estúpido, porque si lo haces te meteré una bala en una pierna e igual tendrás que ir a la maldita librería, se lista y colabora, quizá cuando venga Matt puedas convencerlo de que no te mate, si le das lo que quiere"

Llegaron a la librería y aparco el coche en todo el frente, pensando en facilitar su huida, se giró, retiro la manta y corto la banda plástica, se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de atrás para que Amanda se bajara, no como un gesto de amabilidad si no para pasar su brazo sobre el hombro asegurándose que no saliera corriendo, se acercaron a la puerta de la librería y entraron, una de las hermanas Pearson, la de menos edad, se dirigía hacia la puerta y miro con asombro a Amanda.

"¿Cómo estás? Ayer llamo un amigo tuyo preguntando por ti"

El hombre saco su pistola, empujo a Amanda hacia la mujer y le apunto en la espalda "No hagas ningún movimiento o le disparo a esta y luego a ti y a tu hermana" cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención y extendió la mano hacia la mujer mayor.

"Dame las llaves de la librería, muéstrame con cual aseguro la puerta"

Rose Pearson temblorosa la entregó las llaves que llevaba en su mano, ya que cuando ellos entraron se dirigía hacia la puerta para cerrarla y poner el cartel.

El hombre aseguro la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado, luego dirigió a las dos mujeres hacia la tercera mujer, Elizabeth Pearson estaba tras el mostrador y se asombró al ver la escena, se supone que su hermana iba a cerrar la puerta, luego vio el arma contra la espalda de Amanda y se sostuvo del mostrador para no caer.

"Entréguenme veinte mil dólares y no las matare, de hecho me iré y olvidaremos todo esto"

Elizabeth contesto con la voz temblorosa "Estas loco muchacho, no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero aquí"

"Pues entonces una de ustedes me acompañara para sacarlo mientras las otras dos se quedan aseguradas acá, cuando volvamos con el dinero tomare a Amanda y me largare de aquí"

"¿Te llevaras a Amanda?"

"Si… y no es asunto de ustedes"

"Amanda ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto?" Chillo Rose "Siempre confiamos en ti"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con este hombre, me saco de mi casa esta mañana con su arma, por eso te llamo mi amigo, porque le dije que lo llamaría"

"Pero este hombre dice que te iras con él"

"Si Sra Pearson pero puedo asegurarle que es contra mi voluntad"

"Basta de charla, ¿Quién de ustedes dos me llevara a donde tienen el dinero?"

Elizabeth levanto su mano "Yo voy, debo ir primero a la oficina por la chequera"

"Vamos todos, allá esperaran ustedes dos mientras volvemos del banco"

Se dirigieron hacia la oficina, y al entrar el hombre le pidió a Amanda y a Rose que se giraran con las manos hacia atrás, les puso a cada una la brida ajustada y luego las sentó en el gran mueble frente al escritorio, mientras tanto Elizabeth abría el primer cajón y sacaba la chequera, tomo las llaves de su auto y su bolso y se dispuso a salir, el hombre la detuvo sujetándola de su hombro.

"No soy estúpido, desconecta el teléfono, y muéstrame cuál de las llaves cierra esta puerta"

Elizabeth se devolvió y desconecto el teléfono, le señalo la llave y miro a su hermana, luego salió de la oficina. Amanda y Rose escucharon como cerraban la puerta y ponían llave.

"¿Que dinero piensa sacar del banco?"

"Imagino que es su estrategia para sacarlo de acá e intentar pedir ayuda, no sé cómo lo lograra porque ella ni siquiera tiene una cuenta, la tengo yo, pero no me atreví a decirle nada, por temor a empeorar las cosas... ¿Quién demonios es ese hombre?"

"No sé su nombre, desde que lo vi la primera vez ha usado siempre las gafas y la gorra, solo sé que dijo que venía de parte de Matt… Mi exnovio… una larga historia"

"Pues creo que tenemos tiempo para que me la cuentes"

.

.

.

.

**En La Reserva….**

"Cuéntame Ven, ¿pudieron averiguar algo con los vecinos?"

"Una mujer dijo que esta mañana temprano, mientras sacaba su basura vio a Amanda con un hombre alto de gafas oscuras y gorra, y que él la llevaba abrazada y se subieron al coche de ella… dijo que nunca había visto ese hombre antes con Amanda"

"Los del equipo salieron para allá hace 20 minutos, están por llegar, pedí que fueran caninos con ellos como apoyo, no mencioné lo del embarazo"

"Entendido"

Mientras colgaba el teléfono vio a Wrath y a su compañera, con los ojos muy hinchados y enrojecidos, en la puerta.

"Pasen"

Con la voz quebrada Lauren dijo "Tu secretaria nos pidió venir ¿Ya sabes algo de Amanda?"

"En realidad, muy poco, pero les pedí venir porque supimos algo y pues quería preguntarte… ¿Amanda te dijo que tenía sospechas de estar embarazada o te pregunto algo acerca de si nosotros podíamos tener hijos?"

Lauren le miro confundida "No, ella y yo no hemos hablado de embarazos o sospechas…porque me preguntas eso, no te entiendo, ¿se la llevaron porque creen que tiene esa información?"

"Está embarazada de Flirt"

"¿Quéeee?" grito Lauren "eso es imposible"

Yo también tenía entendido que Flirt y ella eran solo amigos, pero al parecer compartieron sexo… en la fiesta de integración del Homeland, ella se quedó en su apartamento"

"Si, eso lo sé, y se lo pregunte al día siguiente y ella dijo que no y yo no quise preguntarle la razón porque la sé, ella está enamorada de otro hombre, por eso no se quiso acostar con Flirt, Amanda y yo jamás nos mentiríamos al respecto… Oh… la virosis estomacal… Amanda no sabe que está embarazada, ella pensó que estaba enferma, ¿Como saben que si es un embarazo especies? ¿Te dijo Flirt que el hijo es de él?

"Porque Ven lo olio en su cama, es muy leve, pero ahí está…. ahora que lo dices en realidad Flirt no respondió nada cuando se lo dije, ni se alegró ni nada, estaba como en Shock, lo mande para su apartamento y salió sin decir palabra… si el hijo no es de Flirt ¿de quién es?"

Tomo su teléfono y marco a la recepcionista "Creek, comunícate con Flirt, pídele que venga"

Al rato, el Felino entro sorprendido "¿Ya sabes algo de Amanda? Luego se dio cuenta que en la oficina no estaba solo Slade y al ver el rostro de Lauren temió lo peor

Sin rodeos Slade pregunto "¿El hijo que espera Amanda es tuyo?"

Flirt se quedó callado y bajo el rostro "No"

"¿Y cuándo exactamente pensabas decírmelo?" pregunto sonando algo irritado

"No supe que decir, jamás imagine que Amanda estuviese embarazada y mucho menos de uno de los nuestros, no pude musitar palabra"

Slade se giró nuevamente hacia Lauren "¿Dónde se quedó Amanda cuando vino a visitarte Lauren?

"Con Sunshine…Amanda solo se acostaría con un hombre… Pero ellos esa noche discutieron y Fury se lo llevo… nosotros tres dejamos a Amanda en casa de Sunshine y de ahí la recogimos en la mañana temprano…. Y ella estaba extraña… ¡Mierda!"

"¿De quién estás hablando?"

Sin ponerse de acuerdo Wrath, Lauren y Flirt contestaron a la vez "Flame"

Slade, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y llamo nuevamente "Creek, localiza a Sunshine y que venga"

Unos minutos después la hembra toco la puerta y siguió

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien Amanda?"

"Aun no recibimos noticias, Sunshine, esto es importante ¿Flame visito a Amanda la noche que se quedó en tu apartamento?"

La hembra miro a todos los que estaban reunidos y movió su cabeza en negación "Perdóname Slade, pero no puedo hablar de nada acerca de esa noche"

Slade decidió que era mejor ser directo si quería una respuesta de la hembra

"Amanda está embarazada…. es de uno de los nuestros"

"¡Hijo de puta! Ese niño es de Flame"

"Llamare a Justice para que se lo informe… y que ella fue secuestrada… él ha estado deprimido, por ella, y decidimos no decírselo… porque pensamos que el hijo era de Flirt" se giró hacia él y lo señalo "Ahora tú te iras para Homeland y Flame vendrá acá a esperar a Amanda"

"No" Rugió el macho "Por favor, necesito saber cuándo aparezca y necesito verla y hablar con ella"

"Te doy mi palabra de que te avisare cuando ella aparezca, pero estas loco si crees que Flame te dejara acercártele… y mucho menos sabiendo que te acostaste con ella"

Flirt fruncio el ceño "Yo no me acosté con ella… Y Flame no es su compañero... Ella ni siquiera quería saber de él… me dijo que tenía sentimientos por alguien pero que no eran correspondidos y que estaba luchando por eliminar esos sentimientos"

"Te quedaras, pero no le provoques a luchar… ya veremos cómo termina todo esto"

.

.

.

.

.

En Homeland Justice pidió que llevaran a Flame a su oficina y que Slash lo esperara afuera, ya que todos sabían que eran muy cercanos.

"Flame tengo que informarte de dos situaciones, una te hará feliz, o al menos eso espero… pero la otra… quiero que sepas desde ya que estamos trabajando en ello"

"¿Qué ocurre Justice?

"Amanda Davis está embarazada y su hijo es especie"

Flame no le dejo terminar, se paró de la silla y levanto sus manos moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa "No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso, busquen a Flirt"

Justice se le acerco rápidamente y puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo "Es tu hijo Flame… Amanda nunca ha compartido sexo con Flirt, el mismo lo aclaro"

Flame se giró hacia Justice y abrió su boca, pero no pudo emitir sonido

"Lo sabemos porque fue secuestrada esta mañana y Vengeance lo olio en su cama, lo siento…"

El Pelirrojo cayó sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara " No, No , nooo, tengo que ir a buscarla"

Justice hablo un poco más alto "Slash trae a la Dra Yards.. Ya" luego se arrodillo para acercarse al Felino "Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que te calmes, el equipo especial con apoyo de la policía local y algunos caninos la están buscando, no te avisamos al comienzo porque creíamos que el hijo era de Flirt y no queríamos causarte más dolor"

"¿Se la llevaron los malditos religiosos?"

"Aún no lo sabemos"

Justice ayudo al Macho a levantarse ya que este no encontraba apoyo en sus rodillas y lo sentó en el gran mueble de la oficina.

El felino empezó a hablar con desespero y su tono de voz en aumento

"Tienen que encontrarla, tienen que encontrar a Amanda y a mi hijo… es mi culpa, debí pedirle que se quedara que fuera mi compañera… se supone que hice esto porque quería que estuviera segura y ahora está allá afuera con mi hijo en su vientre…. en manos de algún maniático… si les pasa algo no me lo podre perdonar"

"Cálmate Flame, tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar, tus temores estaban basados en la experiencia de las otras parejas mixtas, era comprensible que reaccionaras así"

Un Flame al borde de la locura refuto "Yo le hice daño, yo le rompí su corazón pidiéndole que no volviera y ahora… y ahora va a repetir la horrible experiencia de su pasado"

La Dra Yards entro a la oficina y entre Justice y Slash contuvieron a Flame mientras ella le aplicaba un calmante, el calmante hizo efecto rápidamente teniendo que acostarlo sobre el mueble.

"Gracias Joyce, sé que no te gustaba la idea de sedarlo, pero estaba a punto de enloquecer y habría sido más difícil contenerlo, espero que cuando despierte en 2 horas ya tengamos noticias de Amanda y su hijo, Slash avísale al piloto que salimos en 10 minutos para Reserva y pídele a Brass que te ayude a subir a Flame, voy a avisarle a Jessie que voy a reserva y regreso tan pronto estén a salvo Amanda y su hijo"

"Entendido"

.

.

.

.

.

Al ingresar al banco, Elizabeth se acercó a una cajera nueva "Buenas tardes, necesito retirar una gran cantidad de dinero del banco, ¿podría hablar con el gerente?"

"Me recuerda su nombre ¿por favor?"

"Rose Pearson" en ese momento Elizabeth agradeció en silencio que el criminal que la acompañaba jamás hubiese preguntado por sus nombres y que Amanda las llamara por su apellido"

"Sra. Pearson, dígame su número de cuenta para informarle al gerente que usted está aquí"

La mujer cito el número de cuenta de su hermana y aunque sabía que el gerente se daría cuenta que ella no era Rose, porque la conocía desde hace mucho, incluso antes de ocupar este puesto en el banco, confiaba en que sus gestos le permitieran al menos un momento a solas para pedir ayuda.

"Sra Pearson el gerente viene para acá en unos minutos, por favor siéntese y lo espera"

El gerente entro a la sala y al observar a la mujer se dio cuenta que no era Rose si no su hermana, habían venido muchas veces juntas, así que la identifico sin dificultad, pero había algo en el rostro de ella que le preocupaba, además de la situación evidente, ¿porque se estaba haciendo pasar por su hermana? ¿Quién era ese muchacho que estaba junto a ella?

"Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted Sra Pearson?"

"Vengo a retirar una fuerte suma de dinero, pero necesito llevarla en efectivo" mientras le hablaba trataba de señalar con los ojos al hombre que tenía al lado

"Muy bien sra Pearson, este no es el procedimiento común, pero usted es una de nuestras clientas más antiguas, pase a mi oficina para firmar los papeles correspondientes"

Elizabeth respiro con algo de alivio, podría buscar la ayuda que necesitaban, se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir al gerente, cuando el hombre a su lado la tomo del brazo y la apretó haciéndole daño.

"Tía, ¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"Por supuesto querido ven"

"Lo siento Sra Pearson, pero la diligencia la debe realizar el Titular o titulares solos"

"Querido espérame aquí por favor, no tardo"

El hombre respondió entre dientes "Recuerda que debemos regresar pronto para ayudar en la librería a mi tía"

Elizabeth sintió la amenaza encubierta y asintió, siguiendo al gerente a su oficina, al entrar el gerente cerró la puerta

"¿Que ocurre sra Pearson?"

"Por favor llame a la policía, ese hombre que estaba a mi lado, me trajo para que sacara 20 mil dólares y se los entregue, tiene a mi hermana Rose y a nuestra ayudante amarradas en la oficina de la librería"

"Lo que haremos es esto, llamare a la policía y luego la acompañare afuera y le diré que nos espere un momento mientras guardamos el dinero para que no sospeche y así le daremos tiempo a la policía de llegar"

Llamaron a la policía e informaron de la situación, salieron de la oficina para continuar con el plan, pero al salir no encontraron al hombre, le preguntaron a la funcionaria y esta respondió que se marchó tan pronto entraron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Slade, acaban de informarle a la Policía Local acerca de un intento de robo con retención de personas en la librería Pearson's Sisters Bookstore, el sospechoso estaba en el banco pero dejo allí una de las mujeres que secuestro y se cree que volvió a la librería, vamos de camino porque la mujer que informo, explico que estaba retenida su hermana y su ayudante…allí trabaja Amanda"

"Perfecto Ven, avísame cuando rescates a Amanda, no le digas nada de… su condición, dile que la traes para protegerla"

"Entendido"

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre subió el coche al andén, entro corriendo a la librería y dejo la puerta abierta, corrió a la oficina, abrió pronto y grito "Tu hermana es una perra estúpida y ahora ustedes dos lo pagaran, caminando, ahora tendrá que pagar el dinero si quiere volver a ver tu viejo trasero vivo"

Las mujeres caminaron a empujones, con la esperanza de que Elizabeth Pearson hubiese podido conseguir ayuda, las empujo dentro de la parte trasera del coche y arranco rechinando las llantas, tomo la vía hacia la autopista y en el camino dos SUV le pasaron por el lado pero inmediatamente dieron vuelta tras él, al identificar que era el coche que buscaban, luego se sumaron varias patrullas de policía, el Jefe de Policía le ordeno por el megáfono "detenga el auto inmediatamente"

El hombre desesperado aumento la velocidad y grito "No pienso volver a la cárcel" trato de atravesar la autopista subiéndose al separador pero debido a la alta velocidad, perdió el control del vehículo volcándolo, dio tres vueltas y se deslizo varios metros antes de parar completamente.

Todos los hombres y machos que le perseguían saltaron de sus autos para ayudarles, los tres ocupantes del auto estaban inconscientes, con varias fracturas pero vivos, Vengeance se lanzó al suelo e intento sacar a Amanda, pero Shane le detuvo explicándole que lo mejor era esperar a los paramédicos para evitar mayores daños.

Mientras llegaban las ambulancias Ven llamo a Slade

"La encontramos, pero el auto volcó y no me permiten sacarla hasta que llegue la ambulancia, está viva e inconsciente, pero huelo su sangre, comunícate con el helicóptero para que venga a la autopista e informa al personal médico para que estén listos, Pídele a Justice que hable con el Jefe de Policía para que no me impida llevarme a Amanda, a propósito ¿a dónde la llevo?

"Gracias Ven, tráela a reserva, Trisha la atenderá personalmente, ya mismo le informo de esto a Justice"

El sonido de las ambulancias tranquilizo a Vengeance, le preocupaba que el sangrado indicara que Amanda estaba en grave peligro o que hubiese perdido su bebe, casi de inmediato el Jefe de Policía recibió una llamada, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y colgó, Ven oyó la voz de su líder, pero espero a ser informado por el Jefe.

Sacaron a Amanda del coche y la colocaron en una camilla con un cuello ortopédico, la ajustaron y el jefe se acercó y dio la instrucción "A esta mujer la llevaran en Helicóptero, necesitamos que nos faciliten la camilla, saquen a los otros dos"

Mientras los otros paramédicos sacaban del coche al criminal y la Sra Pearson, dos paramédicos revisaban a Amanda, tenía una gran herida en su cabeza que sangraba profusamente, el helicóptero llego, subieron a Amanda en la camilla y Shane la iba controlando, cuando iba alzando el vuelo y a pesar de la mirada confundida del humano, Ven se colocó entre él y Amanda para tapar con su cuerpo lo que hacía, se agacho y aspiro sobre el vientre de Amanda, respiro con tranquilidad, dejo a Shane hacer su trabajo y mientras se dirigían a reserva realizo una llamada, solicitando que fuera privada.

"Slade, vamos de camino, El aroma sigue allí, Shane va controlando sus signos vitales y presiona una herida que tiene en su cabeza… nos vemos pronto"

.

**Y por lo visto el pasado no siempre se queda atrás…... Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios… recuerden que procuro actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Este capítulo me dio muchas vueltas en la cabeza, espero que llene sus expectativas… Gracias por seguir comentando… hacen a esta mujer muy feliz _****_J_**

CAPITULO 6

Flame se despertó sintiéndose mareado y al abrir sus ojos vio 4 pares de ojos viéndole fijamente, al ver a Justice él recordó a Amanda y a su hijo y se agito pero no pudo moverse.

"¡Tranquilo Flame!, Amanda está estable, viene en un helicóptero hacia aquí y necesito que estés calmado si quieres que te libere… ¿vas a estar calmado?"

Flame asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Justice y Slade soltaron rápidamente las correas y lo ayudaron a sentarse

"Dijiste que Amanda está estable… y… ¿mi hijo?" Pregunto un muy nervioso Flame.

"Vengeance dice que su aroma esta igual a la última vez, los paramédicos la revisaron y no tenía ningún golpe o hematoma en el área abdominal, tampoco presento ningún sangrado, tiene una herida en la cabeza que Trisha revisara tan pronto estén aquí"

El felino Pelirrojo respiro con un poco más de tranquilidad y Justice continuo.

"Flame… debes saber que Amanda aún no ha recuperado la conciencia"

"Suele ser algo normal debido a la situación estresante que acabo de vivir sumado a sus hormonas" Intervino Trisha tratando de tranquilizarlo, "lo importante es que sus signos vitales estén estables, tan pronto revise la herida en su cabeza le hare una ecografía para constatar que él bebe está bien, aunque sé por experiencia que los bebes especies son muy fuertes".

Flame sentía el apoyo de sus compañeros y de la Dra Norbit y lo agradecía, pero no podía evitar el estar nervioso, necesitaba verla para saber que todo estaría bien.

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?"

"No más de 5 minutos, ¿ya se te paso el mareo?, la última vez que estuve sedado recuerdo que desperté con el mundo dándome vueltas" dijo Fury recordando cuando nació su hijo y fue necesario que le sedaran.

"Ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿podemos ir a esperar al helicóptero?"

"Claro que sí, vamos" respondió Justice

Salieron los 4 machos y Trisha se detuvo un momento para preguntarle a Midnight si estaba todo listo, salió tras ellos, Slade la estaba esperando en la puerta y los otros 3 se adelantaron.

"¿Qué te preocupa Pirulí?" dijo Trisha abrazándolo por la cintura

El macho suspiro… "Lo que viene, aun no le dijimos a Flame que Flirt quiere verla y aún no sabemos cómo reaccionara Amanda a su embarazo y a Flame, Sunshine me conto con preocupación que la última vez que ellos se vieron las cosas no quedaron nada bien… Amanda no quiso hablar de ello ni con Sun, ni con Flirt, ni siquiera con Lauren que es su mejor amiga"

Mientras hablaba Slade escucho las aspas del helicóptero, tomo a Trisha en brazos y corrió para que estuviera allí cuando descendiera

"Yo podría haber corrido"

"Lo se Doc, pero habrías llegado muy cansada y necesitas atender a Amanda"

Al llegar ya estaban allí Flame acompañado de Justice, Fury y Slash que los estaba esperando fuera del centro médico, además estaban Lauren y Wrath, Flirt estaba mirando de lejos por exigencia de Justice, justo desde el lugar donde una vez Flame vio partir a Amanda.

El helicóptero descendió y los machos ayudaron a Vengeance a bajar la camilla, Trisha se acercó, chequeo sus constantes, mientras Flame del otro lado le tomo la mano y puso la otra sobre su abdomen, quería olerla pero no quería llamar la atención de Shane

Trisha le dio unos minutos y luego se giró hacia los demás

"Por favor llévenla al centro médico, Midnight les mostrara donde ubicarla"

Slade la volvió a alzar para llevarla corriendo, mientras 4 machos corrían con la camilla.

Dejaron a Amanda donde Midnight les señalo, mientras Trisha se lavaba las manos para atenderla, con dificultad convencieron a Flame y Lauren de esperar mientras la doctora la revisaba.

.

.

.

Afuera Lauren caminaba de un lado a otro, de repente se paro

"¿Dónde demonios esta Flirt?"

Flame que estaba de pie junto a Slash con las manos en la cabeza, la miro duramente y un gruñido se escapó de su pecho

"¿Flirt? Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí"

Wrath respondió con un gruñido de advertencia, pero su mujer se giró hacia Flame entrecerrando los ojos y le respondió entre dientes con ira

"Flirt es el mejor amigo de Amanda, es quien habla con ella cada día y la ayuda con la depresión en la que Tú la dejaste" lo señalo y levanto un poco la voz…. "Además por si no lo sabes fue él quien se dio cuenta que pasaba algo con Amanda, si él no hubiese extrañado su llamada… ella… ella"

Lauren no pudo terminar se tapó el rostro con las manos y lloro, Wrath la consoló abrazándola.

Flame se sintió abatido por las palabras de Lauren, sobre todo por las primeras, pensó que ella tenía razón, le había roto el corazón a Amanda.

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Flirt fue quien inicio la búsqueda?"

Slade respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

Justice se acercó al Pelirrojo y puso una mano sobre su hombro, "Tienes que pensar en el bienestar de Amanda y de tu hijo por encima de todo, y por encima de todo significa que aunque te sientas posesivo harás lo mejor por ellos, y mira que entiendo lo posesivos que nos ponemos con nuestras mujeres, pero si ella pide ver a Flirt, lo traeremos y necesito que tú lo toleres, porque lo más importante ahora es que él bebe y ella estén bien, ¿me sigues Flame?

"Si" respondió en un tono bajo, su interior le quemaba, - ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Fury se lo advirtió una y otra vez en su charla y la Dra Yard se lo recordó cuando hablaron, pero el decidió mal y ahora lo estaba pagando-.

.

.

.

.

Trisha reviso la cabeza de Amanda, suspiro con tranquilidad al ver que aunque la herida no era precisamente pequeña, la misma no era profunda, así que con ayuda de Midnight aplico un poco de anestesia local y suturo, Pensó que debía hacerle una radiografía para cerciorarse que no había daño interno, así que le pidió a la enfermera que la ayudara a desplazar a Amanda en la camilla hasta la sala de radiología, se sintió feliz de haber convencido a Justice de adecuar una de las salas del centro médico para esto, tomo uno de los delantales plomados ( protección especial contra la radiación) y lo coloco sobre el abdomen de Amanda, no sabía cómo afectaba los rayos X a las especies pero no se arriesgaría, le dio la instrucción a Midnight para que ajustara el aparato, salió de la habitación y lo accionaron, luego fueron junto a Amanda, la enfermera tomo la placa para el procedimiento habitual, mientras la Dra Norbit le retiraba el chaleco, entre las dos llevaron nuevamente la camilla a la sala anterior para hacerle la ecografía.

"Midnight pídele a Flame que entre, explícales que le vamos a hacer la ecografía para que no se pongan nerviosos allá afuera… informales lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento, tú me has oído antes"

La enfermera salió y todos se acercaron

"La Dra Norbit les manda a decir que: Amanda aun esta inconsciente, pero está estable, se le suturo la herida de la cabeza y ya se le tomo una radiografía para constatar que no hayan daños internos, ahora le va a hacer la ecografía y pidió que entre Flame para ver a su hijo"

Nadie dijo nada, Flame camino en silencio tras la hembra y cuando llego hasta la mujer que llevaba a su hijo se acercó y olio su abdomen como deseaba desde que llego en el helicóptero, Trisha puso el gel sobre su abdomen y paso el transductor (parte del ecógrafo que hace contacto con la piel), luego señalo hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa.

"Mira a tu hijo Flame, está perfecto, de acuerdo a la fecha en la que estuvo contigo tiene 5 semanas de embarazo, así que en 15 semanas más o menos dependiendo del carácter de tu hijo, lo tendrás en los brazos, te felicito y pase lo que pase entre tú y Amanda sé que serás un gran padre…"

Mientras hablaban Amanda gimió y llevo su mano libre a la cabeza, Trisha miro a Midnight que regresaba con la placa de rayos x en la mano y señalando hacia Flame dijo en un tono que solo ellos dos escucharon "Sácalo ya", luego tomo la mano de Amanda para que no se tocara los puntos de sutura

"Amanda soy la Dra Trisha Norbit, necesito que no te toques la cabeza y abras los ojos, voy a darte algo para el dolor, dime si sientes dolor o molestia en alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo"

Amanda gimió otra vez y dijo casi susurrando "El dolor de cabeza me está matando"

Trisha le alcanzo 2 pastillas y un vaso con agua, puso en su mano las pastillas y la ayudo a sentarse para que las tomara, Amanda lo hizo sin abrir sus ojos y luego pregunto: "¿En qué hospital estoy? ¡Mierda!" abrió muy grandes sus ojos y se sentó "Por favor dígame que atraparon a ese hijo de puta que nos tenía ¿cómo están las Señoras Pearson?

"Cálmate Amanda, es mejor que te quedes recostada, luego buscare a alguien que responda todas tus preguntas, ahora respóndeme ¿te duele algo a parte de la cabeza?

"Con el dolor de cabeza es suficiente te lo juro… siento algo de dolor en el cuerpo, imagino que por los golpes contra el carro cuando dio vueltas, pero no siento nada roto si a eso te refieres"

Trisha alcanzo la placa de Rayos X y la reviso contra luz para no alejarse de Amanda.

"Te suture nueve puntos en la cabeza, por eso el dolor, afortunadamente el golpe no te causo daño interno" se giró hacia Midnight que estaba lejos de la vista de Amanda "Enfermera por favor haga pasar a su amiga"

"¿Lauren está aquí? ella no puede… Espero no haberla metido en ninguna dificultad por venir".

Lauren se acercó a su amiga, aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y se agacho para abrazarla.

"Que susto nos diste, nada me hace más feliz que saber que estas a salvo y aquí"

"¿Aquí?" pregunto Amanda sorprendida

Trisha respondió "Estas en el centro médico de La Reserva, Flirt informo que no te encontraba y solicito ayuda para buscarte, el equipo especial y algunos machos caninos con apoyo de la policía local te buscaron y encontraron, se decidió que por tu seguridad lo mejor era que vinieras para acá"

Amanda seguía consternada - realmente los de la ONE se preocupaban en grande- pero trato de disimularlo preguntando "¿Sabes algo de las señoras Pearson y del maldito que me secuestro?"

"El hombre que te secuestro se llama Michael Green y era compañero de celda de Matt, salió en libertad condicional hace 2 semanas y mañana mismo al salir del hospital volverá a la cárcel, en su afán por defenderse delato a Matt, así que incrementaran su pena y lo cambiaran a un patio con mayor seguridad"

"Dos guardias de seguridad les iban a ayudar a escapar" dijo Amanda con temor

"El los delato pero suplico que lo cambien de estado por temor a que lo maten… La Sra Elizabeth Pearson está bien, y cuida de su hermana en el hospital que se rompió un brazo y tiene algunos golpes en la cabeza, el jefe de policía se comprometió a informarles que estas bien y recuperándote, omitiendo en qué lugar estas"

Amanda suspiro "Estaba muy preocupada por ellas, lamento que se hayan visto involucradas en esto… ¿Flirt está afuera?

Trisha se adelantó a la respuesta de Lauren "Si y le pediré que pase si eso quieres, pero antes debo preguntarte algunas cosas para llenar tu historia clínica… ¿tienes alguna enfermedad?"

"Estos últimos días tuve malestar estomacal, iba a ir al médico cuando me secuestraron, pero una enfermedad especifica de antes no"

"¿Tomas medicamentos con o sin prescripción?"

"Ocasionalmente un analgésico suave cuando me duele la cabeza, ah y anticonceptivos orales"

"¿Has tomado algún otro medicamento que no sea usual este último mes?"

"No… Espera, si, tuve que tomar antibióticos por un tratamiento dental" - y olvide tomar la última pastilla por estar aquí-

"¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?"

"Mmmm… no lo recuerdo… creo que hace más de un mes… dos meses quizás" respondió tranquilamente Amanda

"Amanda, cuando el medico te prescribió los antibióticos ¿te informo que estos alteran el efecto de los anticonceptivos?"

"No…. No me pregunto si los tomaba… es que no me los prescribió mi médico de siempre, él estaba viajando…" Amanda sintió algo raro en su pecho, pero no supo identificar que era."

"¿Amanda has tenido relaciones sexuales en el último mes y medio?"

La extraña sensación en su pecho incremento "Wow... ¿eso también lo deben poner en la Historia clínica?"

"Es muy importante que respondas esto Amanda"

Lauren le tomo la mano y la apretó "La Dra Norbit es de mi absoluta confianza, responde por favor"

"Si, solo una vez… pero él no puede tener hijos…. Aun no entiendo el porqué de esta pregunta, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Amanda identifico la sensación que la estaba embargando ¡Miedo!

"¿Porque crees que el hombre con el que estuviste no puede tener hijos?

"Demonios… ¡porque lo sé! Dra me está matando, que diablos me quiere decir"

"Que estas embarazada"

Amanda abrió su boca y no pudo pronunciar palabra, de repente se levantó e inclinó hacia un lado vomitando solo líquido bilioso. Lauren la sujeto y la ayudo a recostarse otra vez

"¡Mierda… Mierda! eso es imposible" susurro Amanda "Los nueva especies no pueden tener hijos todo el mundo lo sabe"

"Es información clasificada, solo la pueden saber los de la ONE incluyendo sus compañeras humanas, no se le puede informar al público por el riesgo que correrían nuestros hijos, ni siquiera lo podemos decir a nuestras familias para evitar que estén en peligro por el simple hecho de tener esta información, Los machos especies solo pueden engendrar con Humanas"

Amanda empezó a hiperventilar, Trisha y Lauren la ayudaron a sentarse.

"Cálmate Amanda, trata de respirar pausadamente, sé que esto es difícil de digerir y te entiendo, yo fui la primera mujer que tuvo un hijo especies y cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba me asusté mucho… pero tú no estás sola, tú tienes la dicha de tener a tu mejor amiga aquí y para la ONE ahora eres parte de ellos, te cuidaran y consentirán como no imaginas"

Amanda intento pausar su respiración "Tu dijiste hijos, ¿cuántos hijos especies?"

"13 con el tuyo, todos varones… tienes 5 semanas de embarazo, pero el embarazo especies dura menos tiempo"

"Si solo tengo 5 semanas ¿cómo sabes que es varón? ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el embarazo?"

"Dura más o menos 20 semanas… y son varones al parecer por un asunto de genética, tu bebe será idéntico a su padre… por cierto… Flame está feliz y quiere verte"

Amanda ignoro el último comentario de la Dra Norbit y miro hacia Lauren

"¿Tienes un hijo?"

"Si, es idéntico a Wrath… lamento no habértelo dicho pero…"

"No te preocupes, de verdad lo entiendo… he visto lo que han hecho los locos fanáticos a las compañeras, no imagino que harían si supieran de los niños… lamento no haberte contado… lo de… él,…. Es que simplemente no podía hablar de eso… no se lo dije a nadie"

Amanda se quedó pensando y se giró hacia Trisha entrecerrando los ojos

"No se lo dije a nadie… ¿cómo lo supieron? ¿Que estaba embarazada y quien es el padre?"

"Cuando Flirt informo que no sabía de ti, enviaron caninos a tu casa, uno de ellos quiso saber si el hombre que te había llevado era tu pareja y olio tu cama, cuando estamos embarazadas de un macho especie, nuestro olor cambia y el alcanzo a percibir ese particular aroma en tu cama, así supimos que estabas embarazada y que era de un especie.

"Vaya que tienen super sentidos… y ¿cómo supieron que era de… él?"

"Al comienzo pensamos que era de Flirt, porque te quedaste con él hace unas semanas en Homeland, pero Lauren dijo que era imposible y que te lo había preguntado específicamente, surgió la sospecha sobre Flame y tuvimos que confirmarlo con Sunshine… quiero que sepas que Slade la obligo a decirlo, ella no quería hacerlo, pero era imperante informar al padre"

"Ya lo había olvidado… Sunshine me encontró en la mañana y… yo le rogué que por favor no dijera nada acerca de eso"

"¿Flirt me odia?" pregunto Amanda buscando los ojos de su amiga

"Nooo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Él está muy preocupado por ti" respondió Lauren pasando la mano por su cabello

"Le pueden pedir que venga ¿por favor?"

Trisha fue a la sala de espera a pedir que trajeran a Flirt… le partía el corazón tener que decirlo delante de Flame, pero Lauren la ignoro totalmente cuando se lo menciono… -Amanda ni siquiera quiso pronunciar su nombre-

"Slade, ¿puedes pedirle a Flirt que venga?"

El macho asintió con su cabeza y miro de reojo a Justice y Fury, de repente Flame salió corriendo, Slash y Fury fueron tras él, mientras Slade buscaba a Flirt.

Justice se acercó a Trisha y pregunto sin rodeos "¿Qué paso?"

"Ya sabe que está embarazada, le di toda la información acerca del tema, le dije que Flame lo sabía y que estaba feliz, ella lo ignoro, pregunto por Flirt y pidió que viniera… No sé qué demonios paso entre ella y Flame pero la jodió y ahora ella no quiere ni mencionar su nombre… Flame es un excelente macho…lo siento por el… de verdad"

"Yo también lo siento por el… sé que tiene sentimientos fuertes por Amanda y sé que se equivocó en sus decisiones porque de verdad quería protegerla, pero ahora me corresponde como líder de la ONE protegerla a ella y a su bebe"

"Lo se… ¿qué vas a hacer exactamente?"

"Lo que pensamos inicialmente con Slade, darle una casa al lado de Lauren y Wrath… el resto no lo sé a ciencia cierta, la situación Flame – Flirt no me lo hace fácil…si solo falta que Vengeance la quiera reclamar"

Trisha soltó una fuerte carcajada, que rápidamente se acompañó de otra y otra, hasta que por fin pudo hablar "no conocía al Justice humorista"

"La verdad extraño que Flame haga este tipo de bromas que nos ayudaban a calmar los ánimos…" Sacudió la cabeza con pesar "Hablare con nuestras hembras para que la acompañen y cuiden por turnos, ellas estarán encantadas… incluso nuestras compañeras… y hablare con Flirt, porque imagino que se ofrecerá para cuidarla y ella accederá…"

"Si, habla con él, pídele que le dé un poco de espacio a Amanda para sosegarse, si ella hubiese querido estar con él, este sería su bebe, además, si Amanda no sintiera nada por Flame, su reacción seria de indiferencia y lo que yo veo es mucho dolor"

Mientras conversaban llego Slade con Flirt, él se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Justice le hablo "No empeores la situación... Esta no es la primera vez que estas en medio de una pareja y espero que consideres el hecho de que hay un bebe de por medio"

Flirt se giró hacia Justice y de manera respetuosa pero contundente respondió "Yo solo quiero ver a mi amiga y darle apoyo, y quiero que sepas que yo no me metí entre ellos dos, si es cierto yo le pedí que estuviera conmigo, pero cuando ella dijo No, yo me quede ahí junto a ella sabiendo que solo podía ser su amigo y eso he sido y es lo que pretendo seguir siendo, no soy yo quien hirió los sentimientos de Amanda… ¿puedo entrar y ver a Amanda?"

Justice movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

.

.

.

"Pára Flame… ¿acaso es esto un Tour por La Reserva? O es que estas pensando en visitar a Leo" grito Fury.

El felino paro en seco y se giró hacia los machos que le observaban.

"Le di mi palabra a Justice de hacer lo mejor por Amanda y por mi hijo… así que tenía que huir de allá, porque si veo entrar a Flirt mi instinto ganara y le romperé la cara… y Amanda me odiara aún más… por eso tenía que alejarme…"

Fury entendió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en este momento el pelirrojo y trato de distraerlo cambiándole de tema

"¿Viste a tu hijo?"

"Si, y jamás imagine la emoción que sentiría al ver una parte de mí en esa pantalla, aún es muy pequeño, pero me pareció el ser más hermoso del planeta… después de su madre"

Slash miro a Fury e insistió en desviar nuevamente el hilo de la conversación

"Tienes que pensar un nombre para tu hijo, no le vayas a dejar poner Carl o Peter"

Flame esbozo una leve sonrisa triste "¿Que la comida de hoy fue payaso, que todo el mundo está bromista hoy?... Si Amanda le quiere poner Peter a mi hijo, lo llamare Peter" luego los miro a los ojos a ambos "Gracias… de verdad gracias… por lo que tratan de hacer… por su apoyo"

Fury se acercó "¿y qué piensas hacer?"

"No se… ¿Qué quiero hacer? quiero entrar al centro médico, ponerme a Amanda en el hombro y llevarla a mi apartamento, amarrarla en la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que se convenza de que su lugar es a mi lado"

Fury y Slash rieron "Si, creo que eso es lo que todos quisimos hacer en nuestro momento, unos más que otros"

.

.

.

.

"Hola Hermosa"

"Hola Guapo"

"¿Puedo abrazarte?"

"Por supuesto"

Flirt se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente y Amanda le dijo al oído:

"Gracias por salvarme… salvarnos… por preocuparte y hacer que la ONE interviniera"

"Si ellos no lo hubiesen hecho, yo mismo me habría escapado para buscarte"

"Lamento mucho no…."

Flirt puso su dedo sobre los labios de Amanda "Shhh lo que tenías que decir lo dijiste, siempre fuiste franca y directa en lo que podías."

"¿Me puedes sacar de aquí?"

Trisha que había entrado hace un instante respondió "me temo que no señorita, tuviste un golpe en la cabeza, cualquier hospital respetable te obligaría a mínimo 24 horas bajo observación y te aseguro que este centro médico lo es, así que pasaras la noche aquí, te cambiare a una de las habitaciones para que estés más cómoda, Midnight y yo nos quedaremos a tu cuidado"

"Yo podría hacerlo, las dos han estado aquí toda la tarde y parte de la noche" sugirió Flirt

"¿No sabía que fueras médico o enfermero certificado?" respondió Trisha irritada

El macho guardo silencio

"Eso pensé… si quieres ven a verla mañana, por el momento creo que lo mejor es que Amanda descanse"

Amanda y Flirt se despidieron, con la promesa del macho de regresar al día siguiente, Midnight la llevo a una de las habitaciones, la ayudo a tomar un baño y ponerse un pijama que le llevo su amiga para que estuviese más cómoda, tomo una cena suave y se acostó, puso la TV y paso los canales buscando algo que ver antes de dormir.

Nada le pareció interesante, así que decidió apagar el TV, la lámpara de la mesa de noche y simplemente cerrar sus ojos. El silencio a su alrededor la dejo sola con sus pensamientos, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde que se despertó en la mañana, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo vivido con el maldito criminal que la secuestro… Michael había dicho su amiga que se llamaba… pero ya no valía la pena pensar en eso… él y Matt pagarían una condena considerable por ello… además ahora tenía algo muy importante en lo que pensar, puso la mano sobre su vientre y susurro "¿Cómo es posible que hasta hace unas horas no sabía que existías y ya mi corazón muere de amor por ti?" La Dra Trisha tenía razón, ya no estaba sola, nunca más lo estaría, ahora estaban los dos, y haría lo que fuera necesario para que su bebe estuviera bien, susurro "Te amo bebe" y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

**Difícil capitulo… se me parte el corazón por Flame y quiero correr a consolarlo… pero a veces hay q aprender de la forma difícil que todas las decisiones implican consecuencias…. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios… recuerden que procuro actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Que ansiedad tenía por subir este capítulo…. Gracias por seguir leyendo, por señalar esta historia como favorita, por sus comentarios…. Mil Gracias! _**

CAPITULO 7

Amanda se lavó la cara tratando de despejarse, agradecía profundamente que la Dra Trisha le hubiese dejado 2 analgésicos en su mesita de noche con agua porque el dolor de cabeza la enloquecía, y como si esto no fuese suficiente había tenido sueños revueltos, alguna vez oyó a alguien decir que había tenido un sueño dentro del sueño y ella pensó que estaba drogado, pero justo eso es lo que le paso anoche, tenía pesadillas horribles que mezclaban situaciones pasadas con Matt y lo recientemente ocurrido y luego… simplemente una mano acariciaba su cabello mientras le decía shhh duerme nena estas a salvo… ella trato de abrir los ojos y aunque los sentía pesados alcanzo a ver su cabello rojo, como si estuviese envuelto en llamas, despertó asustada y encendió la lamparita y nada, no había nadie más que ella en la habitación…. Se miró al espejo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar el recuerdo y dijo como hablándose a sí misma "que locura… un sueño dentro del sueño" camino hacia la puerta para buscar a la enfermera mientras pensaba que odiaba esa pesadilla que la había perseguido hace un tiempo y que ahora se mezclaba con su reciente terror… pero odiaba aún más soñar con él, con su voz… ella quería ser fuerte pero su mente la traicionaba.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡Gracias!"

"Lamento no poder hacer más por ti… ten paciencia… dale tiempo a que se calme…."

El pelirrojo suspiro con tristeza y miro a la Doctora "me voy antes de que me encuentre aquí"

Trisha solo asintió con su cabeza y luego se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Amanda, cuando se acercaba a la puerta la mujer se asomó con timidez

"Hey, ¿cómo estás?, ven siéntate en la cama para que te pueda revisar los puntos"

"Gracias por los analgésicos, me siento mucho mejor…aunque con algo de hambre"

Amanda se sentó en la cama y Trisha la revisaba "Por supuesto que debes tener mucha hambre, estos pequeñines heredaron el apetito de sus papas, Midnight ya te está trayendo el desayuno, te daré el alta para que vayas a la casa que te asignaron, no te preocupes que está muy cerca de Lauren y ella te acompañara hoy junto con Wrath"

"¿La casa que me asignaron?"

"Si, recuerda que te dije que al llevar un bebe especies eres considerada una de ellos por la ONE, y eso implica que te darán todo lo que necesites y lo que no, solo por consentirte, empezando por una casa… esa fue la orden de Justice desde que se supo de tu embarazo… anoche estuvo aquí y no se fue hasta que te dormiste"

"¿Justice North?"

"Aja"

"Wow… me habría encantado hablar con él… lo conocí en el matrimonio de Lauren y me pareció muy amable"

"El vendrá la otra semana a verte con Jessie y su chiquitin"

"Uff… me siento como visitada por celebridades… Dra Trisha… ¿Lauren vendrá por mí?

"Si, junto con su compañero y su hijo… Freedom… es hermoso, luego te presentare a Forest, aunque él está un poco más grande… sigue siendo muy hermoso… claro que esa es la opinión de una mama muy orgullosa" dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Amanda le respondió con una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre su abdomen

"Ya quiero verlo"

"Será una copia en miniatura de Flame… será hermosísimo y lo imagino risueño y bromista como él"

Amanda frunció el entrecejo, no era tonta, y no se le escapaban los intentos de la Doctora por sacar el tema… pero aunque su mente la traicionara en sueños, en este momento estaba muy despierta y no caería en ello… demonios no.

"Tomare una ducha, mientras llega el desayuno ¿Cuándo me quitaras esto? Dijo señalándose los puntos.

"En un par de días, yo iré a tu casa…. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llama por favor… lo que sea"

"Está bien… Gracias" Amanda camino hacia el baño, se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha, el agua la ayudaba a relajar y a espantar sus demonios, escucho que tocaban su puerta y cerró la llave del agua para escuchar

La mujer especie hablo fuerte para hacerse escuchar "Aquí está tu desayuno, Lauren vendrá en unos 15 minutos, puse ropa limpia sobre la cama, es la más pequeña que encontré… voy a descansar, espero poder visitarte luego"

Amanda abrió la puerta del baño con la toalla amarrada a su cuerpo

"Muchas gracias… por todo… y por supuesto espero tu visita"

Midnight salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Amanda termino de secarse y se puso la ropa, luego soltó la toalla de su cabello para secarlo, se sentó en el sofá y desayuno, la enfermera había elegido muy bien, todo estaba delicioso, tapo la bandeja, y sintió cuando tocaron la puerta

"Pasa"

Lauren abrió la puerta y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla, después de unos minutos, la miro a los ojos y sonrió

"Te ves mucho mejor, de verdad me siento feliz de que estés aquí de que vivamos cerca otra vez y estemos juntas otra vez… quiero presentarte a alguien"

La mujer se giró hacia la puerta "Pasa Wrath"

Wrath entro a la habitación con su hijo en brazos… no era un bebe… pero adoraba tenerlo allí

"Te presento a Freedom"

Wrathj saludo "Hola Amanda… que bueno que estés aquí, Lauren cree que no lo sé, pero te hecha mucho de menos… te felicito por tu hijo"

Amanda no podía quitar los ojos de ese hermoso niño, era simplemente bellísimo… e idéntico a su papá.

"Hola Wrath… gracias, me da gusto verte y conocer a tu hijo… es hermoso e idéntico a ti"

"Así es, cada bebe especies ha sido idéntico a su padre, como Freedom lo es a mi"

Ella entendió el mensaje fuerte y claro…. por lo visto nadie le dejaría olvidar que el padre de su hijo era Flame… y luego su hijo se lo recordaría cada minuto del día… ya encontraría como lidiar con eso… pero debía hallar la manera de que dejaran de recordárselo por las próximas 15 semanas.

"Freedom… lindo nombre….debo empezar a pensar en el de mi hijo"

Lauren rio, sabiendo que su amiga siempre sabia escabullirse

"Ya pensaremos en ello, ¿ya estas lista?"

"Creo que si"

"Vamos entonces, te mostrare tu casa y después iremos a buscar algo de ropa, mientras pedimos una de tu talla en internet"

Cuando se disponían a salir entro Flirt sonriendo coqueto como siempre

"Hermosa, ¿de verdad pensabas irte sin mí?"

"Pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa de venir a verme" respondió ella fingiéndose ofendida

"Jamás… Hola Wrath, Hola Lauren" contesto mientras molestaba el cabello de Freedom "Hola pequeño Wrath… y ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Lauren va a mostrarme donde voy a vivir"

"Perfecto, voy con ustedes, lo tuyo está muy reciente mejor te llevo" dijo sorprendiendo a Amanda cuando la levanto en brazos.

Ella grito "Bájame… Flirt puedo caminar bájame"

"Tienes que cuidarte ¿no? Yo te llevo hasta el Jeep" respondió el Felino mientras la llevaba por el pasillo seguido por Wrath, Lauren y su hijo

Amanda comenzó a reír y movía las piernas "eres un tonto, bájame ya"

De repente Flirt paro en seco y Amanda sintió que se tensionaba su agarre, miro al frente y vio a Flame atravesado en el pasillo a pocos pasos de ellos

"Bájala Ya" dijo fuertemente el felino y parecía que sus ojos echaban chispas

Amanda sintió una corriente atravesando su cuerpo, una mezcla de miedo, ira y quizás en lo profundo de su ser algo de emoción por verle, no le veía desde… desde que se quedó embarazada.

"Bájala ya Flirt ¿no me oíste?"

Lauren quiso adelantarse pero Wrath puso su mano delante de ella y movió su cabeza en negación.

Flirt apretó sus dientes y con ira respondió "Si quieres luchar déjame llevarla a su casa y dime dónde quieres que nos veamos y lucharemos"

"¿Eso te gustaría verdad? Que te pidiera luchar, solo quiero que bajes a Amanda" la miro a los ojos suplicante "Quiero hablar contigo por favor"

Wrath y Lauren permanecían quietos tras de Flirt, El macho al oír al Felino supo que era sincero, tomo la mano de Lauren y se adelantó, miro a Amanda y dijo lo más suavemente que su voz le permitió "Te esperamos en el Jeep" saliendo por el pasillo al exterior

Flirt aun sujetaba a Amanda con fuerza y no quitaba sus ojos de Flame

"Flirt, bájame por favor" dijo la mujer con la poca voz que logro sacar

"No tienes que hacerlo nena" respondió sin quitar los ojos del otro macho

"Mírame… está bien… bájame, hablare con él… en algún momento debía hacerlo"

El felino la miro a los ojos, y la puso sobre sus pies con delicadeza, luego llevo su mano a la barbilla de ella y la levanto para que lo mirara, Flame gruño pero el no quito su vista de ella y no le permitió a ella mirar "Te estaré esperando afuera, si quieres que venga solo di mi nombre y aquí estaré ¿vale?"

Amanda asintió con su cabeza y espero a que su amigo saliera, mientras tanto Flame la contemplaba, adoraba ver sus hermosos ojos marrones enmarcados por su cabello rubio, cuando sintió que por fin estaban solos se acercó un poco a ella y ella estiro su mano pidiendo con un gesto que se detuviera

"Amanda…"

"Si acepte hablar contigo es para dejar las cosas claras… yo no soy una mala persona y jamás alejaría a mi hijo de su padre, a menos que fuera un peligro para él… y sé que este no es el caso, de manera que cuando nazca podrás verlo las veces que quieras… Pero escúchame muy bien, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que te me acerques y mucho menos que me toques… Maldita sea si permito que vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mí… Lamento mucho no haber cumplido lo que me pediste, pero jamás pensé que podría quedarme embarazada..."

Flame la escuchaba y sentía que su interior se rompía por sus duras afirmaciones, pero el dolor impreso en sus palabras lo estaba matando

"¿Lamentas estar embarazada?"

"Por supuesto que no… Amo a mi hijo… Aunque tú seas el padre"

"Desearías que fuera Flirt el padre ¿Verdad?"

Amanda frunció el entrecejo, - ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? –

"Eso no te incumbe"

"Amanda escúchame, yo te amo, hace 5 semanas fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando por fin pude hacerte el amor como anhelaba desde aquel día en el bar hace más de un año, y saber que ahora llevas a mi hijo en ti…

"¿Qué tú me amas? mira que tienes una rara manera de amar, porque recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste cuando terminamos de… ¿Cómo es que le dicen ustedes?.. Ah sí compartir sexo" e imitando su voz dijo "Amanda… Mañana te iras y no volveremos a vernos más… Porque eso fue lo que dijiste ¿Verdad?" Amanda apretaba sus puños porque sentía que las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos "Así que no se te ocurra decirme ahora que me amas, porque ese día me jodiste el cuerpo y luego el alma... y si sientes que soy tu obligación porque llevo a tu hijo en mi te diré que no te preocupes, no seré la primera ni la última mujer que tenga a su hijo sola… bueno quizás especies si… pero que me da igual… eso es exactamente lo que haré"

El felino movió su cabeza y con decisión se acercó más a ella

"Quédate quieto… no te acerques más"

"Nunca me dejas decirte las razones del por qué no te llame, por qué no respondí tus llamadas hace un año atrás, o del por qué te pedí que te fueras, simplemente me mandas al diablo y no me dejas decírtelo"

Amanda quito con suavidad las lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos "Yo no quiero escuchar nada mas de ti Flame… esta conversación se acabó, cuando tenga la próxima ecografía le pediré a la Dra Norbit que te avise… lo hago por mi hijo, no puedo hacer más"

La mujer bajo su cabeza y se dispuso a ir por el pasillo pensando en pasar lo más lejos que pudiese del macho frente a ella, este se quedó quieto observándola acercarse y cuando paso por su lado la tomo del brazo rápidamente y la acerco a él, se agacho y puso sus labios sobre los de una Amanda petrificada por la sorpresa, la beso mientras ella luchaba en su interior por no responder al beso que tanto ansiaba su cuerpo traidor, como pudo con su mano libre abofeteo al felino pelirrojo con fuerza, el no sintió dolor pero entendió que debía soltarla, aunque deseaba con su ser ponerla en su hombro y llevarla a la habitación más cercana… pero no quería enfurecerla aún más… no pondría en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

Tan pronto Amanda se sintió libre de los grandes brazos del macho grito con furia "¿No entendiste? No quiero que me toques nunca más" y corrió hacia la puerta sintiendo su corazón acelerado y sabiendo que no era por furia que palpitaba así... pero se congelaría el infierno antes de reconocerlo.

Flame se quedó abatido en medio del pasillo… Amanda no le había respondido el beso… ¿realmente la había perdido? No pudo evitar el ruidoso quejido que emitió, como un animal herido, como se sentía justo en ese momento

Amanda ya había llegado al Jeep cuando lo escucho y las lágrimas salieron acompañadas de sollozos, Flirt la ayudo a subir al Jeep, donde ya estaban Wrath y su familia y la abrazo para consolarla.

.

.

.

.

"Y esta es tu casa…. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Divina…todo me parece divino ya lo sabes… solo que sigo creyendo que es muy grande para mi… para nosotros"

"Hay casas más pequeñas, pero Justice quería que estuvieras cerca mío… y se lo agradezco"

"Si quieres puedo venir a quedarme contigo" dijo Flirt fingiendo inocencia

Amanda lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con las manos en la cintura

El felino levanto sus manos en son de paz "Que es broma mujer… que es broma"

"Además cuando nazca él bebe, te hará falta el espacio… mi casa está llena de juguetes… ya lo veras" continuo Lauren "¿Te gusto el amoblado? Las cosas del bebe las puedes elegir tu…claro que si algo no te gusta solo tienes que decirlo y ellos lo cambiaran"

"Vaya que tenía razón la Dra Trisha con esto del consentimiento… todo me gusto… y elegiré lo del bebe contigo claro esta"

"Vamos a buscarte un poco de ropa y aprovechamos para dar un paseo… Freedom odia estar en casa mucho tiempo"

Amanda le dio una mirada a Flirt y respondió "Vamos"

.

.

.

Flame se sentía estúpido, pero no podía evitar seguir a su mujer… porque así ella lo negara era su mujer… él la marco en su hombro aquella noche y además dejo un hijo en su vientre… y si un hijo no era suficiente marca… demonios no sabía que lo era… afortunadamente el aire estaba a su favor o si no el felino entrometido que la acompañaba lo notaria inmediatamente… ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole a él… Se veía tan hermosa mientras sonreía…. Pero maldita sea como dolía que no fuera para él esa sonrisa…. Su deseo por romperle la cara a Flirt crecía a cada momento, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas con Amanda.

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo? A las 6pm recibes el turno ¿no?"

Flame salto al oír la voz del macho, estaba tan concentrado en Amanda que no lo oyó acercarse

"No puedo dormir sabiendo que Flirt se pasea por La Reserva con mi mujer y mi hijo"

"Tu hijo si, ¿tu mujer?" Wrath movió la cabeza "Sé que los machos solemos ser cabeza duras, pero tú, tú te llevas el premio al más grande de todos, debiste reclamarla la noche que estuviste con ella, hacerla tu compañera… Joder debiste hacerlo desde la primera vez, yo vi como la miraste cuando nos llevaste a los 3 a mi casa… ¿qué diablos paso?"

El macho suspiro "larga historia… que termino en malas decisiones que me tienen aquí espiando a la madre de mi hijo, mientras pasea con un idiota que se hace pasar por su amigo, pero que está esperando el momento preciso para clavarle las garras".

"Ve a descansar… necesitaras toda tu energía, ha habido mucho revuelo con los idiotas que protestan en las puertas… algunos están revisando el muro, como buscando por donde entrar… aun sabiendo que podemos dispararles si lo intentan"

"Locos hijos de puta"

Flame se dirigio hacia su departamento, pero después de tres pasos giro

"Tu compañera me odia"

"Le rompiste el corazón a su amiga, a su amiga del alma. agradece que aún no me pide que te arranque las pelotas… ya sabes que nunca he podido decirle que no" rio entredientes

"y a este paso terminare arrancándomelas yo mismo" dijo mientras retomaba la marcha hacia su apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Flame miro su reloj por tercera vez y eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, no había podido dormir más que un par de horas y se le estaba haciendo eterno este turno de patrullaje, a 7 metros de él se encontraba su compañero Snow que le dijo:

"¿Cansado? Podría decirse que no estás en tu mejor momento"

"Si yo pienso igual" pero él lo decía no solo por su cansancio prematuro si no por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

"Te felicito por tu hijo… lamento que las cosas no se te estén dando como quieres"

"Gracias"

Mientras los machos hablaban escucharon una camioneta venir lentamente y se les hizo extraño, no era común que hubiese afluencia de coches a esa hora y mientras lo miraban la camioneta paro bruscamente frente a sus ojos… luego vieron como quien lo manejaba se bajó del coche, para su sorpresa era una mujer embarazada, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, la mujer miro hacia abajo y movía sus manos como si discutiera con la camioneta, de repente miro hacia ellos y grito

"¿Me pueden ayudar por favor? A este maldito trasto se le pincho una llanta, por mi estado no la puedo cambiar así que trate de seguir despacio pero se niega a seguir rodando y necesito llegar a mi casa pronto"

Snow y Flame se miraron, la mujer se veía indefensa y además estaba embarazada, su instinto no les permitiría abandonarla y menos a esa hora

El pelirrojo miro al otro macho "tranquilo ya bajo yo" tomo las cuerdas que tenían preparadas en caso de que fuera necesario descender, las ajusto y empezó a descender por el muro, al llegar abajo lo primero que noto es que la mujer llevaba un fuerte perfume que no le permitía oler nada más por la irritación que este le causaba a su nariz, el macho murmuro "pensé que en embarazo su sentido del olfato se tornaba hipersensible como puede tolerar ese olor" se acercó a la mujer y el olor lo estaba agobiando realmente,

"Mujer usas demasiado perfume, ¿dónde está tu llanta de repuesto?"

La mujer lo miro ignorando el comentario y lo dirigió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y le señalo donde la podía encontrar

"La cubierta no tiene llave, solo levántala".

El felino la iba a levantar cuando sintió el leve olor de un macho proveniente de allí, miro inmediatamente a Snow para tratar de avisarle cuando dos disparos le golpearon atravesando su chaleco y tumbándolo al suelo.

Tan pronto escucho el primer disparo Snow busco a Flame y le vio caer, tomo su arma y disparo hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta y sin creerlo vio a la mujer lanzar algo contra el muro y tirarse debajo de la camioneta, el sonido de la explosión lo dejo sordo y aunque la explosión no le impacto directamente sintió como su cuerpo se venía abajo con la estructura, mientras descendía una parte del propio muro le golpeó la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

**OMG… cuando uno cree que nada puede ir peor ¡BOOM!... ya sé que querrán matarme… pero bueno ya sabemos que a estos chicos los persigue la intolerancia humana y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción…. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… recuerden que procuro actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial y total.

**_Como siempre les digo, ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por todos aquellos que leen, por los que envían reviews, por los que envían mensajes._**

**_Aprovecho para hacer una aclaración y agradezco a Ayumi9 que lo haya mencionado, la razón del porque Flame no quiere estar con Amanda es idea original de la escritora Laurann Dohner quien lo puso en Moon capítulo 5 cuando Flame hablaba con la Dra Yards (compañera de Moon) y en True lo dice Midnight en el capítulo 4 refiriéndose a la confesión de Flame por los efectos del sedante, de manera que yo escribo mi historia a partir de la información que ella da de Flame en los diferentes libros, que por cierto es la razón por la que me quede prendada del divino felino pelirrojo… después de aclarado… Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

CAPITULO 8

El sonido del primer disparo alerto a los machos que estaban más cerca pero la onda de la explosión los hizo perder el equilibrio obligándolos a agacharse unos minutos, luego se acercaron y vieron a Fury que estaba haciendo su ronda y cuando escucho el disparo corrió hacia donde su oído le guio con la explosión vio a Snow caer desde donde estaba y apuro su paso, se subió rápidamente y llamo a Snow "¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes moverte?"

Snow no respondió.

"Mierda voy a bajar"

Vengeance que había llegado rápidamente le detuvo, "bajare yo, avisa a Slade"

Vengeance se acercó a Snow, el macho recupero la conciencia por un momento y murmuro "Está herido… tras la camioneta, ahí está la mujer… de la granada, ten cui…" y perdió el conocimiento.

"Hijo de Puta, Fury envía 3 machos más otro macho está herido y ni siquiera lo oigo, Snow se desmayó"

Fury se dirigió a los machos a su lado "Quien estaba junto a Snow"

Uno de ellos respondió "Flame"

"Mierda… Vengeance… es Flame"

Tres machos bajaron rápidamente, dos ayudaron a subir a Snow con las cuerdas mientras Ven y el otro se dirigieron tras la camioneta

"Cúbreme la espalda… al parecer la perra que nos atacó sigue por aquí"

Ven encontró a Flame con su casco puesto y mucha sangre a su alrededor, levanto la tapa agujereada por Snow y encontró un humano muerto en el interior con el arma, el polvo y el humo de la explosión no le permitían usar su olfato, así que se acercó lentamente a la parte de adelante de la camioneta y no encontró nada

"No hay nadie, saquemos pronto a Flame y larguémonos"

Fury ayudo a terminar de subir a Snow mientras observaba a Ven y al otro macho subir a Flame "llevadlo rápido al centro médico" saco su teléfono y marco "Slade estoy en la brecha, Snow va herido hacia el centro médico y otros dos machos están subiendo a Flame, las balas le atravesaron su chaleco, esta inconsciente y ha perdido mucha sangre tan pronto estén aquí los enviare, Pidele a Trisha que ayude al Dr Harris…. Hijo de Puta… Slade envía más refuerzos, escucho 2 camiones que se acercan" la llamada se cortó.

.

.

.

.

.

Al interior de La Reserva la explosión se escuchó tan fuerte que varias especies salieron de sus residencias espantadas, algunos ya con sus uniformes dispuestos a apoyar a sus compañeros de lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, los de la zona salvaje simplemente se subieron al muro y se apostaron en el vigilando de cualquier movimiento.

Fury vio con pánico como Flame estaba pálido, pidió a otro felino que ayudara a llevarlo al centro médico y se dirigió a Vengeance "Ayúdame acá, mira" dijo señalando hacia los dos camiones que se acercaban rápidamente. Mientras señalaba sintió vibrar su móvil y vio que era su amigo

"Slade, son dos camiones de tipo militar, llama a Justice que pida ayuda esto no tiene buena pinta, vienen por nosotros" colgó, echo su cabeza para atrás y lanzo un gran aullido, Vengeance entendiendo lo que el macho trataba de hacer lo imito. Fury sabía que cualquiera que le escuchara entendería que era urgente ir hacia allí.

Tan pronto Fury le colgó, Slade empezó a dirigirse hacia el muro, mientras llamaba a su líder

"Justice, explotaron una granada en la parte occidental del muro, abrieron una brecha tengo dos machos heridos uno de mayor gravedad que el otro y ya los están llevando hacia el centro médico, Trisha va de camino para ayudar a atenderlos… Justice llama a tu suegro, necesitamos ayuda militar, Fury dice que hay dos camiones fuera del muro y que no tiene buena pinta... doblen la seguridad en Homeland"

.

.

.

.

Amanda se despertó muy asustada y se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta "¿lo oí o lo soñé?" Y sintió temor de pensar que en ese momento estaba sola – debí aceptar el ofrecimiento de Flirt- ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? La casa de su amiga era la más cercana iría hasta allí para saber qué hacer, se colocó un suéter sobre su pijama y se calzo, al llegar a la puerta oyó ruido fuera de su casa y el miedo la paralizo, luego escucho a su amiga Lauren fuera y abrió prontamente, al salir vio a Wrath con el uniforme puesto, y a su amiga con su hijo en brazos

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"¿Ya estas lista? Vamos que de camino Lauren te va contando lo que sabemos" respondió Wrath

Amanda asintió y lo siguió hasta el Jeep, se sentó en la parte de atrás al lado de Lauren con su rostro lleno de confusión

Su amiga en voz baja le dijo "Atacaron el muro, nos van a llevar a un lugar seguro a todas las mujeres y nuestros hijos"

Amanda no salía de su asombro y aunque tenía muchas preguntas no se sentía capaz de formularlas así que Lauren continúo

"Abrieron una brecha en el muro con explosivos, Wrath ira para allá después de dejarnos con las otras mujeres"

"Oh por Dios ¿están todos bien?"

"Solo supimos que 2 machos están heridos, uno más grave que el otro… en el refugio deben saber algo más"

En ese momento vieron a Flirt acercándose al Jeep con su uniforme puesto, Wrath detuvo el Jeep y Flirt se sentó a su lado y se giró para poder hablar con las mujeres

"Estaba preocupado por ti… no es que desconfiara de Wrath, pero tenía que cerciorarme que irías al refugio"

Amanda toco la mano del macho "Gracias"

Wrath se detuvo frente al refugio y mientras besaba a Lauren y su hijo, Flirt le dio un gran abrazo a Amanda, luego Wrath puso su mano sobre el hombro de Amanda y le dio un ligero apretón.

"Aquí estarán seguras" Volvió al jeep junto a Flirt que ya estaba sentado y se marcharon rápidamente.

En el refugio Creek las registro en una lista y las invito a seguir, las llevo por el refugio y pasaron junto a las hembras especies que ya estaban en el sitio, las mujeres vieron a las hembras que se daban consuelo mutuamente, algunas de ellas con impotencia por no apoyar a los machos a defender su tierra, luego Creek las dirigió a una habitación enorme con camas y sillas mecedoras donde estaban las compañeras con sus hijos, Lauren se acercó a ellas y las abrazo una a una y luego aprovecho para presentar a Amanda.

Zandy se acercó y le paso la mano por el abdomen, "¿de cuánto estas?"

"Casi seis semanas…. Tu hijo es precioso… todos estos niños son tan hermosos, que deseo con mi ser ver este chiquitín" respondió mientras se acariciaba el abdomen.

Tammy soltó una carcajada "Te aseguro mujer que la preciosura que llevas en el vientre es todo menos chiquitín"

Todas rieron… Risas nerviosas con el único objetivo de quitar la tensión del ambiente... pero finalmente todas con miedo… miedo a perder a sus compañeros, miedo a que dañaran a sus hijos.

Mientras hablaban entro Bella (Beauty) y se dirigió a Ellie, "¿Sabes algo de Flame y Snow?"

Ellie que estaba detrás de Amanda movió la cabeza negando y se llevó su dedo índice a la boca para que Bella (Beauty) dejara de hablar.

Amanda se volteó inmediatamente a mirar a Ellie "¿ellos son los dos machos heridos?"

Ellie simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Amanda empezó a respirar pesadamente "¿Quién está más grave de los dos?"

Las mujeres se miraban las unas a las otras y Bella (Beauty) se sintió muy mal y gimoteo "Lo siento… lo siento no me di cuenta"

Amanda grito "¿Quién – esta – mas –grave? Maldita sea díganmelo"

Tammy se acercó y la tomo del brazo "Flame cielo, Flame está muy grave… pero te aseguro que Trisha está haciendo todo lo posible y lo imposible para salvarlo"

Amanda sintió un nudo en su pecho, ella estaba muy molesta con el felino, pero mentiría si negaba que lo amaba con su ser… el nudo se empezó a hacer más grande y Amanda sintió que no podía respirar, escuchaba a las otras mujeres pedirle que se calmara, que respirara más despacio, pero todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro y le fue más fácil dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Slade llego al muro y subió junto a Fury y Vengeance sintió un poco de tranquilidad al ver que allí ya estaban Valiant, Leo y otros machos de la zona salvaje y aunque pareciera mentira llevaban puesto el uniforme de la ONE como él y los otros que patrullaban el muro.

Valiant lo miro y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos "Sabemos cuándo usarlo, yo también asistí a la reunión del protocolo de seguridad, los demás machos de la zona salvaje están en el muro que bordea el área".

Slade asintió con su cabeza y luego pregunto "¿Que ha ocurrido con los de afuera desde que hablamos?"

"Nada… esos hijos de puta no se han movido, aun mi olfato no está al 100% pero puedo olerlos, huelo su ira… pero también huelo su miedo… no sé si están esperando apoyo o que" gruño Fury

Sonó un pitido de megáfono y luego la voz ronca de un hombre "Soy el comandante White de la resistencia Pure Blood, ríndanse malditos animales y les dejaremos vivir en la selva… lo único que queremos es que se larguen de nuestra tierra y regresen nuestras mujeres… si no lo hacen los exterminaremos… y no nos importa si morimos intentándolo, somos muchos en este país, y los mataremos a todos y cada uno de ustedes" cuando el hombre termino de hablar los gritos de muchos hombres se oyeron en apoyo a sus palabras

"Malditos locos hijos de puta, ¿puedes creer lo que acabamos de oír?" dijo Slade señalando hacia los camiones

"Lo que no puedo creer es que ellos piensen que nos dejaremos quitar nuestra libertad, o nuestras compañeras fácilmente… ¿llamaste a Tiger para que ponga a nuestras compañeras y nuestros hijos a salvo? Respondió Fury

"Tan pronto Oí el estruendo lo llamé, no te preocupes también llame a Creek para que informe a nuestras hembras que deben dirigirse hacia el refugio, como sé que nuestras mujeres suelen ser aún más testarudas que nosotros, le pedí que les dijera que ayuden a nuestras compañeras con los niños, así no se negaran"

El teléfono de Slade vibro en su bolsillo, él lo tomo y lo puso en su oído después de mirar en la pantalla el nombre de su líder

"Slade, no disparen a menos que ellos lo inicien, la ayuda va en camino, en Homeland todo está tranquilo, pero doblamos la seguridad… me alegra mucho que me hayas insistido en construir los refugios en ambos lugares en caso de una situación extrema, pero lamento que tengan que ser usados" Justice hizo una pausa, que Slade entendió como una pregunta que no quería hacer

"Justice, puedes estar seguro de que estamos llevando a cabo el protocolo de seguridad como lo planeamos… y no te preocupes, no abriremos fuego a menos que ellos lo hagan… Ya hablaron, nos exigen salir de aquí y dejar a nuestras compañeras, que si lo hacemos nos permitirán vivir en la selva, o si no nos exterminaran"

"Mi suegro llamo al Presidente, y no solo enviaron ayuda, sino que convoco a una reunión para detener estos ataques"

"Espero que la ayuda llegue pronto, aún no sabemos cuántos hombres hay en los camiones, están escondidos dentro de ellos, quizá sea porque estamos parados uno al lado del otro por todo el muro y con nuestras armas apuntando hacia ellos, todos llevamos nuestros uniformes con chalecos, a esta distancia sus balas no lograran dañarnos, a menos que su armamento sea pesado, pero eso implica demasiado dinero"

"Aguanten, la ayuda va en camino y mantenme informado"

"Entendido"

Slade colgó la llamada y puso su móvil en su bolsillo lateral, mientras hablaban Tiger, Wrath y Flirt se sumaron a los machos en el muro, Slade se giró hacia ellos con la intención de preguntar por las mujeres cuando vio a los hombres bajarse de los camiones con chalecos antibalas y máscaras antigás y empezaron a lanzar gases lacrimógenos mientras se ubicaban frente al muro…. o al menos eso creyó él, rápidamente grito

"¡Las máscaras YA!

Y se la coloco rápidamente cuando noto que los machos que estaban cerca de la parte baja de la brecha en el muro, a los que el gas había alcanzado sin sus máscaras cayeron desmayados, perdiendo apoyo en esa área

"Mierda, no son lacrimógenos, disparen a cada hombre que pase por esa brecha, no los maten solo deténganlos, Vengeance baja con Shadow a ayudar a los que cayeron".

Cerca de 80 hombres con máscaras se pararon frente al muro con sus armas apuntando hacia las nuevas especies, uno de ellos levanto su mano y todos empezaron a correr hacia la brecha.

Fury abrió fuego sabiendo que no los mataría pero el impacto en sus cuerpos los detendría y las nuevas especies a su lado los imitaron logrando tumbar a algunos pocos mientras otros se colaban por la brecha pasando junto a los desmayados, los intrusos también disparaban hacia las nuevas especies hiriendo a varios, Vengeance y Shadow lanzaban fuera de la brecha los que podían pero más hombres empezaron a entrar, así que Valiant le hizo un gesto a Leo y los otros de la zona salvaje para ayudar a Vengeance y Shadow mientras Slade, Fury, Tiger, Wrath y Flirt seguían disparando con los demás machos que quedaron en el muro. Una de las balas le alcanzo a Slade en una pierna, Fury y Wrath recibieron un par de impactos en el chaleco, a Tiger le dieron varias en el pecho, aunque no atravesaron su chaleco, lo tumbaron.

Entre los gases y el humo de las balas cada vez era más difícil la visibilidad, habían heridos de lado y lado, pero los machos especies evitaban apenas que los hombres pasaran a su territorio... Valiant y Leo rugieron haciendo que los otros machos de la zona salvaje vinieran a este lado del muro…estuvieron cerca de una hora en esta lucha cuando 2 helicópteros del ejército descendieron, el comandante de la misión hablo por el megáfono.

"Somos el ejército de los Estados Unidos, bajen sus armas AHORA"

Las nuevas especies miraron a Fury quien asintió con la cabeza y bajo su arma, logrando que los demás le imitaron, algunos intrusos bajaron sus armas, pero el Comandante White quien no intento atravesar la brecha y había disparado a Slade y Tiger anteriormente, arrojo su arma y le hizo un gesto al sub-comandante que tomo un fusil rápidamente apuntando hacia Fury, no alcanzo a poner su dedo en el gatillo cuando la bala del francotirador del ejército le dio en la frente cayendo, los demás hombres que estaban junto a él y sostenían sus armas las arrojaron rápidamente levantando sus manos, mientras uno de los helicópteros seguía en el aire con francotiradores apuntando a los intrusos el otro aterrizo y los militares se bajaron rápidamente para arrestar a los hombres, cuando estos ya cumplían su misión el otro helicóptero aterrizo a apoyar esta labor.

Fury miro a su alrededor, a sus hermanos heridos y a los que aún quedaban en pie y mientras el ejército empezaba a poner a los hombres arrestados en sus propios camiones dio instrucciones a los machos que aún quedaban en pie para ayudar a llevar a los heridos al centro médico, empezando por Slade que se negaba a dejarse tratar de tal forma e insistía en ir por su propio pie, tomo el celular del bolsillo de su amigo y llamo a Justice.

"Ya acabo todo, la ayuda llego, muchos de los nuestros están heridos, unos más que otros pero no perdimos ni uno solo de los que estaban aquí"

Justice suspiro con alivio "Que bien que todo acabara, como están las mujeres, como están Flame y Snow, Trisha no llevaba su teléfono"

"Aún no sé nada de Flame y Snow, pero necesito que envíes a los médicos de Homeland a apoyar a Trisha, Harris y Destiny que no darán abasto, ni siquiera sé si el centro médico de abasto"

"Si es necesario acondiciona el gimnasio… avísame tan pronto sepas algo de Flame y Snow,y no te preocupes enviare a la Dra Allison, y al Dr Ted como apoyo"

"De acuerdo… Justice agradécele a tu suegro por el apoyo… llegaron justo a tiempo"

"Lo hare personalmente el viene para Homeland"

Fury colgó la llamada y se dirigió con 3 machos hacia el gimnasio para adaptarlo, mientras los otros seguían moviendo heridos, los heridos del grupo que los ataco fueron atendidos por los militares y serían llevados al hospital del pueblo, los demás quedarían retenidos mientras se decidía que hacer con ellos.

.

.

.

.

**Casi no logro subirlo hoy… lo siento pero el deber va primero… aun así aquí esta… como ven aún no tenemos noticias del pelirrojo y bueno después del ataque les queda mucho trabajo a las nuevas especies…. Como siempre digo, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.

**_Vaya que he estado ocupada…. Pero los comentarios y seguimientos siempre me animan a seguir… Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

CAPITULO 9

El centro médico era una locura, efectivamente Trisha, el Dr Harris Jr y los enfermeros especies no daban abasto con las cantidad de gente en ese lugar, al menos ya el gimnasio estaba listo y se podrían trasladar gente allí , pero dejaría que fueran los doctores quienes decidieran quienes iban al gimnasio quienes al centro médico y tan pronto encontrara a Trisha y solo después de saber cómo estaban Flame y Snow que a su consideración eran los más graves le diría que iniciara el traslado y se dividieran en los dos espacios, además la Dra Allison, compañera de Obsidian llegaría lo más pronto posible acompañada del veterano Dr Ted.

Tendría que evitar el tema de Slade, su amigo era muy cabezota y le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a su compañera por el momento e insistió en ser atendido por el Dr Harris… Por fin Fury oyó la voz de la Dra Norbit y se dirigió hacia ella, y al entrar lo que vio le dio una horrible sensación en su estómago, temor, en la camilla vio a un Flame conectado a un montón de aparatos, pero lo peor es que estaba muy pálido e inconsciente.

"Mierda, dime que lo va a lograr"

Trisha estaba tan concentrada en el felino que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fury, levanto su mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño.

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero tengo un severo problema con su pérdida de sangre, si no lo estabilizo, no poder usar la droga experimental, necesito a los Felinos aquí urgentemente"

Fury tomo su radio "Avisa a Todos los Felinos que sea posible que vengan al centro médico ¡YA!"

El macho guardo su radio y busco la mirada de la Doctora pero antes de decir algo ella le pregunto sin mirarlo

"¿Y Slade"?

"Me está ayudando con los militares" y decidió seguir preguntando para así distraerla.

"¿Pudiste sacar las balas?"

"Si, pero eran de un gran calibre y retirarlos incremento la hemorragia, la pude contener a penas"

"¿y Snow?"

"Snow tuvo un Trauma craneoencefálico Leve" El macho se la quedó mirando

Trisha decidió ser más explícita "Tuvo un golpe en la cabeza no tan terrible debido a la caída, llego inconsciente, pero ya despertó aunque aún está un poco desorientado… a propósito me vendría bien un par de manos extra por aquí"

Fury respondió inmediatamente

"Justice se comprometió a enviar a la Dra Allison y al Dr Ted lo más pronto posible… y ya adecuamos el gimnasio por lo que puedes decirme quienes van para allá y quienes vienen para acá"

"El gimnasio y más doctores está perfecto… pero aun así necesitamos más ayuda… sé que no te gusta la idea, pero ¿sería posible que las mujeres vinieran a dar apoyo?"

El macho dudo por un momento

"Mmm solo deja que se vayan los militares y yo mismo iré por ellas, ya se les informo que todo acabo, pero se les pidió que no salieron hasta nuevo aviso, a Ellie le encantara ayudarte"

"Lo sé"

La mujer mostro una gran preocupación en su rostro y mordió su labio con fuerza

"Fury… Uno de los pulmones de Flame está bastante afectado por el impacto, tengo la esperanza de que cuando lo transfunda y le ponga las drogas para curarse rápido, su pulmón lo haga… si no esto podría ponerse bastante feo y tendré que sacar a Flame de La Reserva a un hospital de alto nivel a….."

El macho no la dejo terminar y movió su cabeza en negación "Flame es fuerte, lo lograra, pero se lo diré a Justice para prepararnos en caso de que eso último sea necesario"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y varios felinos uno a uno fueron entrando… incluyendo a Flirt.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Exactamente que dijo Tiger? Pregunto Ellie

"Dijo: ya acabo todo, si hay heridos pero estamos de una sola pieza" respondió Zandy

"¿Y porque es que no podemos salir de aquí?"

"Dijo que permaneciéramos hasta nuevo aviso"

"Si hay heridos, ¿no deberíamos poder salir a ayudar? Yo no he olvidado mi profesión aun" refunfuño Ellie

Tammy se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro apoyándola "Todas queremos ayudar"

"Yo lo sé, también quiero ayudar, pero debemos esperar a que ellos vengan, no sabemos cómo están las cosas ahí fuera" dijo Creek mientras entraba a la sala

"¿Cómo sigue Amanda?" pregunto Zandy con voz suave

"Esta recostada, dijo que estaba bien que solo se había puesto nerviosa por la información, pero la verdad las lágrimas le siguen cayendo aunque ella las limpie rápidamente" Respondió la especie bajando la voz.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación, Ellie miro a su compañero y se lanzó a sus brazos. Las demás mujeres, especies o no, los miraron en silencio como temiendo romper el momento. Fury le dio un beso suave sobre los labios y se giró hacia los ojos que le observaban.

"Todos están bien, algunos machos están intoxicados por un gas sedante y otros más están heridos por rozaduras o impactos de bala en brazos y piernas, pero ninguno de gravedad" viendo la ansiedad evidente en las caras de las mujeres continuo "Sus compañeros están bien, pero todos están ayudando y la verdad es que necesitamos de su apoyo en el centro médico, en el gimnasio y por supuesto con los niños"

"¿Cómo esta Flame?" pregunto Amanda en un susurro

Todos se giraron hacia ella nadie se dio cuenta en que momento entro en la sala y Lauren estaba detrás de ella.

El macho dudaba si ser honesto sería lo mejor en este momento, no quería que la impresión le hiciera daño a la mujer… pero si lo ocultaba y tenían que llevarse a Flame fuera de reserva sería peor… así que opto por lo primero.

"En realidad mal, en este momento le están poniendo sangre y tratando de estabilizarlo" por la mirada de la mujer supo que querría verlo… pero eso si la pondría mal, de ninguna manera lo permitiría "Debemos esperar a que este estable y si aún lo deseas podrás verlo"

Amanda asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tratando de contener sus sollozos sin lograrlo y Lauren la abrazo para ayudarla a calmarse.

"¿Y Snow?" pregunto Creek

"Tuvo un golpe en la cabeza, está despierto pero aun un poco perdido… por el dolor de cabeza imagino"

Fury miro a su compañera a los ojos

"Tengo que volver y Trisha te está esperando"

"Ve, nosotras nos organizaremos para ayudar" respondió Ellie

.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, la Dra Allison y el Dr Ted llegaron acompañados de varios machos fuertes, La Reserva parecía una granja de hormigas, y si fuese permitido sobrevolar el lugar se vería movimiento por todos lados, unos recogiendo escombros del muro esperando la llegada de quienes lo reconstruirían, otros entrando y saliendo del centro médico hacia el gimnasio y desde el gimnasio, sin olvidar a los que se apostaron en el muro, porque aunque parecía mentira los manifestantes de las puertas eran madrugadores y no le bajarían al acoso ni por un segundo.

Al anochecer finalmente la calma volvió a La Reserva, la empresa contratada para reparar el muro trajo una cantidad impensable de trabajadores por solicitud de Justice North para finalizar lo más pronto posible y aunque aún no habían reparado la totalidad del muro habían adelantado lo suficiente, los machos que habían aspirado el gas ya estaban en sus habitaciones luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que este les había dejado, incluso los que habían sido heridos por las balas en brazos y piernas reposaban tranquilamente en el gimnasio, en observación solo para evitar una infección o reacción adversa y después de tanto ajetreo La Reserva se sentía simplemente silenciosa.

Slade entro al centro médico sabiendo que su mujer se enfadaría al ver el vendaje en su pierna, no quería preocuparla y la había llamado un par de veces evitando encontrársela…pero tenía que convencerla de irse a descansar, fue a la habitación en la que Midnight le explico que estaba, al entrar observo a Trisha y a la Dra Allison trabajando en Flame

"Doc"

"Maldita sea Slade… me preguntaba hasta cuando pensabas seguirte escondiendo de mi" lo reviso visualmente has que vio una parte del pantalón con manchas de sangre "Lo sabía… sabía que te habían herido y por eso no querías verme… agradece que he estado demasiado ocupada para ir a traerte de las pelotas"

Slade se llevó las manos a su entrepierna de manera instintiva

"Doc… él te necesitaba más que yo, y habían demasiadas cosas por hacer, no es nada grave"

"No te atrevas a distraerme usando a mi paciente… muéstrame"

"Doc yo sé que estas molesta, pero en este momento no quiero luchar con Obsidian y mucho menos porque piense que su mujer me vio sin pantalones"

Trisha empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia su compañero "Ya basta Slade… Allison es profesional… además ella está pendiente de Flame… bájate ya los malditos pantalones"

Allison conociendo lo obtuso que su compañero se podía poner si se enteraba decidió salirse, el canino se acercó a Trisha y la abrazo, besándola con fuerza, Trisha se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No vuelvas a asustarme así… ahora muéstrame"

Slade bajo sus pantalones dejando expuesto su vendaje y su masculinidad en su esplendor

"Deja tu arma enfundada vaquero… nunca delante de un paciente ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Es tu culpa Doc, ya sabes cómo me pone tu cara de enfado"

Trisha retiro el vendaje de la pierna de su compañero, le hizo curación y lo volvió a vendar, luego le hizo un gesto para que se subiera los pantalones

"¿Te dieron la droga para recuperarte rápido?"

"No era necesario"

"Si lo es… le pediré a Mid que me la traiga"

"¿Cómo está el?" dijo mirando hacia el macho pelirrojo

Trisha suspiro "Su presión arterial esta mejor después de la transfusión, aun así tuvimos que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente esta mañana para reparar su pulmón, afortunadamente Allison y Ted ya estaban aquí, tendrá que estar sedado mientras tenga ventilación mecánica (respiración a través de un mecanismo artificial), pero ya iniciamos con la droga para que cure más rápidamente y eso acelerara el proceso"

"Joder… Flame es fuerte ¡lo sé! Saldrá de esta, me preocupa Amanda… Creek me dijo que cuando supo se desmayó y que llora a cada rato"

"Es normal que reaccionara de esa manera, las hormonas no le ayudan mucho… solo hay que estar pendiente de que este bien alimentada y que descanse lo suficiente… Fury me dijo que no le permitiéramos verlo aun… y estoy de acuerdo"

"Doc… vamos a casa"

La mujer giro hacia su paciente con preocupación, mientras entraba nuevamente la Dra Allison

"Vete a descansar Trisha… sé que estas despierta desde que esto empezó y no has parado más que para curar a tu compañero"

Slade frunció el entrecejo y la rubia accedió

"Vamos" luego miro a su colega y amiga "Si pasa algo… lo que sea, avísame… ¡Promételo!"

"Vale lo prometo…ya vete"

Slade tomo a su mujer en brazos llevándola fuera del centro médico.

.

.

.

.

.

Una Semana después todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tanto en reserva como en Homeland, cada quien retomo sus funciones habituales, Justice y el senador Jacob visitaron reserva y contemplaron el muro reparado, hablaron acerca de la primera reunión que se llevó a cabo para endurecer las penalidades contra quienes atentaran contra las nuevas especies y sus terrenos e incluso de la propuesta de comprar los terrenos alrededor y desviar los caminos aledaños… y casi todos los heridos se habían recuperado con la droga experimental… Justice le pidio a Snow que fuera un tiempo a Homeland para cambiar de ambiente… Snow no estaba muy convencido pero accedió lo que aprovecho Slash para quedarse en Reserva y estar cerca de su amigo Flame.

La Dra Norbit continuaba brindando cuidados a Flame turnándose con su colega el Dr Harris Jr, y decidió llamar a la Dra Allison para contarle las últimas novedades

"Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Hola, todo igual… ¿cómo vas tú? ¿Cómo esta Flame?

"Tengo noticias… El pulmón de Flame está totalmente recuperado así que le retire la ventilación mecánica… y respondió muy bien"

"Que bien… ¿hace cuánto?"

"Hace 6 horas, no quería llamarte hasta ver que realmente funcionaba, ni siquiera tuve que apoyarlo con oxígeno por cánula nasal"

"¿Wow realmente sano muy bien…y en cuánto tiempo estimas que recupere la conciencia?

"Mmm su metabolismo es más rápido, así que creo que en menos de 24 horas reaccionara…. te vuelvo a llamar cuando tengamos otro cambio"

"Vale"

Trisha colgó la llamada y volvió a la habitación, el Pelirrojo seguía inmóvil y junto a su camilla se encontraba sentado Slash. Se acercó al monitor, registró las constantes vitales y las apunto mientras el felino la miraba con atención.

"¿Cuánto falta para que elimine eso que lo mantiene dormido?" preguntó el felino de cabello castaño y reflejos plateados

"¿El sedante?, se lo retiramos tan pronto su pulmón recupero la función… ¿tú puedes olerlo en él?"

"Imagino que es el olor a parte de las drogas para que cure rápido… pero el olor de las drogas ha disminuido, ese otro olor… el del sedante sigue igual de intenso… es muy desagradable por cierto"

"quizá sea porque esta no es la sedación común que usamos para sacarlos de combate… esta era un poco más fuerte para permitirle a su pulmón sanar… hay que darle tiempo"

El felino siguió mirando a Flame "¿Ya hablaste con Amanda hoy?"

"Seguramente vendrá más tarde como todos los días a preguntar por Flame"

"Yo ayer la escuche llorar afuera… ¿Qué paso?"

"Siempre llora cuando le digo que no lo puede ver" Trisha se quedó pensando por un momento que ayer debía haberle realizado la ecografía para seguir documentando los embarazos especies… con todo esto lo había olvidado, en tres días más cumplirá las 7 semanas… siguió hablándole al Felino

"Como Flame ya no tiene ventilación mecánica y su semblante esta algo mejor… creo que la dejare verlo cuando le haga su ecografía de las 7 semanas ya que con todo esto nos perdimos la de la 6… además tengo la esperanza que para ese momento este despierto y lucido" la mujer imprimió esperanza a su voz mientras lo decía

"Con todo respeto Dra Norbit, las mujeres me generan mucha confusión, hace poco más de una semana Flame estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y ella no lo quería ni ver y ahora…"

"Todos son iguales… machos, hombres… no ven más allá de su nariz… ¿te parece que las mujeres somos confusas? Y un demonio… confuso es que un hombre se acueste contigo y luego te pida que te vayas… eso es confuso… Amanda está herida porque ama a Flame… te aseguro que si no lo amara todo esto le daría igual… y es obvio que la situación de Flame le da pánico porque que ella este enojada con él no significa que no tema perderlo… Confusas las mujeres ¡Ja!"

El macho no supo que contestar, abría y cerraba la boca pero no articulaba nada… al final solo movió su cabeza negando y dijo en un susurro "Que me aspen si me dejo atrapar de una mujer"

"Vaya que has pasado tiempo con el equipo especial… mejor dicho con Tim… pero ¿sabes qué? Acabas de apostar tu culo… cada macho que ha renegado de compañeras humanas ha terminado con una… así que prepárate"

Trisha sonrió entre dientes y abandono la habitación.

.

.

.

."Vamos a pasear un rato, pasas mucho tiempo encerrada, Valiant me pregunto que cuando irías, que su mujer espera tu visita" dijo Flirt tratando de convencer a Amanda

"Mmm mejor acompáñame donde la Dra Trisha… ayer era mi Ecografía y ella no dijo nada… yo no se lo recordé porque sé que está muy ocupada…" Amanda no termino la frase simplemente miro hacia otro lado

"Hagamos un trato, yo te acompaño donde la Doctora y luego vamos donde Valiant y su compañera, tu dijiste que ella te agradaba mucho" respondió el felino tratando de convencerla

Amanda asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se dirigieron al centro médico en un Jeep, Al entrar encontraron a la Dra Trisha quien se disculpó por la ecografía y le aseguro que en 3 días la realizaría y le permitiría ver a Flame.

Amanda salió del centro con una pequeña sonrisa y acompaño a su amigo a visitar a Tammy y su compañero, estuvo casi toda la tarde allí tratando de concentrarse en lo que la pequeña mujer decía y en su hermoso hijo Noble… pero le costaba y mucho solo podía pensar en que en 3 días más vería a su hijo y luego al padre de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres días después

"¿Estás seguro de que el olor es exactamente el mismo? ¿No ha disminuido ni tan solo un poco?" Pregunto la Dra Norbirt a Slash mientras retiraba el teléfono de su boca

El felino movió su cabeza en respuesta negando, Trisha decidió seguir la conversación fuera de la habitación

"Mierda, no sé qué pasa Allison, pero el maldito sedante se niega a salir del cuerpo de Flame… al comienzo le hacía exámenes a la química de su sangre pero me di cuenta que Slash me funcionaba mejor… el insiste en que le pida a Slade u otro canino que tienen mejor olfato…pero yo sigo creyendo que él es más factible porque ha estado aquí todo este tiempo…el notaria mejor los cambios"

"Mmm…¿que has usado para acelerar la eliminación del sedante?"

"Aumente los líquidos… incluso aumente la función renal con medicamentos para obligar a su cuerpo a eliminarlo…pero empezó a descompensarse y la tuve que retirar"

"Y ¿si usáramos los medicamentos que se usan para revertir la sedación?"

"Los use cuando pasaron las 24 horas…y nada…todo sigue igual"

"Los usaste una vez pero si se los dieras de forma continua…"

"Temo que afecte su función cardiaca o peor la respiratoria"

Allison respiro fuertemente "Sé que es distinto a cuando Obsidian estaba en coma… él ni siquiera requería soporte y Flame evidentemente sigue sedado… pero ¿has considerado dejar que Amanda le hable?"

"Lo he considerado… de hecho hoy la dejare verlo después de su ecografía porque se lo prometí hace 3 días… pero te soy honesta…pienso igual que tu…si el medicamento ya no estuviese en su sistema y el simplemente no despertara tendría esperanza en ese encuentro… pero es que el maldito sedante sigue ahí en la circulación de Flame… Habla con Ted acerca de la posibilidad de ponerle el medicamento de revertir la sedación de continuo… yo lo hablare con los Doctores Harris…ya regreso Harris Senior de vacaciones, entre todos debemos tomar la mejor decisión con pros y contras…. Avísame cuando tengas una respuesta…cuídate…besos a Litter (Camilla en español)" rio Trisha mientras decía esto ultimo

"Joder Trisha… que escucha Obsidian y empieza a gruñir… dice que por mi culpa le dicen Litter a nuestro hijo a sus espaldas"

Trisha siguió riendo… "Bah, dile que solo se lo digo yo… además necesito un poco de humor… todo esto me tiene algo tensa… un beso"

Cuando colgó su móvil tocaron a la puerta de su consultorio

"Pase"

"Hola Dra Norbit"

"Dime Trisha, Amanda ya hemos hablado de esto antes… pasa el baño, quítate la ropa y ponte la bata"

Amanda fue al baño e hizo lo que la Doctora le pidió, salió del baño y se acostó en la camilla.

¿Cómo está?

"Ya te contare todo cuando lo vayamos a ver…ahora concentrémonos en tu precioso bebe… ¿ya pensaste que nombre le quieres poner?

"Mmm… aun no"

"Vale, aun tienes 13 semanas para pensarlo… está perfecto, su corazón late fuertemente y tan rápido como los anteriores bebes que he revisado… su tamaño es adecuado también… se ve como un bebe de 14 semanas uno muy grande… "

Amanda solo miraba al monitor y aunque trataba de mostrarse alegre sus ojos denotaban tristeza

"¿Podemos oír su corazón un rato?"

"Claro" respondió Trisha mientras subía el volumen

Después de un rato Amanda suspiro y le hablo a la Dra Norbit

"Dra Nor… Trisha… ya estoy lista para verlo"

"Ok, vamos a verlo, vístete y te empiezo a contar como están las cosas"

Amanda se paró de la camilla y fue al baño a vestirse, se sentía ansiosa, tenía la sensación de que su corazón le saldría del pecho por lo fuerte y rápido que latía.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunto la Doctora detrás de la puerta

Amanda estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato de pie solo siendo golpeada por sus pensamientos, la voz de la mujer la saco de ellos y reacciono abriendo la puerta.

"¿Quieres que lo dejemos para después?" pregunto Trisha con preocupación

"No… Por favor… de verdad quiero… necesito verlo"

"Vamos" le dijo Trisha señalando hacia la puerta del consultorio

"Flame está mucho mejor… su pulmón está bien, y funcionando correctamente… pero… aun no despierta… Cuando se le hizo la cirugía fue anestesiado y sin despertarlo continuamos sedándolo por su ventilación mecánica… paramos la sedación hace 3 días cuando le retiramos la ventilación mecánica… pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no es capaz de eliminarla… estamos trabajando en eso."

"¿Está en coma?" pregunto Amanda sollozando

"No oficialmente, lo estaría si la razón de su inconsciencia no fuese la sedación… es más como un problema químico… pero lo solucionaremos… Necesito que entres calmada… respira con suavidad… si quieres le puedes hablar…pero calmada… aún no se sabe qué pasa cuando una persona está en estados de inconsciencia con o sin medicamentos"

Amanda asintió con su cabeza mientras se retiraba las lágrimas que habían escapado de su rostro, tomo una respiración profunda y la soltó

"Listo… ya esta"

Trisha abrió la puerta de la habitación de Flame y como siempre a su lado estaba Slash que cuando vio a Amanda se puso de pie inmediatamente

"Hola Amanda, ¿cómo estás?... ¿Cómo está tu hijo?"

Amanda miraba fijamente al Pelirrojo que le arrebataba el aliento, se llenó de dolor al notarlo bastante más delgado… ya pensaba que había perdido peso cuando lo vio aquel día en el pasillo, pero ahora era mayor y su rostro estaba demacrado, algo pálido y extremadamente quieto..

"Estamos… bien… gracias por preguntar" Quito los ojos del felino y miro a la Dra Norbit

"¿Puedo quedarme a solas con él un rato?"

"Por supuesto… Vamos Slash" dijo Trisha dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, luego giro "Llámame si pasa cualquier cosa o si uno de esos aparatos suena de manera diferente" dicho este salió de la habitación acompañada de Slash.

Amanda se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba el felino… con timidez coloco su mano sobre la de él y la sintió tibia… él siempre se sentía caliente… quizás estar sedado bajaba su temperatura corporal… pero no lo sabía... y le daba pena preguntárselo a Trisha… nunca había visto a Flame dormido… pero le parecía que así se veía, su cara no denotaba angustia o dolor, se veía simplemente como si hiciera una deliciosa siesta… una muy larga siesta, decidió tomarle la mano y cuando la apretó… ahí estaba… esa sensación que solo le producía su toque.

"Hola… por fin me per… por fin puedo verte"

Quizá no sería bueno que mencionara que no la dejaban verle…se supone que debía mantener la calma… y conociéndolo esa información lo alteraría.

"Hoy tuve la ecografía… mi hijo… nuestro hijo está muy bien, su corazón late fuerte y se ve más grande, la Dra Norbit dice que como si tuviese 14 semanas… y aunque aún faltan 13 semanas para que lo conozca deseo con mi ser verlo y tenerlo en mis brazos"

Mientras hablaba empezó a tocar el rostro del macho y a acariciar su cabello

"Lamento lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos… no debí golpearte… lo siento de verdad"

Su voz se cortó y ella recordó lo que dijo la Doctora, así que empezó a respirar de forma profunda para calmarse, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

"¿Sabes? Tengo muchas nauseas sobre todo en la mañana y no soporto el sabor de algunas comidas… ya conocí a varios de los niños, son hermosos copias idénticas a sus padres y muy grandes para su edad… sospecho que me pondré más grande y pesada de lo que ya estoy, si es que eso es posible… no te lo dije, pero me siento feliz de que nuestro hijo sea igual a ti… mi hijo será muy hermoso"

Amanda trato de imaginar cómo se vería su hijo y su pecho se encogió cuando pensó – ¿y si Flame no despierta? ¿Y si él y su hijo no se conocen?- Un sollozo amenazaba con escapar al igual que las lágrimas de su rostro respiro otra vez para calmarse… pero se le estaba haciendo imposible, así que con un susurro dijo

"Flame… por favor despierta… te prometo que hablaremos… te lo prometo pero por favor despierta"

Cuando termino de decirlo las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y los sollozos habían aumentado en volumen, la puerta se abrió entrando Slash seguido de la Dra Trisha.

Trisha camino hacia Amanda mientras miraba hacia los monitores… y no había ni un pequeño cambio… abrazo a la mujer embarazada y le pidió silenciosamente que salieran, Amanda se levantó y se aferró a la mujer que la consolaba mientras salían de la habitación.

Cuando las mujeres salieron Slash cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a su silla, miro a Flame en su cama

"Hermano tu si sabes cómo recuperar una mujer, ahora despierta para que la reclames como se debe"

Sonrió entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza… la conversación con la Dra Trisha mientras Amanda estaba aquí le había dado esperanza, si el problema era la sedación los doctores encontrarían la manera de eliminarla y entonces su amigo se despertaría.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uff estas cosas medicas son un rollazo… pero bueno, espero le presten atención a lo realmente interesante aquí… no quieran matarme por el estado del pelirrojo… recuerden son especies no kriptonianos… Como siempre digo, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… sea que la historia les guste o no (eso se lo copie a una chica que leí recientemente) recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

CAPITULO 10

Después de ese día Amanda continuo visitando a Flame contándole las cosas que ocurrían en Reserva y de las que se enteraba sobre Homeland, además de cada sensación nueva en el embarazo, cada vez antes de irse le pedía que despertara con las esperanza de que así fuera, y aunque a su lado ella tenía la mejor de las actitudes y trataba de animar al Felino sedado la realidad era que el hecho de que el pelirrojo no despertara la estaba afectando demasiado, temía que su hijo no pudiese conocer a su padre y aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta sufría por pensar en perder al amor de su vida, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste, le costaba dormir y su apetito disminuía, Flirt y Lauren preocupados por la situación la acompañaban constantemente tratando de levantarle el ánimo y casi obligándola a alimentarse.

Después de una semana los médicos de las especies decidieron reunirse para llegar a un acuerdo frente al tratamiento de Flame

"Yo sigo creyendo que deberíamos usar los medicamentos para revertir la sedación" opino la Dra Allison Baker

"El riesgo a nivel cardio respiratorio es muy alto" respondió el Dr Harris

"Yo opino igual" dijo la Dra Norbit

"Yo apoyo a Allison, creo que lo que debemos es asegurarnos que la medicación sea continua en una dosis muy baja que no afecte ningún sistema que aunque tarde en hacer efecto en algún momento lo hará" intervino el Dr Harris Jr "Además me preocupa y mucho que al permanecer tanto tiempo en ese estado realmente vaya a coma o peor aún que despierte con algunas de sus funciones afectadas"

El Dr Ted seguía sentado frente a ellos sin opinar, solo haciendo unas notas en su agenda, Trisha lo miro con ira.

"Maldita sea Ted, creí que apreciabas a Flame tanto como yo pero por lo visto tienes cosas más importantes en que trabajar, ni siquiera sé porque te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí"

"Cálmate Trisha, pelear entre nosotros no solucionara nada" dijo Allison tratando de apaciguarla

"Se supone que nos reunimos porque entre todos vamos a buscar la solución para ayudarlo" respondió la rubia con frustración.

El Dr Ted los miro y luego se puso de pie con su libreta hasta quedar frente a la Dra Norbit

"Escúcheme bien señorita, yo soy médico y no vine a este lugar a hacer amigos, vine a trabajar y mi trabajo consiste en cuidar de la salud de los especies, y que no esté diciendo a los cuatro vientos que quiero a estos chicos como si fuesen mis hijos o no los abrazo cada dos segundos no significa que no les aprecie o mucho menos que no intente con mi ser ayudar a ese felino a despertar" dicho esto lanzo la libreta a la mesa "Creo que esta es la dosis que podríamos usar en Flame para revertir el efecto sedante sin dañar su cuerpo, y creo que deberíamos iniciarlo ya porque con esas dosis tardara un poco en ayudarlo a eliminar el medicamento de su cuerpo"

Trisha sintió vergüenza y el rubor lo confirmo, miro al Dr Ted y murmuro un suave "Discúlpame" a lo que el hombre hizo un simple asentimiento con su cabeza para aceptarlas

El Dr Harris Senior tomo la libreta y reviso concienzudamente con su hijo leyendo encima del hombro

"Veo que tomaste en cuenta suficientes variables para asegurar la salud del macho… apoyo el uso del medicamento"

"Yo también por supuesto" apoyo el Dr Harris Jr con una sonrisa de alivio

Allison se acercó a la Dra Norbit "Trisha, creo que debemos intentarlo, creo que esto es mejor a seguir viéndolo tirado en esa cama ¿no crees?

Trisha asintió "Pues entonces eso haremos, se lo comunicare a Justice y Fury estaban pendientes de esta reunión para comunicarlo a el consejo"

"¿Seguirás apoyándote en Slash?"

"Si, así que le ocultare el uso del medicamento que le pondré, para que no esté prevenido y me avise con rapidez si ocurre un cambio en su olor"

"Es necesario confirmar con exámenes químicos los cambios Trisha" intervino el Dr Ted

"Y así se hará te lo aseguro, pero Slash nos dirá cuando empiece a funcionar realmente… los sentidos de las especies son inigualables y debemos usarlo a su favor"

"¿No deberíamos entonces apoyarnos en un canino?" preguntó el Dr Harris Jr

"No en este caso particular, Slash ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, solo sale de la habitación cuando viene Amanda, él está muy familiarizado con su olor, fue él quien me hizo caer en cuenta que el sedante seguía circulando en la sangre de Flame"

"De acuerdo…entonces empecemos" dijo levantándose el Dr Harris padre, y salió del consultorio acompañado de los otros dos hombres.

"¿Cómo esta Amanda?" Pregunto Allison

"Mmm… la verdad estoy preocupada por ella, hoy cumple 8 semanas y le hare su eco de control, la anterior salió muy bien, desde ese día ve a Flame todos los días y se muestra positiva y esperanzada, pero en casa me contaron Lauren y Flirt que está deprimida todo el día y que cada vez es más difícil hacerla comer" respondió Trisha con preocupación en la voz.

"Pobre chica…. ¿Sabes que es irónico? Supe que la relación de ellos no se dio porque Flame temía hacerla sufrir… y aunque él se alejó para protegerla termino rompiéndole el corazón y para nada porque igual ella ha sufrido mucha mierda"

"Lo se… y es muy triste la verdad"

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde…

"Míralo que hermoso… está muy bien… ¿Cómo estás tú?" dijo la Dra Trisha mientras continuaba haciendo la ecografía a Amanda

"Estoy bien… es muy hermoso y se está haciendo más pesado" respondió la mujer.

"Él si… pero tú estás perdiendo peso… pesas lo mismo que cuando llegaste a Reserva y él bebe ha subido de peso, lo que implica que tú lo estás perdiendo" dijo Trisha mientras la miraba a los ojos

"Yo tengo bastante sobrepeso" respondió bajito

"¿Me estás diciendo que estas a dieta a propósito? Amanda cuando estaba embarazada de Forest quería comerme una vaca, es un embarazo corto pero exigente porque como ves a tu hijo no son pequeños… y si es cierto que por salud debes cuidar tu peso, te aseguro que en este embarazo necesitas alimentarte bien para que tu bebe también lo haga…"

"Yo de verdad trato de cuidarme lo mejor que puedo… es solo que no tengo apetito… no es a propósito, yo amo a mi hijo" murmuro la mujer de ojos marrones

"Amanda no estas descansando lo suficiente, no comes y hablas lo estrictamente necesario… yo de verdad te entiendo… pero tienes que cuidarte por ti y por ese bebe que llevas… si Flame despierta lo primero que hará será patearnos el trasero por no obligarte a que te cuides"

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por rostro de Amanda

"¿Tu realmente crees que el despertara?"

"Lo creo con todo mi corazón y cada día trabajo porque así sea te lo aseguro" la doctora retiro el gel del abdomen hinchado de Amanda y se sentó a su lado en la camilla "De ninguna manera te estoy atacando Amanda, en realidad me preocupa tu salud, tu hijo es fuerte pero si continuas así temo que en algún momento el empiece a verse afectado"

"Lo se… gracias" Amanda se levantó y entro al baño a cambiarse, deseaba llorar hasta cansarse pero no podía permitírselo, si lo hacía no le permitirían ver a Flame y ese… era su único consuelo, así que termino de vestirse y se lavó el rostro para ir a ver a Flame.

"¿Ya podemos ir a verlo?" dijo Amanda yendo hacia el pasillo

Trisha fue tras ella y la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar para mirarla

"Si… pero… Amanda prométeme que vas a intentar mejorar por ti y por él bebe"

La mujer giro nuevamente librándose del brazo de la doctora y respondió entre dientes "Yo ya lo intento".

Trisha quiso seguirla y obligarla a hacer un compromiso, pero pensó que quizás acosarla sería contraproducente así que la dejo pensando que su mejor cura seria ver al felino reaccionar… mientras eso pasaba debía seguirse apoyando en Lauren y Flirt, incluso en las visitas de Tammy, Ellie, y Zandy acompañadas de sus hijos.

Amanda hizo su visita al macho y al finalizar como siempre le rogo despertar

Deseaba quedarse más tiempo pero nunca le permitían más de 30 minutos nunca se lo decían bruscamente, pero al pasar ese tiempo entraba alguien a "hacer algo" que implicaba que ella saliera del cuarto y que no pudiera regresar, al salir del centro médico estaba Flirt sentado en el Jeep esperándola como siempre.

"Hoy voy a caminar… a ver si así recupero el apetito" le dijo Amanda en un tono sarcástico sin siquiera mirarlo.

El felino salto del jeep "Nena, tu casa está lejos, vamos y te llevo"

La mujer siguió su camino ignorando al felino

"¡Mierda!" murmuro el felino lo suficientemente bajo para que Amanda no escuchara y luego pregunto "Hermosa, ¿Qué pasa?"

Amanda siguió ignorándolo, y caminaba alejándose de él, el felino la adelanto sin dificultad y se paró frente a ella

"Amanda, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?"

"Pasa que me quiero ir caminando" respondió la mujer intentando evitarlo

"Háblame maldita sea, odio que me trates así" respondió el felino impidiéndole el paso. Amanda se movía de un lado a otro tratando de alejarse y el macho no se lo permitía, hasta que grito con exasperación

"¡Déjame pasar!"

"No, hasta que me hables y me digas que pasa, yo te traje y te espere como siempre, y has estado callada pero siempre has aceptado mi compañía ¿Qué paso?"

"¿Porque le tenías a que decir a la Dra Norbit cosas de mi?" grito mientras manoteaba

El felino se la quedó mirando, el intuía que por ahí iba el tema

"Lo siento nena, nos preocupa tu salud"

"¿Nos? ¿Nos? ¿Lauren también da informes acerca de mí?" grito Amanda con su ira en aumento

"No te enfades, solo queremos que estés bien, además no te engañes, la Dra Trisha no es tonta, y si nos pregunto es porque vio cómo has cambiado en un par de semanas y se lo dijimos, porque nosotros no pudimos convencerte y creímos que ella lo lograría"

"¿Y es que tú crees que yo no quiero estar mejor? ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo que debo hacer? ¿Te parece que me quiero matar de hambre a propósito o que no duermo porque no deseo hacerlo?"

El felino no supo que contestar a eso

"No tienes ni una pequeña idea de lo difícil que esto es para mí… ahora por favor déjame caminar… leí que era bueno para el embarazo"

Flirt le permitió el paso y empezó a caminar tras de ella.

"Tienes razón, caminar es bueno para el embarazo, así que te acompañare"

Amanda se encogió de hombros "como quieras" ella estaba molesta, pero aunque lo hubiese pagado con Flirt e incluso con la Dra Trisha, sabia en su interior que la razón de su ira no eran ellos ni mucho menos su preocupación o sus quejas, era su incapacidad de reaccionar, era su frustración por ver a Flame acostado, era su temor por el futuro... pero en este momento no se sentía capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta.

.

.

.

.

.

Así pasaron los siguientes 7 días, Amanda no mejoro y sus amigos no dejaron de intentarlo, La Dra Trisha y los Doctores Harris informaban los resultados de los exámenes a diario a sus colegas y esperaban con paciencia porque sabían que por la escasa dosis el efecto no sería automático.

Slash seguía junto a Flame como cada día de las últimas 3 semanas, estaba molesto por la nueva medicación, al inicio su olor era muy leve pero aumentaba y le incomodaba, aun así el olor de la sedación seguía igual y así se lo reportaba a los doctores cuando le preguntaban, ese día justo después de la visita de Amanda algo cambio. Ella fue a su ecografía de la novena semana, y cuando entro a visitar a Flame le conto que su hijo pateaba fuerte, no soportaba estar mucho a su lado porque el olor de su tristeza le retorcía el alma, pero sabía el origen de su tristeza y no podía culparla, y este fue uno de esos días en los que ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que avisarle a la enfermera para que le ayudara a sacarla, porque la Dra Trisha solo fue a hacerle la ecografía y quien estaba de turno era el Dr Harris Jr , y entonces cuando ella se fue el sintió algo extraño, estaba seguro que el olor de la sedación disminuyo, no exageradamente, pero lo suficiente para que notara el cambio en su olor.

"Dr Harris, Dr Harris" Grito Slash en la puerta hacia el pasillo.

El Doctor corrió hacia la habitación, entro y observo con cuidado el monitor del Felino y lo ausculto.

"¿Qué ocurrió?, me asustaste, él está igual" dijo el médico un poco molesto.

"No está igual, el olor de la sedación disminuyo" dijo Slash con mucho ánimo en su voz.

"¿Estás seguro? Esta mañana los exámenes de la química sanguínea salieron igual… ¿no será la otra medicación que va en aumento?"

El felino de ojos azules sonrió "Los humanos no tienen nuestro olfato por lo que entiendo que no lo puedas comprender, pero todo, cada cosa a nuestro alrededor tiene un olor característico, los medicamentos aún más, es cierto que el medicamento nuevo huele cada vez más, pero el otro, el sedante tiene la misma intensidad desde hace 2 semana y hoy ese olor disminuyo…estoy segurísimo y la Dra Trisha dijo que si algún día pasaba tenía que informar" El macho emocionado tomo al doctor por los hombros "¿Eso significa que Flame va a despertar?"

"No puedo asegurarlo, pero tomare los laboratorios para confirmar lo que dices"

El Medico llamo a la extensión de la enfermera para solicitar los elementos y tomar las muestras, tan pronto la enfermera trajo los insumos lo realizo y los llevo al laboratorio para su revisión, en un par de horas tendría una respuesta y no alertaría a nadie hasta tenerla.

Cuando el tiempo necesario paso, el medico miro con asombro que el felino tenía razón, el nivel del sedante en sangre había disminuido un poco, y aunque fuera poco era una gran noticia, porque eso significaba que el método elegido por los 5 estaba dando resultados, miro su reloj y pensó si sería demasiado tarde para informar el hallazgo y opto por un mensaje de texto, luego subió a la habitación del pelirrojo.

"Tenías razón Slash, los niveles sanguíneos del sedante han disminuido un poco… tenía razón Trisha en confiar en ti por encima de la química"

"¿Vamos por buen camino?

"Así es".

.

.

.

.

Muy temprano antes de iniciar su turno llego la Dra Trisha Norbit al centro médico, entro corriendo en la habitación de Flame, donde el Dr Harris revisaba los monitores y Slash dormía en el sofá reclinable junto a la cama de Flame.

"Muéstrame los resultados" Dijo Trisha asustando al Dr Harris Jr que estaba concentrado en el monitor

"Buenos días para ti también, toma" respondió el medico alcanzándole los exámenes

"Lamento mis modales… ¿te lo aviso primero Slash?"

El medico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

"Está funcionando" dijo emocionada la doctora

"Está funcionando" confirmo el más joven de los Harris.

"Lo sabía" dijo Slash asustando a los doctores que no notaron al macho despertarse "Y ¿ahora qué?"

"Y ahora a esperar a que su cuerpo lo elimine completamente y que despierte" contesto la Dra Norbit

"¿Para eso es la otra medicación la del olor horrible?"

"Si, es un medicamento para revertir el efecto sedante, se usa para despertar al paciente cuando se anestesia para una cirugía generalmente"

"¿Por qué no lo dijeron cuando pregunte? Dijo frunciendo el ceño el felino de ojos azules

"Porque confió en tu olfato y no quería ponerte sobre aviso quería que lo hicieran tus sentidos" respondió Trisha

"¿Ya lo sabe Amanda?"

"¡Noo!" Respondieron a la vez los médicos en la habitación

"Y no debe saberlo" completo el Dr Harris Jr "Debemos esperar a que el despierte, solo se lo informaremos a Justice y los miembros del consejo"

"Ok Ok Respondio Slash levantando las manos"

Mientras hablaban Trisha recibió la llamada de su colega la Dra Baker

"¿Es cierto?"

"Lo es… y lo sé es emocionante… lamento no haberte hecho caso antes"

"Lo importante es que lo estamos logrando Trisha… las cosas pasan justo cuando deben ocurrir por algo, así que cero culpas ¿vale?... llamas a Justice o quieres que se lo diga yo"

"Díselo tú, fue tu idea y la ejecución de Ted, ustedes merecen informarlo, que se lo informe solo al consejo por favor, solo lo sabe Slash a parte de nosotros"

"Está bien… Un abrazo Trish y besos al hermoso Forest"

"Igual para ti y tu pequeño Obsidian" termino la conversación la Dra Norbit

A partir de ese día, cada noche al finalizar la visita de Amanda, Slash informaba de los cambios, a los doctores Harris y la Dra Trisha les causaba curiosidad que el cambio se notaba justo después de que se marchaba Amanda, y aunque manejaban varias teorías al respecto, el más viejo de los Harris tenía dos, la primera que probablemente el medicamento empezó a hacer efecto 8 horas después de su primer aplicación horario que coincide con el final de la visita de Amanda y la segunda que la visita de Amanda es el único momento en el que Slash se separa de Flame por lo que descansa su olfato y al entrar nota el cambio, el Dr Harris Jr explico que era extraño porque él había hecho pruebas en la mañana y al medio día y los cambios químicos siempre salían en los exámenes de la noche….

Los Médicos, Justice y el consejo se sentían esperanzados y animados por la situación y confiaban en que más pronto que tarde el felino pelirrojo despertaría y la Dra Trisha rogaba que fuera pronto porque aunque las ecografías eran semanales ella veía a diario a Amanda cuando iba a visitar al papa de su hijo y le notaba sus ojeras más profundas y más delgado su rostro aunque su abdomen estaba cada vez más redondo, y ni hablar de su ánimo, parecía que Amanda tenía dos personalidades, una en la visita al Felino y la del resto del día, por eso ese día en su ecografía de la décima semana Trisha decidió que le haría pruebas de sangre para revisar su estado y el del bebe.

"Tu chico sigue creciendo grande y fuerte" dijo mientras limpiaba el gel de su abdomen

"Lo sé, lo puedo notar… cada vez golpea más duro"

"Amanda… hoy aparte de la ecografía me gustaría hacerte unos exámenes de sangre"

"¿Podría ser en la mañana?, ya sabes que cuando salgo de aquí voy a visitar a Flame"

"Por eso te pedí que vinieras antes y tu… no lo hiciste" respondió Trisha entre dientes

Amanda ignorando el tono de voz de la Doctora repuso "Debiste decirme que era para eso… yo pensé que…"

Trisha la interrumpió "Pensaste que era para sermonearte por tu estado de salud y no es que no deba hacerlo, pero lo que realmente deseo es hacerte las pruebas… no tardaremos más de 10 minutos y prometo que tendrás tu horario de visita completo"

"Creí que las pruebas deberían hacerse en ayuno"

"6 horas sin comer también se considera ayuno, ¿comiste en las últimas 6 horas Amanda?"

La mujer miro hacia abajo y movió la cabeza en negación.

"Eso pensé, acompáñame"

Después de tomarle las muestras de sangre Amanda fue a ver a Flame, entro a la habitación y como siempre se encontró a Slash sentado junto a su amigo.

"Hola Amanda, llegas tarde"

"Hola Slash, estoy muy bien gracias" Respondió con ironía la mujer, "La Dra Trisha insistió en hacerme unos exámenes"

"No, no estás bien, odio que mientas al respecto por eso prefería no preguntártelo, vas a hacer que Flame patee nuestros traseros cuando se despierte y te vea"

Amanda no respondió nada y Slash decidió simplemente salir de allí, el olor de su tristeza no le permitía respirar bien, se preguntaba así mismo si Flame también podría empezar a sentirlo.

"Hola…. Hoy tu hijo cumplió 10 semanas, está muy bien… ha ganado peso mi vientre pesa mucho"

Mientras le hablaba cepillaba su cabello una rutina que hacia cada vez que le visitaba.

"A veces me pregunto si soñaras o no, y si lo haces ¿Qué sueñas?... otras simplemente pienso si me escucharás… pero sé que lo olvidarás porque cuando estuve en coma, Lauren dice que me hablaba mucho y cuando desperté no recordaba nada de eso"

Cuando termino de cepillar su cabello le tomo su mano y noto que se sentía mucho más caliente… en la última semana su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente, pero no sabía a qué se debía, nadie decía nada.

"Auch" se quejó la mujer en voz alta mientras ponía su mano sobre su hinchado vientre "¿Te he dicho que tu hijo golpea muy fuerte?... si no supiera que voy por la mitad del embarazo creería que insiste en salir"

La mujer se quedó mirando la mano que sostenía del felino, siempre deseaba que el pudiese tocar su barriguita, incluso pensó en poner su mano en su vientre cuando le visitaba, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, sin embargo en ese momento lo decidió, su hijo pateaba más que nunca y deseo que él lo sintiera, así que se acercó mucho más a la cama, tomo la mano que sostenía y la puso sobre su redondez.

"Este es tu hijo saludándote"

Sentir el calor de la mano de Flame sobre su vientre la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a caer, trato de controlar el tono de su voz y murmuro

"Por favor, por favor despierta… te necesitamos, tu hijo y yo te necesitamos"

No pudo hablar más y siguió sujetando la mano sobre su vientre, en cualquier momento entrarían Slash y la doctora a sacarla, Slash siempre la escuchaba llorar, pero aprovecharía cada minuto de su contacto, solo cerro sus ojos y dejo las lágrimas caer.

De repente sintió que el calor de la mano de Flame aumentaba un poco más y una voz muy ronca y baja la hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa

"No llores… por favor" Murmuro Flame mirándola

.

.

.

.

**Siiiiiiii siiiiiiiiii nuestro amado felino despertó al fin…. Oh espero que este capítulo les haya gustado al final, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… sea que la historia les guste o no (eso se lo copie a una chica que leí) recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Hola chicas, gracias enormes por seguir leyendo, especialmente a ladynikiza, ale y ratatat por sus comentarios y a editor4reel por su mensaje a mi amiga del alma SaMi por animarme a escribir, espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

CAPITULO 11

El felino de cabellos de fuego se sentía raro, ¿acaso donde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? escuchaba que le hablaban y la voz que oía le agradaba, además algo suave le sostenía la mano, pero se sentía muy confundido y no era capaz de identificar su procedencia, porque hay tanta tristeza en esa voz, intento nuevamente abrir los ojos y finalmente lo logro, -¿Amanda? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Por qué llora?- Y entonces en una voz ronca y algo baja murmuro "No llores… por favor"

Amanda abrió sus ojos grandes, soltó la mano del felino y por la sorpresa se echó hacia atrás tropezando con la silla y cayendo, un minuto más tarde entro Slash Corriendo a la habitación, vio a Amanda en el suelo y grito

"Corre, Amanda está en el suelo", Trisha entro corriendo y se agacho junto a Amanda, y tomo sus signos vitales… la voz ronca de Flame les tomó por sorpresa

"¿Está bien?"

Slash y Trisha giraron hacia el felino que les miraba confuso y preocupado

"Despertaste… ¡Despertaste!" Dijo la Dra Trisha mirando a Flame... "Slash tráeme el ecógrafo que está en mi consultorio pronto"

Slash miraba fijamente a Flame, sin palabras sin movimiento alguno

"Joder Slash reacciona, necesito que me ayudes, trae el maldito ecógrafo para revisar al bebe, ese golpe se escuchó fuerte"

El felino salió de su estupor y corrió fuera de la habitación a traer lo solicitado por la doctora, mientras Flame pregunto sorprendido "¿Bebe?"

"Flame escúchame, necesito revisar a Amanda, y luego te prometo que hablaremos y responderé tus preguntas… ahora dime ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿Tienes visión borrosa?"

El felino lleno de dudas respondió "No me duele la cabeza, y veo claramente, pero me siento algo confundido y siento muy pesado mi cuerpo"

"Eso es normal, ya te explicare todo, ¿sabes que le ocurrió a Amanda?" siguió diciendo Trisha mientras revisaba completamente a la mujer en el suelo.

"Ella estaba llorando y yo le dije que no llorara, se echó hacia atrás muy fuerte y tropezó con la silla y se cayó yo quería alcanzarla pero mi cuerpo no respondió"

Mientras hablaban entro Slash con el ecógrafo, seguido del enfermero que traía una camilla, y mientras el felino subía a Amanda a la camilla el enfermero Destiny instalo el aparato y le entrego el gel a la doctora.

Mientras Trisha aplicaba el gel y empezaba a pasar el transductor (parte del ecógrafo que hace contacto con la piel) por el abdomen de Amanda, Slash se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro

"Me da mucho gusto que despertaras, yo sabía que lo lograrías"

Flame sonrió en respuesta, Trisha subió el volumen del ecógrafo e inmediatamente se empezó a oír el latido rápido y fuerte, ella continuo revisando rigurosamente y al final lanzo un suspiro de alivio

"Él bebe está perfecto, creo que Amanda se desmayó por el Shock, y eso sumado al cansancio acumulado llevaron a su cerebro a desconectarse, en unos momentos reaccionara"

Luego se giró hacia Destiny mientras se acercaba a la cama de Flame "Por favor llama a los doctores Harris, y a Slade, e informales, Slade sabrá a quien darle esta información"

Tomo el vaso que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama y lo lleno con agua, con los controles de la cama acomodo al felino para que tuviese la cabeza un poco más levantada y pudiera beber el agua

"Bebe un poco, que debes tener la garganta reseca… toma sorbos pequeños"

Dijo mientras le acercaba el vaso a la boca, después de unos cuantos sorbos puso el vaso en la mesa, tomo el fonendoscopio de su cuello y se lo acomodo poniéndolo en el tórax del macho para escuchar sus pulmones y su corazón, tomo los pulsos en varias partes de su cuerpo y reviso sus ojos y boca encontrándolo en buen estado, el macho permitió la revisión sin rechistar, al finalizar miro a la doctora y pregunto frunciendo el ceño

"¿Ya llegamos al momento de las preguntas?" pregunto Flame con la voz un poco más clara.

"En realidad quisiera hablar con alguien antes de ser sometida a tu interrogatorio"

El felino hizo caso omiso del comentario y empezó a bombardearla con preguntas

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Porque no me puedo mover? ¿Porque me siento tan confundido?"

"Escúchame, voy a hacer esa llamada y entonces responderé tus preguntas" Miro a Slash como advirtiéndole de no decir nada y le dijo

"Acompáñalo y llámame si despierta Amanda"

Slash simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Trisha abandono la habitación y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo, quería que su conversación fuese privada, al acercarse a su consultorio vio entrar a Slade quien se acercó y la abrazo.

"¿De verdad despertó? ¿Cómo está?"

"Siiii, está confundido, no tiene claridad sobre sus recuerdos y su cuerpo esta desacondicionado por lo que no puede moverse"

"¿Su cuerpo esta qué?"

"Lleva mucho tiempo acostado en una cama y su cuerpo se resintió por lo que le cuesta moverse, un poco de terapia física solucionara eso, ahora quiero llamar a la Dra Yards para saber que puedo o no puedo decirle"

"Perfecto, yo de camino le avise a Fury y dijo que venía inmediatamente y que llamaría a Justice para informarle"

Trisha asintió mientras marcaba el número de la Dra Yards

"Diga"

"Joyce, con Trisha, Flame despertó, esta algo confuso acerca de sus recuerdos y tiene muchas preguntas y no sé qué puedo responderle"

"Trisha me alegra escuchar buenas noticias… acerca de la confusión es normal que se presente posterior a un periodo largo bajo los efectos de anestésicos o sedantes… ¿él está agitado o agresivo?"

"No, él está tranquilo"

"Perfecto, solo necesitas ayudarle a buscar la información en su cerebro, pregúntale que es lo último que recuerda y dale la información desde ahí de forma lenta y tranquila, si se agita cambia de tema para distraerle"

"Está bien… ¿crees que sea necesario venir a verle?"

"Si el continua tranquilo y procesa bien la información, no, si su ultimo recuerdo está muy lejos de la realidad avísame por favor"

"Mmm ¿qué tan lejos?"

"Antes de reencontrarse con Amanda en el bar"

"Ok, yo te llamo luego de conversar con él o si siento que no le soy de gran ayuda"

"A propósito, ¿ya sabe Amanda que despertó?"

"Despertó durante su visita, la sorpresa golpeo su cuerpo y se desmayó"

"Sorpresa más hormonas no son precisamente una buena combinación"

"Súmale a eso agotamiento por falta de descanso"

"Estoy segura que Flame la ayudara a mejorar"

"Lo se… estaba rogando por ello… Joyce gracias dale mis saludos a tus hombres"

"Lo haré… un abrazo para los tuyos"

La doctora Norbit colgó la llamada y salió de su consultorio encontrándose con los doctores Harris, a quienes explico la situación mientras se dirigían a la habitación de su paciente, y antes de entrar acordaron que para darle privacidad ella respondería las preguntas sola y luego ellos entrarían. Al entrar vio a Slash y Fury que acababa de entrar junto al Pelirrojo… les dio cinco minutos más y luego les le hizo señas para que salieran

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Igual básicamente… ¿porque no despierta Amanda?"

"Creo que su desmayo se derivó en sueño y prefiero que siga así, le va a sentar muy bien…. Flame ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Mmm recuerdo que estaba en una reunión con Justice pero no recuerdo de que hablamos"

"¿Recuerdas a Amanda?"

"Por supuesto… al comienzo cuando tenía los ojos cerrados no lograba identificar su voz o su toque pero tan pronto la vi… todo estuvo en su lugar"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de ella?... no me mal interpretes… sé que son cosas personales, pero oye…necesito ayudarte a contestar esas preguntas que tienes"

La cara de Flame reflejo dolor "Lo último que recuerdo de ella es que estaba muy molesto porque se acostó con Flirt y lo hable con la Dra Yards… Oh… ¿Él bebe es de Flirt?"

"mmm No, no es de Flirt… el mismo confirmo que nunca se acostó con ella… esa fue una de las cosas que te dijo Justice en la reunión"

Flame suspiro con alivio

"¿Qué sientes por Amanda?" pregunto la doctora

El macho respondió sin pensarlo "La amo… pero temo causarle más daño del que ya ha sufrido" frunció el entrecejo y continuo "¿Si Amanda está aquí… es porque él bebe es mío?

Trisha asintió moviendo la cabeza y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Flame

"Eso fue lo segundo que te dijo Justice en esa reunión… trata de pensar en ese recuerdo"

"Entonces ¿Amanda es mi compañera?" preguntó el pelirrojo

"Aun no… trata de pensar en la reunión"

Flame cerro sus ojos con fuerza "mmm Justice me mandó a llamar…" abrió los ojos "no puedo recordar más"

"Cierra otra vez los ojos, respira despacio, imagínate llegando a la oficina de Justice, ¿qué fue lo primero que te dijo?"

Flame continuo con sus ojos cerrados y trataba de respirar pausadamente, procuro concentrarse en ese recuerdo "Que Amanda estaba embarazada… luego me dijo que él bebe era mío….. Oh Dios mío… y que la habían secuestrado"

"Así es, pero ella está bien, está aquí así que no te concentres en eso"

Flame se llevó una mano a su cabeza…. Sentía como los recuerdos empujaban en su mente

"Amanda está muy molesta…. No quiere estar conmigo" dijo el felino con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

"Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar… ¿Qué más recuerdas?"

"Que fui al turno de la noche en el muro… ¡Mierda!" La imagen de la mujer embarazada vino a su cabeza y luego la del hombre metido en la parte trasera de la camioneta. "Esa mujer no era lo que decía… yo la vi embarazada y pensé en Amanda y la quise ayudar… pero había un hombre armado escondido en la camioneta… ¿Dónde está Snow? ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué querían esas personas? Pregunto exaltado.

"Snow está bien, está en Homeland… cálmate… a partir de aquí, tengo que contarte todo pero debes estar tranquilo"

Trisha le conto todo lo ocurrido en el ataque tratando de dar la información lo más calmado posible y dejando claro que todos estaban actualmente bien, además le conto lo que le había ocurrido a él, evitando dar detalles escabrosos, pero siendo lo más sincera posible, el felino asentía sorprendido de lo que escuchaba tratando de asimilar todo.

"…. Amanda te visita cada noche… y Slash solo se separa de ti en esas visitas…. " Dijo la doctora terminando así la información.

"¿Cuántas semanas de embarazo tiene Amanda?"

"10 semanas, es sano, es fuerte y golpea duro a su mamá" respondió Trisha sonriendo

"Y si me dieron las medicinas de Mercile y sane muy bien ¿porque me cuesta tanto moverme?"

"Porque llevas un mes en cama y tu cuerpo se adaptó a eso… no te preocupes que te ayudaremos a recuperarte"

Cuando culminaron la conversación entraron nuevamente Slash y Fury, acompañados de Slade y los doctores Harris

"Bueno los dejo en conversación de hombres, yo voy con Destiny a diligenciar las notas de la historia clínica, recuerden que debe descansar" Dijo Trisha antes de salir de la habitación.

Una hora después, la doctora estaba cansada y volvió a la habitación acompañada de Destiny a quien le dio la orden de llevar la camilla de Amanda a otra habitación

"Lo siento pero es hora de que Flame descanse… tiene muchas cosas en que pensar y necesita tomar fuerzas para iniciar mañana su terapia física"

Cuando salieron todos, se giró hacia Flame y le prometió que en la mañana vendría acompañada de los doctores de Homeland que también querían verlo, Destiny empezó a empujar la camilla hacia afuera

"¿Qué demonios haces?" Pregunto el felino muy molesto

"La Dra Trisha pidió que llevara a Amanda a otra habitación, tú debes descansar"

Flame miro a la mujer a su lado "Por favor déjala quedarse, prometo llamar si veo que está despertando…. Me quedare más tranquilo"

La doctora Trisha asintió hacia Destiny para que la colocara donde estaba y luego le dijo al felino intentando ocultar una sonrisa "Manipulador… El Dr Harris Jr se quedara de turno, llámalo si pasa algo… y tienes que descansar… es en serio" finalizo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, luego se marchó dejándolos solos.

Flame contemplo a Amanda mientras esta dormía plácidamente, deseaba poder ponerse de pie y acariciarle su rostro y su cabello, anhelaba poner su mano sobre el abdomen donde estaba su hijo… finalmente el sueño lo venció.

.

.

.

.

.

Un sonido lo despertó…el sol se colaba por la ventana… alguien subió sus persianas, anoche estaban abajo, o eso creía recordar, miro hacia la camilla y ahí seguía Amanda y la escucho gemir otra vez, ese fue el sonido que lo puso alerta… luego Amanda murmuro entre dormida y despierta

"Flame"

Y él le respondió

"Aquí estoy nena"

Ella despertó inmediatamente, abrió sus ojos y lo busco y ahí estaba en la cama al lado de su camilla, esos condenados ojos de gato que la enloquecían la miraban con dulzura

Ella se bajó de su camilla y se puso junto a la cama del felino sin quitarle los ojos de encima

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien… ¿cómo estás tú, te duele algo?" respondió él preocupado

"Solo un poco la espalda y la cadera, pero me siento bien, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien… estoy feliz de que al fin despertaras"

Flame sonrió "¿Sabes? Te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes"

Un rubor cubrió el rostro de Amanda y extendió su mano para tocar el cabello rojo que adoraba cepillar, y sintió como el cuerpo de Flame se estremecía bajo su toque, acaricio su rostro y dibujo con sus dedos sus labios, haciendo a Flame suspirar

"Te extrañe demasiado"

"¿Lo suficiente como para regalarme un beso… en los labios?" dijo el felino sonriendo entre dientes

Amanda asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se acercó para besarlo suavemente, sentía mariposas reventando en su estómago y su hijo se movía animadamente como sabiendo lo que ocurría.

Flame trato de abrazarla y respondió a su beso con mucha ternura, deseo ser capaz de subirla a su cama y hacerla suya… pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía… su polla si respondía con furia, pero necesitaba el resto de su cuerpo para hacerlo.

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta la hizo retirarse

"Vaya veo que despertaron ambos y que están muy bien, eso me alegra, ahora déjenme chequearlos" dijo el Dr Harris más joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

El doctor los reviso, y sonreía mientras lo hacía al terminar le dijo al macho,

"Luego vendrá Destiny a darte un baño, no te ofendas pero prefiero que Midnight no te vea así dijo señalando hacia su entrepierna"

Amanda miro y quito su mirada rápidamente, luego dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Yo… yo voy a casa a darme un baño también"

Antes de que saliera Flame la llamo

"Amanda… vuelve pronto por favor"

"No te preocupes la Fisioterapeuta llegara pronto, tomate tu tiempo" intervino el Dr Harris Jr

Amanda asintió y salió de la habitación, y lo hizo pronto antes de que su cuerpo la traicionara y se lanzara hacia el felino en esa cama, suficiente era con esa electricidad que le viajaba por el cuerpo y el calor que se instaló entre sus piernas… se dijo así misma bajito "Él se está recuperando, él se está recuperando" y se fue a su casa.

**Todo está volviendo a su lugar… mucha pasión en el aire ¿no lo creen? gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios… sea que la historia les guste o no (eso se lo copie a una chica que leí) recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Hola a todos, este capítulo va dedicado a ladynikiza, tu comentario me hizo escribir antes de tiempo… gracias a todos por seguir leyendo… disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

CAPITULO 12

Amanda llego a su casa en el carrito de golf, cruzo el umbral, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella y hablo para sí misma "Flame está despierto, Dios mío gracias, él realmente está despierto…", luego pensó - ¿Cómo era posible que ese macho acabara de despertar y la hiciera sentirse tan caliente? Si el Dr Harris Jr no hubiese entrado en ese instante ella misma se habría subido a esa cama y lo habría follado hasta el cansancio… pero afortunadamente el doctor entro, no podía olvidar que Flame acabo de despertar y necesita recuperarse… aunque cuando miro fugazmente a su entrepierna pudo notar que una parte de su cuerpo estaba más que recuperada- movió la cabeza tratando de espantar esos pensamientos, había otras cosas en que pensar como por ejemplo -¿que se supone q haga ahora? Es cierto estaba muy molesta con él por haberme pedido que me marchara después de estar juntos… pero… después de casi perderlo… ¿vale la pena seguir en mi plan de orgullo?... Definitivamente ese gatito y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- fue a la cocina para comer algo, tenía mucha hambre…hace mucho que no sentía hambre así, se preparó unos huevos y los comió con tostadas y leche, fue a su habitación, tomo un baño, se vistió y se dirigió nuevamente al centro médico, acompañaría a Flame en sus revisiones, terapias y lo que fuera necesario, pero encontraría el momento para hablar.

Amanda llego al centro médico y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta con suavidad y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo en ondas pasando sus manos por las largas piernas de Flame mientras él sonreía ella pensó - ¿Qué demonios?

El felino la miro y frunció el entrecejo moviendo la cabeza para que no entrara, ella cerró la puerta con ira y al girar Slash la tomo del brazo rápidamente y la obligo a entrar al consultorio.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me halas así?" chillo Amanda.

"Discúlpame, pero recuerda que ningún humano debe verte, nadie debe siquiera sospechar que nos podemos reproducir… Flame me pidió que estuviera pendiente pero al parecer llegaste justo después de que entre al cuarto de baño y no te sentí" respondió Slash en un tono conciliador

"¿Quién era esa mujer que tocaba a Flame?"

El felino sonrió entre dientes "Es la Terapeuta Anne White, va a trabajar con Flame para que se recupere, aunque por nuestra rápida recuperación dudo que eso tome más de una semana… ¿es muy guapa verdad?" dijo Slash con malicia.

"No lo sé… no la alcance a observar" respondió irritada Amanda "y ¿a qué hora termina?"

"En una hora, hará tres sesiones diarias y en el intermedio entrenara a Luna y Destiny para que puedan hacerlo en caso de que sea necesario en el futuro… vete a casa yo te aviso cuando sea seguro venir"

"Está bien… gracias" dijo Amanda mientras se retiraba…- como si no tuviera suficiente ahora llega una supermodelo a tocarlo y no sé qué más-

Se dirigió en su carrito hacia la casa de su amiga Lauren, la había invitado a merendar con las otras chicas pero ella había declinado por su reciente mal humor y no quería dañarles el momento, pero ahora necesitaba hacer algo diferente para no correr a donde estaba Flame con esa mujer.

La puerta de la casa de Lauren estaba abierta, las risas y voces la guiaron hacia la sala, allí estaban las chicas con sus hermosos hijos

"Hola a todas" susurro tímidamente Amanda

"Amanda" grito con emoción Lauren mientras se paraba a abrazarla "Me alegra demasiado que este aquiiiii… te ves mucho mejor, me alegro que Flame finalmente despertara"

Zandy, Ellie, Bella (Beauty) y Tammy se acercaron a saludarla con un abrazo

"Que bien que estés aquí, te echamos mucho de menos" Dijo Tammy mientras le acariciaba el vientre "¿Cómo va ese muchachón?"

"Creciendo mucho… yo también las extrañaba mucho… pero mi ánimo no me dejaba relacionarme"

"Vale, pero hoy estas de mejor semblante así que aprovechemos" dijo Zandy

"Siéntate por favor, estábamos hablando de las situaciones tan distintas que nos llevaron a conocer a nuestros machos, yo conté la mía pero esa la conoces ya, ahora Zandy nos estaba contando como conoció a Tiger" dijo Ellie

Zandy retomo la palabra "Les estaba contando que ese día fui al bar y mientras estaba allí se armó una pelea que casi me cuesta la vida y cuando abrí mis ojos estaba un hombre divino y sexy, tanto que pensé que estaba siendo llevada al infierno" dijo soltando una carcajada que pronto acompañaron las demás "Y entonces empecé a tocarlo y a literalmente acosarlo para que me tomara ahí donde estábamos… casi lo consigo, si no es porque Slash nos interrumpió y nos dijo que venía la ambulancia" Zandy reía fuertemente al igual que las demás incluyendo a Amanda "Que vergüenza, casi hago a mi Tiger que me tomara en el capo de un Jeep ahí frente a todos, luego cuando vine a trabajar acá y lo encontré en la cafetería quería que la tierra me tragara"

Las carcajadas resonaban en la habitación, luego Lauren levanto la mano

"Yo casi muero de susto cuando conocí a Wrath, pensé que me quería hacer daño, pero lo que si fue muy gracioso fue cuando Amanda lo conoció" Amanda sintió toda la sangre en su cabeza al recordar ese hecho y movió la cabeza negando

"Ah no yo les conté lo mío ahora me cuentan eso por favor" dijo Zandy señalando a Lauren y Amanda

Lauren siguió "Pues resulta que después de conocer a Wrath me llevaron a la sede donde vivía el equipo humano, y planearon cómo hacer para atrapar al hombre que estaban buscando, se decidió que iríamos a la oficina de bienes raíces en la que trabajaba como si Wrath fuera un cliente y estando allá apareció Amanda y se queda mirando a Wrath y parecía que se lo iba a comer con la mirada y empezó a coquetearle y a insinuársele y yo la quería matar" reían Lauren y Amanda "Lo peor fue cuando lo llevamos a su casa y ella insistía en desvestirlo" todas se carcajearon "Cuando vi que ella realmente se le iba a lanzar tuve que confesarle que habían pasado algunas cosas entre nosotros…." El sonido de las risas cada vez era más fuerte "Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que ahora es muy seria con él y a veces estoy tentada a decirle… oye y pensar que te lo querías quedar cuando lo conociste" termino con una gran carcajada Lauren, Amanda tenía su rostro muy colorado pero reía con ellas.

"Ese día conocí a Flame" dijo Amanda con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, las chicas la miraron prestándole toda su atención

"Y vaya que coqueteaste descaradamente con el" Completo Lauren "Lo suficiente para irse con el cuándo termino el día"

"¿Y ya tomaste una decisión sobre el ahora que despertó?" Pregunto Bella (Beauty) ante la mirada atónita de todas

"Mmm sé que quiero estar con él, pero quisiera que habláramos antes… claro que tendré que esperar a que se vaya la Barbie terapeuta" respondió Amanda poniendo mala cara

"¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? Pregunto Tammy

"De la terapeuta física que trajeron para trabajar con Flame, es una Barbie de cabello negro largo…. Que lo estaba tocando cuando fui a entrar a su habitación… pero Flame me hizo señas de no hacerlo y luego Slash me dijo que no podía dejarme ver que él me avisaba cuando fuera seguro acercarme al centro médico…. Yo quería volver a esa habitación a sacarla de los cabellos"

"Seguro eso querríamos hacer todas" respondió Ellie entre risas

"No dejes que eso te moleste, te puedo asegurar que Flame vive y muere por ti" agrego Zandy

Las mujeres siguieron hablando el resto de la mañana, lo que ayudo a calmar la ansiedad de Amanda, se despidieron para almorzar con sus compañeros y aunque Amanda deseaba ir al centro médico considero que lo mejor era ir a casa a tomar algo de almuerzo y esperar la llamada de Slash, al llegar a su casa encontró a Flirt sentado en la jardinera.

"¿Cómo estas hermosa?"

"Hola Flirt, bien ¿y tú?" respondió mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un gesto con el rostro para entrar

"Bien creo… ¿cómo esta Flame, esta mañana todos hablaban acerca de que despertó?"

Amanda se sentó en el sofá de la sala y golpeó el cojín para que Flirt la acompañara "Está bien… solo que necesita recuperar la fuerza… pero ya le trajeron quien le ayudara" sin quererlo hizo un gesto al acordarse de la terapeuta y Flame

"No te preocupes que lo hará, somos fuertes y nos recuperamos rápidamente, te fui a buscar al centro médico y no te encontré pensé que estarías"

"Mmm… Slash dijo que no debía dejarme ver de la terapeuta, así que fui a pasar un rato con las chicas"

"Me encanta verte más animada… realmente amas a Flame"

"Nunca te lo he negado… simplemente las cosas no se daban… ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho y que quiero ser tu amiga por siempre verdad?" pregunto Amanda tomándole una mano.

"Lo se… pero no te niego que tenía una pequeñísima esperanza de que eso cambiara y me vieras como el macho que soy"

Respondió el felino, Amanda bajo su mirada y susurro "Lo siento"

Flirt la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara otra vez a los ojos, "No lo sientas, no es tu culpa, simplemente el llego primero, pero eso no significa que no adore ser tu amigo… ¿comemos juntos?"

"Por supuesto vamos"

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Qué tal te sientes? Sé que estuviste muy juicioso en las terapias de Ayer y hoy" Dijo el Dr Harris mientras auscultaba a Flame

"Mucho mejor que hace dos días y si estuve concentrado en las terapias, deseo sentirme como antes… ya estoy caminando, despacio pero caminando"

"Sé que no te lo dijeron, pero decidimos darte otra vez la medicación de Mercile para que la terapia haga efecto mucho más rápido, no es la misma dosificación de cuando estabas herido, de hecho es menor pero veo que está resultando perfectamente"

"Si sentí el olor, pero pensé que mi olfato me jugaba una mala pasada" respondió el felino

"Tu salud ya no corre ningún riesgo, pero prefiero que te quedes en el centro médico hasta que estés en mejor estado físico, ¿te parece bien?"

"La verdad prefiero ir mi apartamento, le pediré a Slash que me acompañe, si necesito algo sé que alguno de los machos me dará una mano"

El hombre mayor lo miro, reviso su historia clínica y movió la cabeza en negación como respondiendo preguntas internas

"Está bien muchacho, pero si te sientes mal o sientes que algo cambia no dudes en venir a buscarme… y recuerda que debes estar a las 8 am para continuar las terapias"

"Gracias doctor, estaré a las 8"

Tan pronto el viejo doctor salió, Slash entro "¿Entonces vas para tu apartamento? te llevo"

"Si necesito que me lleves pero no a mi apartamento"

"Mmm… Amanda ¿no? ¿No deberías recuperarte un poco más antes de?"

"No ha contestado el teléfono y no ha venido, solo quiero verla y si ella me lo permite dormir a su lado, no quiero que tenga tiempo de pensar en lo dolida que estaba y ponga distancia entre nosotros, si es que no es eso lo que está haciendo ya, entonces ¿me vas a ayudar?"

"Sabes que sí, pero insisto en que deberías esperar, como no lo harás, entonces vamos, ¿traigo la silla de ruedas o prefieres que te lleve en el hombro'"

"¿Qué? Y una mierda voy caminando, hoy lo practique todo el maldito día, así que vamos… caminando"

Slash levanto las manos "Está bien, está bien, pero si te sientes violento lo mejor es que no vayamos con Amanda"

"NO me siento violento, pero pateare tu culo si sigues insistiendo en que no la vea"

Los felinos salieron del centro médico a paso lento y se fueron en Jeep a la casa de Amanda, al llegar Flame bajo del Jeep y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, no seas terco y hazlo"

"Ok, ok" se giró a mirar al macho "Slash… ¡gracias por todo!"

Flame Toco la puerta y esperó, escucho a Amanda acercarse a la puerta y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, Solo rogaba que Amanda no le tirara la puerta en la nariz cuando lo viera, mientras pensaba en esto La madre de su hijo abrió la puerta y lo miro sorprendida

"¿Flame?"

"Si señorita ese es el nombre que escogí" respondió el felino sonriendo

"Deberías estar en el centro médico, ¿Qué haces aquí?... voy a llamar para que te vengan a buscar" dijo Amanda mientras iba a buscar el teléfono.

Flame entro tras ella "Espera, no me escape, me dejaron ir a mi casa… ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme? ¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono?"

Amanda se giró hacia el "Te dieron de alta… eso me alegra mucho"

"Gracias… ahora por favor responde mis preguntas"

Amanda señalo con su mano hacia el mueble "Siéntate, no debes abusar de tu cuerpo"

Flame se sentó y ella se acomodó junto a él girándose para verlo a la cara

"No te fui a visitar, porque estas en terapia y necesitas concentrarte para recuperarte rápidamente… y lo estás haciendo… muy bien" respondió la mujer como cuando se le explica a un niño

"¿Sabes porque me concentre en las terapias? Porque quería caminar para venir a verte" dijo el macho tomándole la mano.

Amanda apretó la mano del macho y extendió su otra mano para tocarle la mejilla "Eso es hermoso… pero no quiero que arriesgues tu salud… no soportaría otra vez verte mal"

Flame sintió que su sangre hervía, su cuerpo le dolía por la cercanía de Amanda, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella primero, ella tenía que saber la verdad de todo esto, como debió ser desde el inicio, no cometería el mismo error tres veces

"Te lo aseguro, no estoy arriesgando mi salud, de hecho el Dr Harris, el viejo, dijo que estaba perfecto, solo me falta terminar las terapias y ya" respondió el felino mientras seguía acariciando la mano de la mujer que amaba "Hay algo que necesito decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que si lo hubiese hecho desde el inicio te habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, por favor déjame sacar esto de mi hasta el final ¿sí?

Amanda simplemente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Hace casi quince meses, después de que nos conocimos y estuvimos en el bar y me tuve que ir por trabajo, me encantaste, quise saber más de ti y encontré que tu anterior relación termino contigo en el hospital porque el hijo de puta con el que salías intento matarte, después de leerlo me sentí mal y pensé que carajos iba a hacer, ya habías tenido una terrible experiencia y te merecías una vida tranquila junto a un hombre que te hiciera feliz, y lo que me atormentaba era pensar que las compañeras han sufrido de una u otra manera y en cierta forma ellas deben abandonar sus vidas para quedarse aquí y no pueden ver a sus familias, y pensé que tu merecías más que eso"

Flame suspiro "Por eso deje de responder tus llamadas… y luego te vi otra vez en el bar, había pasado un año pero seguías teniendo el mismo efecto en mí y verte con Flirt…" El felino puso sus manos sobre su cabeza "no lo podía soportar, sentía que el sacrificio que me había autoimpuesto no serviría para nada, y aunque me pidieron que no te molestara no pude evitarlo tenía que buscarte"

El macho tomo las dos manos de Amanda y la miro a los ojos "Hacer el amor contigo fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida en mucho tiempo… pero mis temores seguían ahí, por eso te dije que no volveríamos a vernos, se me rompió el alma por dejarte así, pero te juro que pensé que lejos de mi estarías mucho mejor… que estarías tranquila… pero olvide que la maldad no solo es contra nosotros y cuando supe que estabas embarazada y que te habían secuestrado casi enloquecí, me sedaron y afortunadamente cuando desperté ya te habían rescatado, nunca tendré como pagarle a Vengeance por traerte de vuelta"

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Amanda "Debiste decírmelo… debiste decírmelo maldita sea, yo pensé que no sentías nada por mí, pensé que no estabas interesado, por eso me puse furiosa cuando me dijiste que no nos veríamos más, porque me sentí una idiota por permitirte usarme, y por eso me enoje aún más cuando dijiste que me amabas, porque creí que lo estabas haciendo por obligación, por él bebe... pero es que, en qué cabeza cabe que un hombre me ame, pero me diga que no puede verme más... justo después de hacerme el amor"

El felino tomo la cara de Amanda en sus manos y después de limpiar sus lágrimas le dijo "Amanda te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y estoy muy feliz de que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre, pero aun si no lo llevaras, te amaría, porque creo que lo hago desde el primer día que te vi, cuando dijiste no te quitare la vista de encima y no voy a apartarme de tu lado y luego me atrapaste cuando nos besamos mientras bailábamos en el bar… por favor perdóname por ser un idiota y déjame reparar el corazón que rompí"

Amanda acorto el espacio entre los dos y beso al felino, un beso dulce que se tornó rápidamente apasionado, sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el felino y él se deslizo un poco hacia afuera para darle espacio a su barriguita, lo que le permitió a ella sentir la dureza que empujaba en su centro separada solo por la ropa que llevaban, Amanda se froto contra el macho haciéndolo gemir en sus labios mientras el apretaba sus nalgas contra su rigidez, de repente Amanda se separó de Flame bruscamente, se pasó las manos por la cara y mientras el macho respiraba pesadamente, ella se reprendía mentalmente, no podía olvidar que Flame aun necesitaba recuperarse, -porque tenía que ser tan caliente este hombre, la haría arder en combustión espontánea-.

"Yo también te amo Flame, te amo demasiado… y si es cierto que estaba dolida por como pasaron las cosas, pero no puedo negarte que la posibilidad de perderte cambio mi mente y necesitaba saber el porqué de tu rechazo… ahora ya lo sé y solo quiero sanar… por supuesto que te perdono y espero que me perdones tu a mí por no permitir que me lo dijeras antes."

"Bebe no tengo nada que perdonarte"

Flame se puso de pie y la estrecho entre sus brazos, Amanda busco su mirada

"¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? Flame pasó su dedo índice por el perfil de la mujer en sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa respondió:

"Estaba rogando que me lo preguntaras"

**Awww ¿no son divinos juntos? me encantan… bueno chicas este capítulo es un extra, porque soy consciente que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, en realidad me fije hasta que lo subí, pero aquí está su recompensa, disfrútenlo que ya nos estamos acercando al final, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total

**_Hola a todos(as), gracias por seguir leyendo… esta madrugada puse el capítulo, pero la verdad estaba muyyyy dormida así que lo tuve que revisar y reemplazar… los cambios son más de forma que fondo…igual espero que como siempre lo disfruten._**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene temática solo para adultos, abstenerse menores de edad.**

CAPITULO 13

Flame despertó un poco desorientado, el peso en su brazo le recordó que estaba en la cama junto a Amanda y se sintió feliz de que al fin las cosas fueran como debían ser… la miro dormir unos instantes y puso su mano suavemente sobre su hinchado vientre mientras murmuraba "Jodidamente hermosa" giro su cuerpo hacia ella e inmediatamente sintió molestia en su entrepierna – Maldita erección- deseaba tomar a Amanda con su alma… y con su cuerpo, padecía un severo caso de bolas azules… pero esperaría hasta que la dueña de su corazón estuviera lista, así que decidió tomar un baño de agua muy muy helada, definitivamente no podría ir luciendo eso a la terapia, dudaba siquiera ser capaz de caminar, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la madre de su hijo y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Amanda despertó y antes de abrir los ojos palpo su cama buscando a su gatito, no lo encontró y abrió los ojos rápidamente… "Vaya que tengo imaginación" murmuro.

"Estoy en la ducha nena" respondió Flame con tranquilidad

El color subió rápidamente a las mejillas de la mujer, - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que estaba tomando una ducha? No, siempre primero el pensamiento negativo- miro hacia el reloj ubicado en la mesita junto a su cama y vio que eran las 7:15 am, la terapia de Flame inicia a las 8 am

"Voy a prepararte algo para desayunar ¿vale?"

Lo que el felino realmente deseaba era que ella lo acompañara en la ducha – esperare… esperare - suspiro y respondió:

"Está bien cielo, en un momento bajo"

Amanda bajo de la cama y se puso la bata saliendo hacia la cocina – como me encantaría acompañarlo en esa ducha- suspiro - ese felino mojado es un sueño del que no quiero despertar… tengo que esperar… malditas hormonassss me ponen el doble de caliente-

Preparo el desayuno mientras pensaba que haría mientras su amor estaba en terapia con la Barbie… quizá ya era un buen momento para elegir el ajuar del bebe, su amiga Lauren dijo que le ayudaría, lo que sea con tal de distraerse de Flame y su terapeuta juntos, mientras pensaba en esto su felino llego por detrás, soltó la bolsa deportiva en el suelo y la rodeo con los brazos haciéndola saltar.

"Lo siento pensé que me habías oído… ¿en que estabas pensando?" murmuro el macho en su oído

Amanda suspiro, Flame detrás de ella no era de gran ayuda con el calor que la inundaba, se soltó con suavidad de sus brazos y empezó a servir los alimentos.

"No te oí... estaba pensando que hoy quizás deba empezar a elegir el ajuar del bebe con Lauren… ¿Segurísimo que nuestro bebe será un varón?"

"Los otros doce bebes lo son… ¿aún no se ve en la ecografía su sexo?" respondió él mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

"La Dra Norbit nunca lo ha mencionado… en tres días será la ecografía de las 11 semanas, se lo preguntaré" dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto a él.

El extendió su mano libre hacia ella y toco con dulzura su barriguita, luego soltó el tenedor y se acercó a ella poniendo su nariz contra el vientre e inhalando fuertemente, sintiendo el olor de su hijo… y el de la excitación de ella –Joder esto me va a matar- pensó.

"Amo tu olor Amanda"

Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba por el roce de su piel y el tono profundo de su voz, ella sabía que estaba oliendo su excitación… y tenía que distraerlo de ello.

"¿Qué hora es?" respondió ella con nervios en la voz

El frunció el entrecejo y se sentó nuevamente en su silla, sabía que debía esperar a que Amanda estuviese lista para hacerle el amor… pero él olio su excitación y que ella le hubiese ignorado como si nada le había dolido.

"Hora de irme a Terapia"

Puso su ultimo bocado en la boca, tomo los platos y los lavo en el fregadero, se secó las manos y se acercó a la mujer que movía la comida en su plato pero no había comido nada aun

"Espero que te comas eso completo… ya supe que no has comido bien últimamente"

Le dio un beso en su barriguita y uno en la frente con suavidad y continúo:

"La terapia dura más o menos una hora… luego voy a resolver unos asuntos ¿nos vemos para almorzar?"

Amanda respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El felino tomo la bolsa deportiva del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta y puso su mano en la perilla, estuvo así por unos segundos y se giró hacia ella caminando rápidamente, tomo su cara en las manos y le dio un beso algo rudo, haciéndola gemir en sus labios

"Aún tenemos cosas por hablar… Te amo con mi ser"

Ella sonrió levemente "Yo te amo más"

"Eso es imposible nena" dijo mientras se marchaba.

Amanda intento comer mientras pensaba que lo había herido, ella quería distraerlo para que no se haga daño físicamente por esforzarse y lo había herido haciéndolo pensar que lo rechazaba…

"Mierda el me olio, sabe que lo deseo con mi alma… pero debe recuperarse… y yo esperare así muera de combustión espontánea" murmuro para sí misma… luego sonrió pensando que ese nombre le sentaba a la perfección… ella quería quemarse en esa llama, su llama, Su Flame.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buenos días Flame ¿cómo estás? Supe que te dieron el alta"

Saludo con una gran sonrisa Anne White la Fisioterapeuta (F.T.) mientras le señalaba la camilla

"Buenos días, si ya me dieron el alta" contesto secamente el macho que aun sentía el peso del rechazo en su pecho.

"Vaya pensé que estarías feliz por ello… por favor quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la camilla" continuo la F.T. mientras tomaba la botella de aceite mineral y depositaba un poco de aceite en sus manos

"Y lo estoy" respondió el haciendo una mueca mientras se acostaba en la camilla usando solo su bóxer.

"Tu cara no me dice eso exactamente" respondió la mujer con algo de coquetería en la voz empezando a masajear sus hombros.

"Pero te lo estoy diciendo yo, así que eso es lo que debes creer" respondió él molesto por la insistencia de ella

La F.T detuvo el masaje por unos instantes, suspiro y continúo su trabajo

"¿Sabes? ayer fuiste un hombre mucho más agradable… incluso antes de ayer cuando los ejercicios iniciales fueron dolorosos"

Flame se sintió mal por descargar su frustración con la mujer que lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse y dio un largo suspiro, giro su rostro para buscar los ojos de la terapeuta y dijo:

"Discúlpame ¿vale?, solo estoy algo frustrado y no es tu culpa"

El macho volvió a su postura inicial, alcanzo a ver la sonrisa de Anne, lo que lo hizo sentir menos culpable.

La Fisioterapeuta finalizo el masaje y se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel.

"Perfecto, vístete hoy vamos al gimnasio, creo que la terapia tardara más de una hora, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No… no hay problema"

Respondió el felino… por supuesto que no lo había eso era lo que el necesitaba, consumir su energía, el gimnasio sonaba como una gran idea en este momento.

Flame se puso su ropa deportiva y aunque lo odiaba se puso los tennis (zapatillas en algunos países) ya que a la FT White le parecía una pésima idea ejercitarse descalzo, el trato de explicar pero como la mayoría de las hembras que conocía era muy terca y no acepto el no por respuesta.

Fueron al gimnasio y el felino se ejercitó bajo las órdenes de la fisioterapeuta, quien entre ejercicio y ejercicio revisaba su pulso y respiración apuntándolos en una libreta.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡Awwww mira esta cuna es Hermosaaa!"

"Lo es Amanda pero sigo sin entender porque quieres los muebles del bebe en color nogal… ¿no te parecen más lindos en blanco con toques de celeste o verde?" Pregunto Lauren mientras señalaba la pantalla de su portátil

"Son lindos en blanco, pero tomando en cuenta el sitio en el que vivimos creo que se ven mejor en tonos más similares a la madera original"

"Mmm vale, vale sigamos mirando ya nos falta menos… entonces quieres esa cuna" afirmo Lauren

"Ajaaa" respondió sonriendo Amanda

Llevaban toda la mañana observando y seleccionando artículos para el mobiliario del bebe, y algunas prendas de ropa

"¿A qué horas quedaste con Flame?"

"Al medio día"

"¿Y le dijiste que ibas a estar aquí?"

"Sip"

"Mmm… y ahora si me vas a decir porque has estado tan rara o vas a seguir fingiendo que está todo bien" pregunto Lauren girándose para mirarla a los ojos

"¿Qué?" Chillo Amanda evitando la mirada de su amiga

"Ves, ves ni si quiera me miras a los ojos" tomando la mano de su amiga continuo "Amanda… somos como hermanas, nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo para que finjas que no pasa nada, dímelo"

"No es nada… es una tontería… bueno quizá no es tan tontería" la mujer suspiro profundamente "Es... es que desde que Flame despertó solo pienso en lanzarme sobre él… y sé que él está recuperándose y debo darle tiempo…" Dijo Amanda con preocupación

"¿Y es que él… te rechazo?" Pregunto su amiga con sorpresa

"Nooo… nooo yo he evitado… lo mejor que he podido dejar avanzar el tema… pero esta mañana… el me beso la barriguita y me dijo con esa voz que me derrite y me pone el corazón a mil que le encantaba mi olor y yo… me sentí como un horno… y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para distraerlo que preguntarle la hora… y creo que… él se sintió rechazado… creo que él es consciente de su condición actual y no ha forzado nada… pero esta mañana creo que se sintió rechazado y se fue triste… y yo no supe cómo arreglarlo… y no sé cómo arreglarlo…" murmuro Amanda con tristeza

"Amanda… ¿recuerdas el día que conocimos a Flame? ¿Recuerdas que te dijo que le gustaba que fueras directa? Deberías intentar serlo, decirle que lo deseas pero que estas preocupada por su salud y el será honesto contigo y te dirá que puede y que no… además, yo creo que él ya está bien, sus ejercicios son más para recuperar esa fuerza impresionante que suelen tener, pero creo que él no te ha seducido es porque está esperando que tu estés lista… habla con él y no dejes que esto pase a mayores" le aconsejo su amiga con mucha delicadeza

Amanda la miro un momento y luego sin que Lauren lo esperara se le arrojo y la abrazo, su amiga trato de quitársela de encima haciéndole cosquillas y terminaron las dos riendo a carcajadas sobre el sofá, después de un rato Amanda miro a su amiga y le sonrió:

"Gracias… tienes toda la razón, seré directa y solucionare esto hoy mismo… te quiero demasiado mujer"

"Y yo a tiiiiiii"

.

.

.

.

.

"25 repeticiones más y terminas… hoy te has ejercitado demasiado" ordeno la FT Anne White a Flame intentando hacerse oír sobre la música del gimnasio

"¿Demasiado? Mi ejercicio de hoy es la mitad de lo que solía hacer y sé que puedo retomarlo… me siento capaz" refunfuño el felino mientras contaba sus 25 dominadas (ejercicio de gimnasia, cuya ejecución consiste en levantar el cuerpo, suspendido de una barra).

"Yo sé que te sientes capaz Flame, pero a mí me trajeron aquí para ayudarte a reacondicionar sin que dañaras tu cuerpo en el intento" le respondió Anne frunciendo el ceño.

"20… 21… 22… 23… 24…. y 25…. Aghhh" Conto Flame saltando al final al suelo… "ya termine"

"Creo que te esforzaste mucho… ¿hay alguna camilla en este gimnasio? Te ganaste un masaje antes de irte"

Flame la miro disimuladamente… ahí estaba otra vez… ese tono de voz meloso que parece amable e inocentemente coqueto… pero que el sentía con mucha provocación… sin mirarla a la cara le respondió recogiendo sus cosas en su bolsa deportiva

"Gracias, pero no es necesario… además ya el tiempo de terapia termino hace rato"

"No seas desagradecido… es para evitar que mañana te duelan los músculos, son solo las 6:30 pm y no tardaremos más de 20 minutos… yo no tengo afán ¿tú lo tienes?"

El felino pensó en Amanda… cuando se vieron al almuerzo ella dijo que quería hablar con él acerca de algo… él también tenía cosas por decirle y se lo había advertido al desayuno… pero le prometió a Amanda ir a su casa a las 7 pm y quería ir estando muy limpio… también era cierto que su cuerpo dolía un poco y los masajes de Anne solían ayudarlo con eso…es solo que en ocasiones ese tono de voz que ella usaba… no terminaba de gustarle… tal vez despertó quisquilloso de la sedación… o ya se estaba comportando como sus amigos acoplados que no toleraban estar cerca de otras mujeres…. La voz de Anne lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿y entonces? ¿Dónde está esa camilla?"

"Vamos"

El felino camino seguido por la Fisioterapeuta hacia una habitación pequeña al fondo del gimnasio lejos de los aparatos junto al depósito de algunos elementos deportivos, la habitación había sido adaptado con 2 camillas para que Destiny y Luna practicaran los masajes con los demás especies.

"Perfecto, aquí no hay tanto bullicio, quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la camilla"

"Creo que debería darme una ducha primero estoy muy sudado" respondió Flame con la intención de salir del lugar

"No… quédate así… además acabaremos antes"

Flame se encogió de hombros, se quitó su ropa, quedándose en bóxer y se acomodó boca abajo sobre la camilla, la FT mientras tanto ponía aceite en sus manos, se acercó al macho y empezó a masajear sus hombros como hacia cada vez que tenían esta rutina.

Bajo por su espalda y murmuro "¿Siempre has sido tan musculoso?"

Flame tenso su cuerpo completo y solo respondió "Si"

"No tensiones el cuerpo… se supone que debes relajarte" siguió diciendo mientras bajaba por sus piernas "Quizá necesitas otras técnicas para sacarte esa tensión" y mientras dijo esto paso sus manos bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo tocando su pene, tomándolo por sorpresa, el inmediatamente se movió sentándose en la camilla

"Mierda… ¿Qué putas crees que haces?"

"Ayudarte a relajar el cuerpo… ya te lo dije" Respondió ella usando un tono sensual e intentando tocarlo otra vez, el sostuvo su mano fuera de su cuerpo y respondió con ira

"Dudo mucho que eso forme parte de la rehabilitación"

"Estas duro, déjame ayudarte con eso precioso" insistía la mujer forcejeando con Flame

El felino respondió entre dientes "Eso" dijo mirando hacia su entrepierna "No es por ti… la terapia término" soltó el brazo de la FT y se bajó de la camilla, tomo su ropa y en la otra mano la bolsa deportiva saliendo de la habitación, sin importar el que solo llevara sus boxers.

Anne corrió tras de él "Todo imagine menos que fueras un cobarde"

Flame siguió caminando ignorando a la mujer, y se dirigió hacia el área de los aparatos

"Creek, ¿podrías por favor llevar a la Ft White hasta su casa?"

La hembra noto el tono cabreado de su amigo "Si por supuesto" y señalo hacia la puerta a la mujer "Venga conmigo por favor".

Anne pasó junto a Flame y le susurro "Gato Marica" desafiándolo con la mirada

Flame apretó sus puños y respiro fuertemente "Ni siquiera eso hará que ponga mis manos sobre ti, me importa muy poco lo que pienses y lo último que querría es tocarte" soltó la bolsa deportiva y empezó a ponerse su ropa

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso con la FT?" se acercó Tiger preocupado.

"Quería follarme… ¿harías algo por mí?"

"Por supuesto, dime" respondió Tiger sorprendido

"Habla con Slade y dile que no tomare más terapias con esa mujer, que no la quiero cerca de mí y que honestamente no recomiendo que siga aquí porque su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, que estoy dispuesto a que los médicos me digan que hacer… a partir de mañana"

"Está bien, ya mismo lo llamo… vete a casa y descansa" respondió el felino palmeando el hombro del pelirrojo.

Flame puso sus tennis (Zapatillas) en la bolsa deportiva y corrió descalzo hacia su apartamento, quería ver a Amanda… pero no así, además realmente necesitaba esa ducha, odiaba la sensación de esa mujer tocándolo… subió a su apartamento corriendo por las escaleras, estaba cansado, pero necesitaba sacar la ira de su cuerpo y correr lo ayudaba… entro al apartamento se dio una ducha larga con agua caliente, luego se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas… se sentía idiota… él había visto las señales, debió alejarse de esa mujer.

Se dirigió a la casa de Amanda y al llegar la encontró sentada en el sofá viendo la Televisión, ella miro hacia la puerta y sonrió a su felino favorito

"Hey tú, pensé que ya no vendrías"

"Hey" respondió el suavemente

Flame camino lentamente y se sentó junto a ella, mirando hacia el televisor, con la lucha en su mente sobre si era bueno decirle o no lo que ocurrió con la terapeuta… finalmente se decidió y hablo

"No tomare más terapias con Anne White"

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunto Amanda sin mirarle

"No… pero ya no quiero más terapias con ella… así que esperare a ver que tienen para mí los médicos"

Amanda frunció el entrecejo y apago el televisor girándose completamente hacia el felino que seguía mirando a la pantalla apagada "¿Qué paso?"

Flame se giró hacia ella "Ella me tomo desprevenido y me toco la polla mientras me hacía un masaje que debía ser relajante"

Amanda se puso de pie de inmediato, manoteo y dijo subiendo la voz

"Maldita perra lo sabía… no me gusto ni un poquito el día que entré y la vi tocándote con esa sonrisa en su maldita cara de Barbie"

Flame la tomo de la mano tratando de acercarla al mueble, pero Amanda seguía de pie

"Cálmate nena… ya hable con Tiger para que no la dejen acercarse a mí nunca más"

"Pues más le vale, porque no me importa si me ve embarazada, yo misma la arrastrare del cabello hasta la puerta"

Flame se puso de pie y la abrazo "Shhs no vale la pena molestarte por ella, no se me acercara más… te lo prometo"

Amanda estaba furiosa… como era posible que ella se contuviera y esta hija de puta no pensara en el estado de salud de Flame… a menos que… - llego el momento de ser honesta y directa-

"¿Flame?" murmuro Amanda buscando sus ojos

"Dime"

"Me muero de deseo por ti..." el felino se estremeció tragando pesado al oírla, sintiendo a su cuerpo reaccionar y ella continuo "Es solo que… tengo miedo de que te esfuerces de más y te hagas daño... o sientas dolor"

"Oh nena" respondió el pelirrojo pasando su dedo índice por los labios de su mujer "Ya te dije que estoy bien… el único dolor que hay en mi cuerpo… es por no tenerte" la voz del macho se escuchó ronca arrancándole un gemido a Amanda.

Flame empezó a besar a Amanda con urgencia como si de eso dependiera su respiración y ella respondió a su beso de la misma manera, gimiendo juntos, el felino la tomo en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevo a la habitación, la dejo sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle la ropa, cuando termino de desnudarla la observo "Eres demasiado hermosa… ahora abre para mí que estoy hambriento de ti hace demasiado tiempo"

Amanda se estremeció y miro con deseo a su gatito mientras abría las piernas perezosamente

El la acerco a la orilla de la cama y empezó a dar besos en el interior de sus muslos acercándose a su vagina expuesta luego dio pequeños mordiscos en los labios haciendo gemir a Amanda y haciéndolo desearla aún más.

Movió su lengua entre los pliegues de su vagina para alcanzar su clítoris y ronroneo, Amanda gimió más fuerte y murmuro "Me vas a hacer correr solo con escucharte Sexy"

Flame sonrió y continuo lamiendo ayudándose con las manos para exponer el botón que buscaba, la textura de la lengua sobre su centro la estaba enloqueciendo, la siguiente vez que el pelirrojo rodeo el clítoris con su lengua succiono con suavidad haciendo que Amanda se corriera rápido y duro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía cada vez más fuerte, el felino se puso de pie con agilidad sacándose la camiseta y luego bajándose el pantalón liberando su polla rígida y pulsante. "Te necesito dentro de mi… ya!" chillo Amanda, Flame sonrió, se arrodillo en el orillo de la cama acomodándose entre las piernas de su mujer y respondió "Tus deseos son órdenes" la tomo de las caderas y se la acerco para penetrarla sin poner su cuerpo sobre ella, al penetrarla ambos gimieron y él dijo entre dientes "Vas a matarme Amanda con ese coño delicioso" retiro su polla y la volvió a penetrar repetidas veces lentamente "Más rápido por favor más rápido" grito Amanda haciendo que el Pelirrojo aumentara la velocidad, ella sintió la respuesta de su cuerpo aumentando y el orgasmo la tomo fuertemente haciéndola gemir, casi inmediatamente escucho a su macho rugir y sintió el calor de su semilla dentro de ella, sacándole una sonrisa "Amo que hagas eso" dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio "Te amo…. Demasiado".

Flame la levanto estando aun dentro de ella y la acomodo para que durmiera tranquilamente, se retiró de ella y fue al baño a mojar una toalla con agua caliente para limpiarla, la limpio y se acostó junto a ella acariciando su cabello "Duerme mi hermosa nena" y la observo sintiendo su corazón caliente… ella lo llenaba, lo completaba… y anhelaba su compañía el resto de su vida.

**Al finnnnn casi que no! Tarde un día de mas pero aquí está, disfrútenlo y cuéntenme que tal les pareció gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo, por seguir haciendo de esta historia su favorita… un saludo especial a ladynikiza y Sidney chicas, sus comentarios me animan a continuar además me divierten muchísimo... Advierto… capitulo corto… porque ya se viene el fin :'( … aun así, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten._**

CAPITULO 14

"Señorita White le pido amablemente que abandone La Reserva, como ya le explique el sueldo del mes completo fue consignado en su cuenta, además del dinero correspondiente a la penalidad por finalizar su contrato sin previo aviso"

Dijo un muy paciente Slade a la F.T Anne White, la mujer estaba cerca de la histeria y mantenía el control por poco.

"Ya le dije Señor S. North que su dinero me importa poco y que lo único que solicito antes de marcharme es hablar con mi paciente el Señor Flame".

Respondió la mujer muy irritada intentando no levantar el tono de voz y moviéndose de lado a lado en la oficina.

Slade respiro hondo, apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio y la miro directo a los ojos

"Señorita White… Flame expreso explícitamente su deseo de no tener ningún tipo de contacto con usted, y no puedo, y con todo respeto, no tengo la intención de obligarlo a hacerlo" hablo pausadamente como quien le explica a un niño.

Ella murmuro "maldito cobarde", olvidando que él podía escucharla.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó el macho con el ceño fruncido

LA F.T. White, pasó la mano por las arrugas inexistentes de su ropa y luego miro al canino frente a ella con mucha malicia, camino hacia el escritorio y con una voz extrañamente calmada dijo

"Sé que ustedes tienen un serio problema con los locos esos que protestan afuera de las puertas y que siempre, siempre hay cámaras de esos programas amarillistas que buscan noticias buenas o malas de ustedes" La mujer se agacho hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los del macho "así que Señor Slade North, déjeme dejarle esto bien claro… o usted trae el culo de Flame para que hable conmigo o yo tomo mis cosas y antes de cruzar la puerta rasgo mi ropa y gritare que ustedes querían abusar de mi" Al ver al macho bajar la cabeza sonrió victoriosa y se alejó del escritorio.

Slade con su cabeza aun baja movió en negación, lentamente levanto su cara revelando una sonrisa amplia, luego con su dedo índice le hizo una señal a la Fisioterapeuta para que se acercara nuevamente.

"Señorita White, ¿sabe usted que todas nuestras oficinas y lugares públicos tienen cámaras de seguridad que incluyen audio, para proteger a cualquier mujer o hembra que tiene que hablar con hombres o machos a solas? Dijo señalando con su dedo las 2 cámaras visibles en su oficina, Slade continuo "¿Sabe usted además que eso que acaba de decir es chantaje y que puedo llamar a la policía para que la juzguen por eso, debido a que su ataque es contra las nuevas especies?"

La mujer sintió como la sangre subía a su cara, apretó los puños a sus lados mientras observaba la sonrisa de la victoria en el canino que tenía en frente y respondió entre dientes.

"Muy bien señor North, me queda claro, por favor dígale al Gato marica que lo único que quería era aliviarle la tensión… evidentemente no ha tenido mucha acción desde que se despertó…"

"Que amable de su parte" dijo Slade sarcásticamente llevándose sus manos al pecho "Solo para su tranquilidad, le informo que Flame tiene compañera" y el macho cambio su tono de voz a uno atemorizante "Ah y un comentario peyorativo más y tendré que acompañarla a nuestro calabozo para que la recoja el jefe de policía" termino señalándole la puerta.

La mujer le lanzo una mirada de odio, luego se giró hacia las cámaras que Slade le había señalado previamente y mostro su dedo medio, salió de la oficina golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

Slade se puso de pie y sonrió hacia la cámara mostrando su pulgar.

.

.

.

.

.

**(En la sala de seguridad y control)**

"Ves… esa es la razón por la que no quería que Amanda viera esto, porque se habría ido directo a esa oficina a sacarla del cabello" dijo Flame a los otros machos señalando hacia la pantalla, mientras las hembras especies que controlaban las mismas se reían en voz baja.

Fury, Tiger y Slash rieron con el comentario del Pelirrojo

"¿Por qué te llamo gato marica… ahora si dime qué demonios paso"? pregunto con curiosidad Fury

Flame suspiro "Porque ella me agarro la polla mientras me hacía un masaje de relajación y pensó que me la fallaría en la camilla… como no lo hice y le deje claro que no tenía la intención me insulto… la verdad me tomo desprevenido… ella hizo un par de comentarios en un tono no apropiado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era muy amable y agradable"

"¿Como una mujer tan hermosa puede estar tan loca?" comento Slash

"No lo sé… pero lo extraño es que nuestras mujeres no hayan ido a sacarla ellas mismas… Mierda es que nuestras compañeras son de una dulzura y ternura única… pero son de cuidado cuando algo no les gusta o amenaza su entorno" intervino Tiger

Fury sonrió con orgullo mientras encogía sus hombros "Son especies" luego miro a Flame

"A propósito, esta mañana antes de venir acá le comunique a Justice tu solicitud… me expreso su felicidad por ti"

"Hijo de Puta… mejor me voy, creo que esto es pegadizo" dijo Slash tratando de pasar entre ellos

Tiger lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro "Slash me conto Trisha que ella te advirtió que te iban a atrapar por estar renegando…me va a dar mucho gusto verte acoplado" finalizo con una carcajada a la que se sumaron los otros dos machos.

.

.

.

.

.

"Me alegra que hayas puesto en práctica el consejo y que las cosas mejoraran… considerablemente" dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa

"Siiii Lauren… eres la mejor te adorooo"

"Y ¿Cuándo se iba la Barbie Teraputa?"

Amanda rodo sus ojos "Tan pronto hablara con Slade… Flame igual hablo con la Doctora Trisha esta mañana, comento lo que paso con la zorra esa y ella dijo que estaba bien si hacia su terapia a partir de hoy con Destiny y Luna… aunque te puedo jurar que ese gatito está en perfectas condiciones… casi me atrevería a decir que en mejores" termino usando su mano como un abanico.

Las mujeres se rieron a carcajadas

"Eso está muy bien… porque yo tengo muy presente mi embarazo y las hormonas son unas hijas de Puta… afortunadamente tenemos parejas especie… Wrath jamás me dejo con antojo" dijo Lauren moviendo sus cejas

Amanda bajo la mirada y murmuro "Flame no me ha pedido que sea su compañera"

"Cielo… Flame despertó hace que ¿4 o 5 días?... se está recuperando… y seamos justos te está recuperando…" Dijo Lauren con suavidad "es más , no me extrañaría que tenga miedo de pedírtelo porque justo antes de esa horrible experiencia tu no querías estar con el…" extendió su mano y guardo algunos cabellos rebeldes detrás de la oreja de Amanda "y no te estoy juzgando, tenías grandes razones para hacerlo y créeme llego un momento en el que odie ese bendito Pelirrojo… pero al verte feliz y radiante como hoy me alegra que hayas decidido dejar el pasado atrás… ten paciencia ¿vale?... y si es necesario le pediremos a Wrath que tenga la charla con el" Finalizo Lauren sonriendo y arrancándole una sonrisa tímida a su amiga embarazada.

La rubia se puso de pie "Ven, vamos a pasear a Freedom y a tomar el sol un rato"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahora bota el aire lentamente" dijo Trisha sujetando el fonendoscopio en el costado de Flame

"¿y bien?" preguntó el felino

"Pues los resultados de todas tus pruebas son excelentes, tanto las de sangre como las radiológicas… es más incluso los resultados de respuesta de tus músculos al esfuerzo fueron excelentes, afortunadamente la perra esa los registro antes de hacerte su masaje caliente" Respondió la doctora con algo de irritación al final en su voz a lo que Flame solo frunció el entrecejo.

"Ahora respóndeme ¿te has sentido mareado al finalizar tus ejercicios o durante la ejecución de los mismos? ¿Te sientes exageradamente cansado? ¿Estas comiendo bien? Continúo Trisha

"No, no y si… los dos primeros días si me sentía algo cansado… pero ya me siento muy bien, ya deseo integrarme a mi entrenamiento normal si es posible" respondió el felino

"Una última pregunta… y por favor recuerda que soy tu medico… tu rendimiento sexual… ¿es el usual? ¿Tu circulación sanguínea es adecuada?"

El Pelirrojo levanto sus cejas "¿Mi circulación?"

"Tu pene se llena de sangre cada vez que tienes una erección… una dificultad a nivel circulatorio haría que el llenado no sea suficiente o… ya sabes" respondió la Dra Norbit en un tono muy profesional

"No, no tengo dificultades con la erección, ni con el tiempo de duración ni nada de eso" respondió Flame

La Dra Norbit hizo algunas anotaciones en la Historia clínica del felino

"Perfecto, entonces estas oficialmente dado de alta clínica y terapéuticamente, puedes retomar tu entrenamiento y tu vida normal… si notas algo diferente por favor ven y consúltanos…"

"Gracias Doctora… Gracias Trisha… por todo, sé que estuviste pendiente de mi todo el tiempo y de Amanda y mi hijo, gracias de corazón, me siento afortunado de contar con una médica especies como tú… te abrazaría, pero probablemente Slade me arrancaría los brazos y me golpearía con ellos" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Trisha se acercó y lo abrazo "Slade sabe que mi trato con los pacientes es diferente y lo entenderá" Flame dudo pero respondió ligeramente al abrazo

.

.

.

.

.

Flame llego a la casa de Lauren y Wrath emocionado, toco la puerta y espero. Wrath abrió la puerta.

"Heyy… me da mucho gusto verte" dijo Wrath dándole una palmada en el brazo, a lo que Flame respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza y un gracias… "Lauren Y Amanda están dando un paseo con Freedom, acompáñame a buscarlas"

Se subieron al Jeep y se dirigieron a la zona en la que Wrath sabía que muy seguramente estarían

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" preguntó el canino

"Muy bien en realidad… de hecho vengo de ver a la Dra Norbit y me dio el alta oficial… puedo retomar mis actividades normales" respondió animado el felino

"Que bien por ti y por Amanda, ya sabes que Lauren la adora y está muy pendiente de ella, por cierto felicitaciones, me dijo que resolvieron sus asuntos"

"Si, finalmente hice lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el primer día, tenías razón Wrath… y gracias por no arrancarme las pelotas"

"Eso en realidad se lo tienes que agradecer a Lauren… ella nunca lo pidió… específicamente"

Los machos rieron del comentario, cuando vieron a las mujeres y el niño se acercaron procurando emitir el menor ruido posible.

"Señoritas el paseo acabo, es hora de volver a casa" dijo Wrath tratando de sonar serio

Amanda y Lauren saltaron al oírlo, ya que las había tomado desprevenidas, los machos se bajaron rápidamente del jeep y se acercaron a sus mujeres, Flame tomo a Amanda en sus brazos y la subió al jeep susurrando a su oído

"¿Me extrañaste nena?"

Amanda agradeció que la llevara en brazos porque sabía que sus piernas dejaban de funcionar al oír esa sexy voz y solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza

Wrath olio la excitación de la pareja y se compadeció de ellos

"Flame llévate el jeep, mi mujer, mi hijo y yo seguiremos paseando" dijo con una sonrisa entredientes

El felino no lo pensó dos veces, se ubicó en el puesto de conductor y encendió el jeep, miro a sus amigos y levanto la mano "Gracias, los visitaremos otro día" y se dirigió a la casa de Amanda con afán.

Al llegar a la casa, se bajó tomo a Amanda en brazos, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y entro a la casa.

"Me dieron de alta… la doctora dice que puedo retomar mi vida normal" dijo muy emocionado el felino

Amanda sonrió "Entonces debemos celebrarlo"

"Eso estoy por hacer" respondió el pelirrojo con la voz ronca e inmediatamente tomo posesión de su boca, con deseos de robarle hasta el aliento, solo alcanzo a llegar hasta el sofá se sentó con ella y beso cada rincón de su cuerpo, la noche anterior la había tomado con necesidad, con desespero… esa mañana la había hecho suya reclamándola, sintiendo que ella era para él y para siempre, clavo sus colmillos donde la había marcado el día en que la embarazo , pero ahora la adoraría, llenando cada espacio de su cuerpo con toda la dulzura y ternura posible, recordándole que ella era su nena y que la amaba con su ser, hizo un camino de besos por su rostro y después de cada beso repetía te amo, beso cada rincón de ella y en cada uno dijo te amo, un sollozo lo hizo parar para mirarla, al alcanzar los ojos de ella los vio llenos de lagrimas

"¿Qué ocurre nena?" Dijo mientras besaba sus lágrimas saladas.

Ella respondió entre sollozos "Lo siento… solo estoy muy emocionada… yo también te amo… con mi vida"

Flame siguió dándole besos y entre ellos dijo "Bebe… sabes que las mentiras… dañan tu delicioso aroma… dime ya que pasa"

Amanda murmuro "No ahora ¿vale?... después lo hablamos lo prometo"

"Está bien… ¿quieres que pare?"

"No, no por favor… te amo, te necesito…"

Y Flame le hizo el amor con una dulzura que a ella la lleno de placer tierno, en ningún momento paro de decirle que la amaba y ella adoro como él le hacia el amor, adoraba todas las formas que tenía para hacérselo, de todas disfrutaba… y en este momento su única necesidad era él.

**Huele a final lo se… :'( :'( gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, recuerden que ****procuro**** actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

**_Hola hola…. gracias por seguir leyendo, un saludo especial a Sidney, Aze y ladynikiza por animarme con sus comentarios, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten._**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene temática solo para adultos, abstenerse menores de edad.**

CAPITULO 15

"Y ¿estás seguro, pero muy seguro de que este lugar no representa ningún riesgo para nadie?"

"Seguro Flame… yo soy el jefe de seguridad, ese terreno pertenece a las nuevas especies, pero Justice aún no ha querido hacerlo público, yo a veces me escapo allí con Zandy… ya sabes por los viejos tiempos…así que ve tranquilo… además no vas a estar solo ya te dije que tienes seguridad extra, y aun así mucha intimidad"

"Gracias Tiger… Amanda realmente necesita esto"

"Lo sé… por eso lo hago… ahora ve por ella"

Flame dejo listo el lugar con el mantel, la canasta y la bolsa, mientras iba a recoger a su mujer, al llegar en el jeep, Amanda se sentía más que emocionada, le había preguntado todo el tiempo que a donde irían, ella sabía que ellos no podían abandonar Reserva o Homeland sin seguridad y no quería que él se metiera en un lio por ella.

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir a dónde vamos?"

"Porque es una sorpresa… y si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa"

"¿Seguro que no te meterás en un lio?" insistió la mujer

"No nena… ¿no confías en mí?" preguntó el felino fingiendo indignación

"Manipuladorrrrrr" respondió Amanda "Por supuesto que confío en ti" termino acariciando su rostro.

El felino sonrió y continúo manejando el jeep vigilado siempre desde el muro y llego rápidamente al sitio que había arreglado con ayuda de Tiger y otros machos que ahora se encargarían de mantenerlo seguro.

Flame se bajó del jeep y se acercó ágilmente a la puerta de Amanda, para bajarla en sus brazos, le dio muchos besos delicados en su rostro y la sentó sobre el mantel.

Amanda sintió humedad en sus ojos – malditas hormonas- y sonrió con dulzura.

"Esto es hermoso… gracias por dejarme disfrutar de este bello lugar, te amo demasiado"

"Nena, te mereces esto y más. y te prometo que…" El macho se calló de forma repentina, se giró hacia la canasta y saco dos platos y los puso junto a ellos

"¿Flame?"

"Dime nena"

"¿Qué ibas a decir? No continuaste lo que estabas diciendo" repuso Amanda con el rostro confundido

"Que te amo, te prometo que te amo" finalizo el felino con astucia y una sonrisa entre dientes que ella no alcanzo a ver

"Ok" dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, no estaba segura que su frase terminara así… pero no tenía como saberlo… ayyyy como deseaba tener esos sentidos especies… pero no arruinaría este momento, Flame le había preparado un picnic en un hermoso lugar junto a un arroyo, había traído una gran canasta y una bolsa con cosas para ella y aprovecharía cada momento junto a él.

"Este lugar es hermoso… pero es propiedad privada, ¿no vendrán a dispararnos por irrumpir?" dijo Amanda riendo.

"Es propiedad privada de las Nuevas Especies"

"Oh… es realmente muy hermoso… y muy tranquilo… no es que Reserva no lo sea… pero adoro estar a solas, realmente a solas contigo"

"Lo se nena, por eso era importante venir acá, los dos… los tres"

Amanda respondió con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre redondeado

Flame termino de servir los platos y lleno las copas con refresco de cereza, le entrego una copa a Amanda y le dijo

"Quiero que brindemos"

Amanda sonrió "Vale, dime porque quieres que brindemos"

"Mmm, porque siempre seamos felices juntos y pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga continuemos juntos"

Amanda trago saliva, abrió su boca y no fue capaz de emitir palabra, el felino sonrió y dijo

"Espera… aun no podemos brindar por eso" le retiro la copa mientras Amanda lo miraba sin entender nada. Se giró hacia la bolsa y saco una carpeta, la coloco frente a ella con una hermosa pluma encima.

"Primero debes ser mi compañera… y quiero que sepas que no imagino mi vida sin ti, y si un día fui un tonto y te deje ir, hoy estoy dispuesto a amarrarte a mi cama para que no te vayas nunca más, se mi compañera Amanda por el resto de nuestras vidas y vivamos felices junto a nuestro hijo, firma"

Amanda lloraba silenciosamente, pero Flame sabía que era emoción, extendió su mano hacia ella y seco con dulzura las lágrimas de su rostro.

Ella siguió mirando la carpeta, la abrió y leyó, notando que al final estaba su nombre y el de Flame -¿North?- y que Flame ya había firmado.

El felino hablo nuevamente "Tendremos nuestra ceremonia en un par de días, Justice y Jessie vendrán a felicitarnos personalmente y asistirán todos los de La Reserva y muchos de Homeland…"

Amanda aun no encontraba la manera de hablar

"Nena, me estas asustando… ¿acaso no…?

Amanda puso su índice sobre los labios del pelirrojo y movió su cabeza en negación

"Ni si quiera se te ocurra decirlo… por supuesto que quiero ser tu compañera y me encanta que tengamos nuestra ceremonia en compañía de nuestros amigos… y estoy tan emocionada que temo no ser capaz de parar de llorar… Te amo, Te amo, te amo,"

Amanda limpio sus lágrimas, tomo la pluma y firmo sobre su nombre, cuando levanto el rostro Flame le estaba ofreciendo nuevamente la copa

"Ahora sí, porque siempre seamos felices juntos y pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga continuemos juntos" choco con suavidad la copa de Amanda y dijeron a la vez

"Salud"

"Y lo que no te dije antes… que sé que te diste cuenta es que te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz cada día de tu vida" dijo el felino sonriendo

"¡Lo sabía!" chillo Amanda "Sabia que habías cambiado la frase"

"No quería arruinar lo que ya había preparado" dijo el felino acercándose y robándole un beso "acaso ¿no valió la pena?"

"Totalmente"

"Ahora come, que mi hijo debe estar muerto de hambre"

Amanda se carcajeo, realmente se sentía feliz, y aunque su apetito aún no estaba como debería, comería por la salud de su hijo y la de ella misma.

Flame tomo la carpeta y la pluma y las devolvió a la bolsa, sacando una manta y ubicándola al lado, además de unas toallas

"¿Puedo saber porque Flame North?"

"Para realizar papeles de compañeros es necesario tomar un apellido, podemos elegir el que queramos, yo elegí North porque es el que tiene nuestro Líder, el jefe de nuestra gran familia y me siento orgulloso de formar parte de esa familia por ello considero que lo más acertado es usar el apellido"

"Wow… que bonito eso cielo… eso quiere decir que los otros machos que tomaron compañera ¿también tuvieron que usar apellido?

"Si, y todos son North y creo que por la misma razón"

"¿Mmm… y porque solo Jessie North lo usa?"

"Creo que es para evitar todo el infierno mediático que se generaría si el mundo sabe que no solo hay 2 parejas mixtas, cuando Justice y Jessie lo hicieron público fue una locura… y aunque no usen el apellido de su compañero igual se consideran especies"

"Mmm"

"Nena… yo no te voy a pedir que lo uses porque no puedo poner en riesgo tu seguridad, yo sé que eres mía, te reclame el día que puse esto aquí "dijo señalando la marca sobre su hombro "solo quiero que sea oficial para ti y para todos"

"¿Soy tuya?"

Pregunto Amanda fingiendo sorpresa

"Oh si nena, eres mía… y ya no puedes echarte atrás porque lo firmaste… y así no lo hubieras hecho igual te amarraría hasta convencerte de que lo hicieras" respondió el felino mostrando una sonrisa con colmillos

"Eso suena un poco amenazante" dijo Amanda parándose y disponiéndose a correr

"Corre amor que igual te alcanzare"

Amanda corrió muerta de risa y el pelirrojo la alcanzo rápidamente, la atrapo entre sus brazos y arrastro sus colmillos por el cuello haciéndola estremecer, la beso y la llevo hasta la manta para hacerle el amor. El resto de la mañana se la pasó de la manta al arroyo y del arroyo a la manta y le hizo el amor hasta que ella cayó rendida de sueño, él la observo por un buen rato y luego durmió junto a ella, asegurándose de estar ambos cubiertos.

.

.

.

.

.

"Me alegra mucho que vengan juntos a esta ecografía" dijo la doctora Norbit con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya somos compañeros oficialmente" Respondió Flame sonriendo también

"Ohh felicitaciones a los dos" dijo la doctora levantándose y abrazando a Amanda y luego a Flame ligeramente "Así que son ustedes la razón de la celebración que tendremos pronto… me siento muy feliz por los dos… por los tres… bueno vamos a ver este hombrecito que hoy cumple 11 semanas"

Amanda se levantó y se dirigió al baño a disponerse para la ecografía mientras Flame y la doctora se ubicaban junto al ecógrafo, Amanda salió del baño con su bata y se acostó en la camilla, la doctora le aplico gel en el abdomen y luego ubico el transductor (parte del ecógrafo que hace contacto con la piel) sobre la barriguita de la mujer y empezó a desplazarlo por ella

"Mírenlo, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo viste Flame"

Amanda pregunto con cara de sorpresa

"¿Ya lo habías visto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Como?"

Flame sonrió extasiado ante la imagen de su hijo, luego miro a Amanda y respondió

"Cuando llegaste a Reserva, tu aun estabas desmayada y se te hizo la ecografía para confirmar que él bebe estaba bien después de lo que te había ocurrido, la Dra Trisha me permitió entrar para ver a mi hijo y tu empezaste a despertar así que salí rápidamente para que no me vieras"

"Oh… lo viste primero que yo" dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero

"Solo un poquito antes nena" respondió el felino…

"Doctora Trisha… ¿Por qué están tan seguros de que nuestro hijo será varón?"

"Sera varón y será idéntico a su padre… es un asunto genético, el ADN especie es tan fuerte que no permite al humano expresarse, así que los bebes son copias exactas a sus padres, parece ser que es por eso que no pueden concebir entre ellos la lucha entre dos ADN igualmente fuertes… quizá si algún día el Dr Harris Jr y Midnight deciden intentarlo… tengamos hembras especies… pero Midnight dice que le aterra ilusionarse y no lograrlo… así que solo estamos esperando"

"Mmm gracias por explicarlo… otra vez, pero ¿podría verlo? ¿Podría ver su cosita?"

"¿Ver su cosita?" preguntó el felino

Trisha solto una carcajada "El pene del bebe Flame, ella quiere ver el pene de tu hijo"

"Nena, te aseguro que mi hijo no tendrá una cosita"

Las mujeres se miraron y movieron la cabeza en negación

"Machos" dijo Trisha

"Aja" respondió Amanda apoyándola

"Bueno, aquí está" dijo la doctora señalando en la pantalla "Ya lo había visto en las anteriores, pero no hice hincapié en ello lo siento"

"Vale, está bien… es un varón" dijo Amanda graciosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

3 días después…

Lauren contemplo a su amiga que lucía un vestido Strapless de gasa en corte cintura imperio (aquella que comienza justo debajo de la línea del busto) y la vaporosa tela llegaba hasta sus pies, un cinto azul que se amarraba atrás se ajustaba en el corte, su cabello rubio en rizos caía libre.

"Te ves hermosísima Mandy"

"Mierda Lauren… no me digas así, ya sabes que así me decían en el colegio y lo odiaba" respondió Amanda irritada

Lauren soltó una carcajada

"Lo sé, solo trato de quitarte los nervios… de verdad estas muy hermosa"

"¿Segura que no es ridículo casarme de blanco con esta barriguita diciendo que no soy pura?" pregunto ansiosa

"Tú nunca te has casado, y eres pura, ese bebe que llevas fue hecho con amor… además tu querías casarte de blanco, ¿te arrepentiste?"

"No, aun quiero casarme de blanco, además me encanto el vestido"

Lauren sonrió y tomo la corona de flores silvestres y se acercó a Amanda

"Déjame colocarte esto en la cabeza" la miro con emoción "Oh por Dios Amanda me vas a hacer llorar"

Las mujeres se abrazaron con ternura y alegría, habían vivido muchas cosas juntas y se alegraban de poder compartir los momentos felices también, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta las interrumpió.

"¿Quien?" pregunto Lauren

"Vengeance… ¿Esta lista Amanda?"

"Ya es hora nena" dijo Lauren a Amanda

Amanda llamo personalmente a Homeland para invitar a Vengeance a su boda y pedirle que la entregara, ese puesto seria para un familiar, pero ninguno podría ser invitado debido a su notorio estado, y pensó que lo hiciera Flirt, pero supo que Flame se incomodaría, ya bastante era permitirle que estuviera en la boda, así que como agradecimiento por rescatarla le pidió a Vengeance que lo hiciera y el acepto gustoso.

La boda se realizaría en el gimnasio para que estuviera la mayoría presente, las hembras especies lo decoraron con flores y sedas blancas, se veía hermoso, Amanda le pidió a sus amigas Lauren, Trisha, Ellie, Zandy, Tammy y Bella (Beauty) que fueran sus damas, por lo que sus compañeros estarían junto a Flame, Slash sería su padrino, Justice y Jessie los testigos, como su embarazo era muy evidente, Justice hablo con el Pastor Thómas y le dijo que Amanda estaba embarazada de un hombre que la abandonó que por favor no lo comentara para que no surgiera ninguna confusión, el pastor accedió y Justice sabía que el hombre nunca lo diría. Amanda quería una boda de ensueño y Flame hizo todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por dárselo.

Al pararse en la entrada del recinto miro al fondo y vio al pastor que haría la boda, sus amigas con hermosos vestidos azules y frente a ellas sus compañeros en esmoquin, luego lo vio a él, se veía hermoso con su traje y su cabello rojo, como amaba ese cabello, la música sonó y Vengeance le ofreció el brazo, ella lo miro le dijo gracias y tomo su brazo y empezó a caminar hacia el amor de su vida. Al llegar hasta Flame Vengeance tomo la mano de Amanda y se la entregó a Flame susurrando

"Cuídala mucho"

Flame movió su cabeza y respondió "Lo haré" la miro a ella embelesado y susurro "Estas hermosísima… te amo"

Amanda sonrió y sintió la sangre yendo a su rostro

El pastor Thómas inicio la ceremonia

"Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el amor entre Flame y Amanda y bendecirlo con el sagrado matrimonio.

Flame North ¿aceptas a Amanda Davis como tu compañera y esposa ante Dios, la iglesia y tu pueblo? "

"Acepto" respondió Flame con una sonrisa

"Amanda Davis ¿aceptas a Flame North como tu compañero y esposo ante Dios, la iglesia y el pueblo de las nuevas especies?"

"Acepto"

"Las sagradas escrituras en la primera carta de San Pablo a los Corintios 13 dicen que el amor…."

El pastor leyó las sagradas escrituras y continuo la ceremonia mientras Flame y Amanda se miraban pareciendo que se perdían en los ojos del otro y sostenían sus manos entrelazadas, ambos estaban plenos de felicidad.

"Ejeem" el pastor carraspeo para llamar su atención

"¿Tienen anillos?"

Flame miro a Slash y este se acercó y saco la cajita de su bolsillo

El pastor continuo "Flame pon el anillo en el dedo anular de Amanda mientras lees estos votos"

Flame tomo la banda de oro blanco adornada con tres diamantes incrustados y la acerco al dedo de Amanda y miro al librito que tenía el pastor

"Yo Flame, prometo amarte, honrarte y respetarte siempre, prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, prometo ser un compañero fiel y amante, estar contigo siempre en salud y enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza, alegría o tristeza… y prometo hacer parar tu corazón cada día por el resto de tu vida"

Rio entre dientes, y Amanda sonrió en respuesta junto a sus damas, el pastor y los demás se miraban confusos.

"Ahora tu Amanda por el anillo en el dedo anular de Flame mientras lees estos votos"

Amanda tomo la banda de oro blanco lisa y la puso en el dedo anular de Flame mientras leía

"Yo Amanda, prometo amarte, honrarte y respetarte siempre, prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, prometo ser una compañera fiel y amante, estar contigo siempre en salud y enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza, alegría o tristeza… y prometo hacerte rugir cada día por el resto de tu vida"

Se ruborizo mientras lo decía y sonrió, Flame soltó una carcajada que acompañaron todos los que estaban allí, todos menos el pastor que movía su cabeza de lado a lado y pensaba –al menos este no me rugió-

"Por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia y con Justice y Jessie North como testigos, los declaro Marido y Mujer, Puedes besar a la novia"

Flame tomo las manos de Amanda y las beso, luego tomo su rostro con dulzura y la beso primero suave y luego apasionadamente hasta que todos aplaudieron y silbaron de pie.

Flame interrumpió su beso la miro a los ojos y le dijo

"Te Amo Amanda para siempre"

"Te amo Flame para siempre"

Se giraron hacia los que estaban allí e hicieron una venia antes de empezar a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Todos aplaudieron nuevamente y se acercaron para felicitarles, permitiendo a Justice y Jessie hacerlo primero

"Los felicito y les deseo lo mejor, cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesiten" dijo Justice dándoles un abrazo a los dos

"Así es y eso incluye cuidar de ese chiquitin" dijo Jessi abrazando a Amanda, miro hacia Flame y luego dijo "¿Puedo?" mostrando su intención de abrazarlo, Justice asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y ella dijo "Yo se lo preguntaba a Amanda" Justice sonrió mientras movía su cabeza

Amanda la miro sorprendida y respondió "Por supuesto… somos familia"

Jessie sonrió mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente y le decía felicitaciones, luego se giró hacia Justice "Amor sabes que si te lo pregunte a ti también ¿verdad?"

"Lo se… sé que nunca olvidaras lo que te dije alguna vez" Ambos sonrieron.

Lauren se acercó junto con Wrath y los felicitaron, Amanda y Lauren se abrazaron un buen rato y se les escaparon algunas lagrimitas. Y así siguieron felicitándolos todas las parejas y el resto de especies presentes, quienes los iban felicitando se iban retirando hacia la cafetería donde se haría la recepción con comida y baile que Flame organizo con ayuda de las compañeras de sus amigos y Lauren.

Cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie, Amanda vio a Flirt en la parte de atrás, se veía muy hermoso en traje, miro a Flame y con su mirada él supo lo que ella quería, así que Flame giro hacia Flirt y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"Los felicito y les deseo lo mejor junto a su hijo" Flirt vio a Amanda con la intención de contestarle y levanto su mano para que esperara

"Flame siempre supe que eras tú el amor de la vida de Amanda y yo un amigo, te pido que me permitas ser eso, su amigo, amigo de ambos"

El pelirrojo lo observo y respondió "Flirt nunca te agradecí que la hayas cuidado, acompañado e incluso consolado, gracias" y al decirlo le ofreció la mano.

Se estrecharon la mano con fuerza pero sin intención de causarse daño

"Gracias Flirt por acompañarnos, era muy importante para mí que nos acompañaras y me alegra que por fin podamos hablar con tranquilidad, ahora vamos a comer pastel"

Amanda quería abrazarlo, solo en agradecimiento por estar junto a ella cuando lo necesito… pero no tentaría a la suerte, sabía perfectamente que Flame le arrancaría los brazos… y nadie se lo criticaría.

Cuando Flame y Amanda entraron a la cafetería una lluvia de arroz cayo en sus cabezas, acompañada de aplausos, los llevaron hacia una mesa con un hermoso pastel y los invitaron a cortar el pastel para tomar fotos, tan pronto cortaron el pastel y se hicieron las fotos de rigor con Justice y su compañera, las damas y sus compañeros, Slash y Vengeance, Flame se acercó a Amanda y le susurro que solo ella pudiese oírle

"Lanza el ramo"

"¿Qué?"

"Lanza el ramo"

Amanda sonrió "Eso es después cielo, antes de irnos"

"Por eso, lánzalo que tengo que sacarte de aquí ya porque si no te hare el amor frente a todos" murmuro el felino

Amanda sonrió mientras el calor de anticipación cubría su cuerpo se paró frente a la mayoría de los que estaban allí y levanto el ramo, cuando Slash la vio se alejó de esas personas y sin que ella lo notara se paró detrás de la pareja para evitar el ramo, Amanda hizo el brazo hacia atrás para lanzarlo con fuerza y sin quererlo se le soltó, ella giro para mirar donde había caído y lo vio en las manos de Slash, Soltando una fuerte carcajada

"Eres un hijo de puta Flame no me jodas" Dijo Slash nervioso

Flame levanto las manos y rio "Oye, yo no lo lance lo lanzo mi compañera… es suerte"

Todos al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido se rieron mientras empezaban a comer su pastel

Trisha se acercó a Slash y le dijo bajito "Te lo advertí, te dije que estabas apostando tu culo por renegar de compañeras humanas y que te prepararas… pues ya empezó" le guiño un ojo y se rio mientras iba hacia Slade.

Slash se quedó mirando el ramo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

Flame se acercó a Justice y le dio las gracias y le pidió que agradeciera a todos por él y que tomaran muchas fotos para Amanda, tomo a su mujer en brazos y salió corriendo hacia la puerta para buscar el Jeep en el que había venido.

Todos lo miraban sonriendo y algunos machos aplaudieron y silbaron en apoyo.

Flame la llevo a casa y al entrar en la habitación Amanda noto que su cama había sido cambiada por una mucho más grande, sí era posible, y sus sabanas eran en seda negra, el macho la coloco en el suelo sobre sus pies con cuidado.

"Ese vestido se te ve hermoso… pero te prefiero desnuda"

Amanda se estremeció con fuerza, le deseaba tanto como el a ella y se moría por arrancarle ese esmoquin… aunque se veía sexy como el infierno en él, se giró para que le ayudara con el cierre y mientras el bajaba el cierre iba besando lo que quedaba descubierto haciéndola suspirar y gemir, cuando termino de bajar el cierre el vestido cayó al suelo dejándola con una sexy ropa interior blanca, lo que le arranco un ronroneo al macho que la observaba, Flame la abrazo y cuando quiso soltar su brassier ella se retiro

"No no no hermoso, tú tienes mucha ropa aun"

El con gracia y una sonrisa sensual se retiró su chaqueta y la lanzo haciendo que Amanda se pasara la lengua por sus labios, se soltó el corbatín y desabotono el cuello y los puños de su camisa para luego desabotonar el resto de esta se la retiro dejado su hermosa piel al descubierto lo que provoco que Amanda mordiera su labio inferior mientras se acercaba a él para desabotonar su pantalón, él se quitó los zapatos ayudándose con sus propios pies y ella lo miro con curiosidad

"¿Llevas calcetines?"

"Lauren dijo que me las pusiera o ella misma lo haría y me las fijaría con súper glue (pegamento extra fuerte)"

Amanda se carcajeo mientras él se retiraba los calcetines y dejaba caer su pantalón, dejándolo en unos sexys boxers negros que él sabía Amanda adoraba quitar

"Nena ahora tú tienes más ropa"

Esa voz ronca y profunda la hacía perder el sentido y la razón

"Me ayudas" dijo ella en un susurro

El felino se acercó la rodeo con sus brazos y soltó los broches dejando caer el brassier, puso sus manos sobre los sensibles pechos de Amanda y los acaricio con suavidad, haciéndola echar su cabeza hacia atrás con la excitación mareándola, con suavidad empezó a caminar acercándola hacia la cama hasta que la sentó en la orilla y se arrodillo frente a ella, sin soltar sus pechos empezó a besarla con fuerza, moviendo su lengua contra la de ella, soltó sus labios y susurro "te amo" frente a ellos para luego besar su cuello, su hombro y bajar hasta sus redondos pechos besando cada uno y deleitándose al pasar su lengua por ellos.

La textura de la lengua de su gato sexy contra su pecho despertaba cada célula de su piel y la ponía cada vez más húmeda.

"¿Te he dicho que amo tu olor nena?"

Amanda mordía su labio con fuerza y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, él sonrió y siguió su camino de besos hacia abajo, al llegar a su vientre, dio besos suaves y respiro profundamente para que el olor de su hijo lo llenara, luego murmuro

"Duerme, papá y mamá van a jugar un largo rato, luego prometo darte comida"

Sonrió mientras daba un beso en el ombligo de Amanda a quien le hizo cosquillas y ya sonreía por su pequeña conversación con él bebe.

Así que a pesar de todo el deseo que lo llenaba el la miro y se sentó a su lado para continuar haciéndole cosquillas solo para verla sonreír, ella siguió riendo hasta que aprovechó un descuido y se lanzó sobre él, empezó a besarlo, mordiendo con delicadeza sus labios llenos, el tenia fuerza para acostarla sobre su espalda, pero adoraba que intentara dominarlo, beso su cuello y se acercó a su oreja, después de darle un pequeño mordisco le dijo suavemente

"Te amo… y te deseo demasiado… déjame mostrarte cuanto"

Flame sintió deseos de tumbarla y follarla solo por lo que su voz le provocaba, pero se controlaría y le permitiría mostrar lo que ella quisiera.

Amanda puso sus manos sobre los pectorales del pelirrojo y lo acaricio con suavidad tratando de pasar por cada milímetro de su piel, su boca iba besando el camino que sus manos habían cubierto, cuando llego al borde de sus boxers engancho sus pulgares en ellos y con una mirada coqueta dijo al felino

"Amo quitártelos"

Él sonrió ampliamente y respondió "Lo sé"

Ella los bajo y el levanto su cadera para ayudarla a librarse de ellos, cuando los saco completamente él se acercó para tratar de quitarle su hipster de encaje blanco y ella le mostro su índice moviendo de lado a lado en negativa.

"Aun no termino… siéntate" dijo ella empujándolo, aunque no lo movió ni un centímetro él se sentó para complacerla

Amanda lo observo hambrienta de él, era un hombre divino, ese cuerpo debería tener prohibiciones, nadie debía ser tan perfecto y su polla era una invitación constante a la diversión salvaje, se arrodillo lentamente y paso su lengua por sus labios suavemente para humedecerlos, se acercó a la cabeza de la polla y la beso haciendo ronronear a Flame mientras se sujetaba de la cama, abrió su boca y dejo que su lengua se pasara alrededor de ella, y luego la metió en su boca para succionarla un poco, el sabor de su liquido preseminal la hizo gemir y sintió como Flame tomo su cabello con suavidad para tratar de quitarla

"Nena vas a matarme"

"Déjame hacerlo, te prometo que vas a disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo disfruto cuando me besas a mi" dijo ella con la voz llena de deseo

El siguió sujetando su cabello pero permitiéndole a ella acercarse, abrió un poco más su boca para tomarlo más profundamente mientras le acariciaba con su lengua explorando su dureza, Flame respiraba pesadamente y mientras con una mano la tenia del cabello con la otra se sujetaba fuertemente a la cama.

Ella siguió succionándolo y acariciándolo con su lengua sintiéndolo a él disfrutar mientras ella se excitaba con los ronroneos que él emitía, quito una mano de sus muslos y toco sus testículos hinchados y duros, el inmediatamente tomo su mano con suavidad

"Nena me vas a hacer correr y no quiero hacerte daño"

Ella lo miro y dijo quejosa "Quiero que te corras en mi boca"

"Me encantaría nena, pero no puedo hacerlo, has sentido la fuerza con la que te lleno, te atragantarías…. Me encanto lo que hiciste… esa boquita tuya también necesita letrero… ven que me muero por comerte"

La levanto del suelo mientras lo decía y la acostó en el centro de la cama, le quito el hipster con una agilidad que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que lo hizo

"Abre esas piernas para mi nena"

Amanda suspiro fuertemente mientras abría las piernas lentamente

"Estas tan mojada que podría ahogarme en ti"

Flame empezó a lamer sus labios y con una mano los abrió para besar su clítoris, lo succiono con la suficiente fuerza de manera que no le causara dolor pero que la hiciera correrse rápida y fuertemente, jugo con su lengua en el botón mientras Amanda gemía cada vez más, succiono por última vez haciéndola correrse fuertemente, mientras lo hacia él se arrodillo entre sus piernas, y puso la corona de su polla sobre su entrada y la penetro con delicadeza haciéndola gritar, empezó a penetrarla con suavidad dejándola calmarse de su anterior orgasmo, siguió penetrándola con el mayor control que su cuerpo le permitió hasta que Amanda interrumpió su pensamiento para decirle

"Duro y rápido… por favor"

Él sonrió y empezó a penetrarla más rápidamente hasta que los gemidos de Amanda se tornaron más ruidosos y se corrió gritando su nombre, su coño se contraía tan fuerte que lo llevo con rapidez a su liberación mientras rugía, ella sonrió y con su voz entrecortada murmuro

"Te lo dije… te hare rugir… cada día"

Él sonrió y se puso sobre ella sosteniéndose en sus brazos y la beso dulcemente, giro sin separarse de ella para quedar sobre su espalda y ella sobre él, sintiéndola acompasar su respiración hasta que la sintió dormirse, la dejo así por un rato y luego salió de ella para acomodarla e ir a buscarle comida, como se lo había prometido a su hijo… se puso los boxers y fue hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró y la miro y a pesar de su cabello revuelto le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

"Mia"

**"****FIN"**

**Y colorín colorado esta historia ha terminado, espero que les haya gustado el final, si no les gusto cuéntenmelo por favor, aún nos queda el Epilogo, pero quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este ff completo, a quienes solo leyeron algunos capítulos, a los que leen anónimamente y especialmente a: tout n'est pas comme il semble, ladynikiza, andinelarosales, Ayumi9,Alex de Andrew, PrincessdeCristall, Mariaguer26, tikihutdreams, Yumalay91, "Start", Nueva Especie, lourded, Ale, ratatat, Sidney, Aze muchas muchas gracias, por seguir esta historia o hacerla su favorita, por comentar y animarme cada vez a continuar, fue un gusto escribir para ustedes y espero poder seguir haciéndolo, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el Epílogo.**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


	16. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción.

**_Y aquí está el Epílogo, estoy feliz de haber escrito esta historia y de que ustedes las hayan disfrutado, una vez más mil y mil gracias por leerla y apoyarla…. Gracias a quienes me han animado a continuar escribiendo, por el momento no hay nada, pero lo pensare…. Un gran abrazo para todos y ala, a disfrutar. _**

**EPÍLOGO**

2 meses después…

"…. Y a partir de la fecha, cualquier amenaza directa o indirecta comprobable y ataque que se lleve a cabo contra las Nuevas Especies o sus terrenos, serán penalizados por la ley de los Estados Unidos de América y/o por la ley de las especies" el murmullo entre los periodistas creció, el Senador levanto la mano para informar que continuaría su discurso "Por lo tanto, los miembros pertenecientes al grupo Pure Blood que llevaron a cabo el último ataque a La Reserva, serán juzgados y penalizados por este hecho, excepto sus cabecillas que serán juzgados bajo la Ley de las Nuevas Especies"

Finalizo el senador Jacob en la rueda de prensa que se dio frente al edificio del congreso, y que por Orden de Justice fue emitida en grandes pantallas tanto en Homeland como en La Reserva, ambos lugares se llenaron con el sonido de los aplausos.

"Por fin… que esos hijos de puta reciban lo que se merecen…" dijo Amanda mientras Flame acariciaba su muy redondeado vientre

"Y espero que habiendo incrementado el rigor en la Ley de las nuevas especies, los psicópatas que nos acosan se lo piensen dos veces antes de intentar dañarnos otra vez" respondió Lauren sentada en las piernas de su compañero

Quienes estaban a su alrededor asintieron con movimientos de cabeza.

"¿Cómo te has sentido Amanda? Ya estas por la semana 20" pregunto Trisha junto a Slade que llevaba a su hijo en los hombros

"Demasiado grande para mi gusto… él bebe está muy pesado y cada vez me cuesta más descansar"

Slade soltó una carcajada "Ah pero eso no es culpa del bebe, es Flame quien no te deja descansar"

Wrath y el pelirrojo rieron junto con el mientras Amanda se ruborizaba

"Ja ja ja" dijo ella con ironía "Si fuera por eso no me quejaría te lo aseguro, es que últimamente siento…." de repente Amanda se llevó la mano a la parte baja de su vientre y se quejó dolorosamente mientras se inclinaba.

Flame inmediatamente dejo de reírse y la sostuvo "¿Que pasa cielo?"

Trisha al instante se puso en Modo Doctor y ordeno "Vamos al centro médico, Amanda está en la semana veinte y eso parece una contracción ¿Hace cuánto estas teniendo esos dolores Amanda?"

La mujer respiro con dificultad y contesto "empezaron hace una semana pero desde ayer son peores"

Mientras lo decía Flame la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el Jeep seguido por Trisha quien se subió en la parte de atrás junto a Lauren dejando a Slade y Wrath con sus hijos.

Flame manejo como un loco hasta el centro médico, al llegar al edificio se bajó del jeep, tomo a su mujer en brazos y la ingreso con Trisha a sus espaldas quien daba instrucciones por teléfono a Midnight, Lauren se quedó en la sala de espera.

"Flame quítale la ropa y ponle una bata, acuéstala en la camilla ginecológica (camilla con estribos a los lados usada para revisiones ginecológicas y/o parto) y ayúdala a acomodarse como practicamos las últimas veces" dijo mientras la hembra especies enfermera le ayudaba a ponerse una bata y guantes.

"¿Ya va a nacer mi hijo?" dijo el pelirrojo notablemente preocupado mientras acomodaba a su mujer que ya respiraba con dificultad

"Eso es lo que vamos a revisar… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos? Debes estar calmado para que ayudes a Amanda en el proceso…" dijo la doctora ubicándose entre los estribos

La Dra Norbit inicio la revisión con sus manos enguantadas, retiro la mano y movió su cabeza en negación

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? Pregunto el pelirrojo

"Tu mujer está en trabajo de parto, tu hijo está acomodado para nacer, pero Amanda solo ha dilatado 3 centímetros, Midnight tráeme el ecógrafo vamos a revisar al bebe, Flame vamos a tener que esperar a que Amanda dilate lo suficiente para que tu hijo nazca"

Mientras Trisha le explicaba a Flame Amanda se retorció nuevamente por la punzada en la parte baja de su vientre haciéndola gemir fuertemente, el felino inmediatamente se acomodó a su lado acariciándole el rostro

"¿Y le puedes dar algo para el dolor?"

"Aun no… ella debe dilatar al meno centímetros para aplicarle la epidural"

"Cielo… cielo no… te... preocupes… puedo… soportarlo"

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla a dilatar?"

"mmm caminar es una buena opción por ahora… déjame hacerle la ecografía y luego podrás ayudarla a caminar un rato"

Trisha realizo la ecografía y empezó a tomar algunos datos

"Mid, mira en el archivo de Amanda la última Frecuencia cardiaca del bebe"

"180"

"mmm Él bebe está bien en general… me preocupa que tiene ligeramente disminuida la frecuencia cardiaca… si sigue disminuyendo tendré que sacarlo con cesárea no quiero que tenga sufrimiento fetal"

"¿Cesárea? ¿Sufrimiento fetal?" preguntó el felino subiendo la voz

"Flame… Calma… pueda que Amanda dilate pronto y tengamos un parto normal, pero si la frecuencia cardiaca de tu hijo sigue disminuyendo tendré que hacerlo por cirugía… Ayuda a Amanda a caminar un rato por el pasillo"

Flame la miro ceñudo "No voy a sacar a mi mujer medio desnuda a caminar por el pasillo y lo sabes"

"Toma una de las batas de baño que están en el armario"

Flame saco una de las batas de macho especies y se la ayudo a poner a Amanda, luego la llevo al pasillo para ayudarla a caminar, después de que el felino salió y cerró la puerta, Trisha se acercó a Midnight y le susurro en el oído de manera que solo ella escuchara

"Llama al Dr Harris Jr y dile que venga urgente, también llama a Slash y pídele que venga con otro macho"

MIdnight asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del consultorio.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bebe ¿cómo estás?" dijo Lauren a su amiga que salía del consultorio usando una bata de baño

"Mi bebe quiere nacer, pero no he dilatado lo sufí… Aaahhhh" gimio fuertemente Amanda mientras se doblaba, Flame la sostenía con preocupación.

"Oye felino quita esa cara, Amanda no te preocupes las contracciones son fuertes pero ya verás que en menos de nada estarás pujando"

Amanda respiro pesadamente hasta que sintió que podía moverse

"Vamos a caminar Sexy… Amo a tu hijo pero ya es hora de llevarlo en brazos y no en mi útero"

Flame seguía seriamente preocupado, pero trato de hacer una media sonrisa para mantener calmada a su mujer

"¿Y al fin eligieron un nombre para ese jovencito?" pregunto Lauren tratando de distraerlos de la situación

"Amanda ha pensado varios, pero sé que hay uno que le gusta más que el resto" dijo el pelirrojo ayudando a caminar a su mujer

La mujer embarazada sonrió "¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál crees que es mi nombre favorito?"

"Blaze" respondió el sonriendo "Tu rostro se ilumina cuando lo dices y sé que así se llamara nuestro hijo"

"¿Blaze?" Pregunto Lauren

"Aja, mi hijo será idéntico a su padre, y tendrá ese hermoso cabello que parece fuego, pero además de fuego Blaze significa resplandor, llamarada… y eso es este bebe un resplandor en mi vida" respondió Amanda emocionada, mientras el felino la observaba con devoción, luego lo miro y dijo "¿Cielo pensé que querías llamarlo Torch?"

"¿Torch?"

"Torch significa antorcha, pero también significa guiar al entendimiento o la conducta y estoy convencido que nuestros hijos marcaran la diferencia del mundo" respondió Flame orgulloso

"Wow Flame… eso… es hermoso… tienes razón, siempre se ha dicho que los niños son el futuro de manera cliché… pero nuestros hijos literalmente lo son"

"Aja… pero mi vida Blaze es un nombre hermoso para nuestro primer hijo, y le pondremos Torch al segundo" dijo riendo entre dientes

"¿Segundo? Déjame parir este primero por Dios" cuando termino de decirlo una contracción más fuerte que las anteriores hizo que sus piernas desfallecieran haciéndola gritar

Flame sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla al consultorio

"Está sangrando… Flame está sangrando" grito Lauren

Flame no miro simplemente la entro al consultorio, Trisha giro a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y abrió su boca con preocupación

"Mierda, mierda, mierda… Midnight… Trae a Harris Jr y la bandeja que te solicite antes…. Flame ponla en esta camilla… tendremos que hacerle cesárea"

Amanda luchaba por respirar y odiaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, no quería poner nervioso a su compañero pero ella estaba muerta de pánico por su bebe

"Por favor, por favor no dejes… no dejes…"

Trisha no la dejo terminar, la tomo de su mano y la miro a los ojos

"Escúchame Amanda, sé que estas asustada por el sangrado, pero tu bebe está bien y lo vamos a sacar ya, el sangrado no es del bebe"

Trisha evito con esfuerzo que la preocupación se notara en su rostro, ella no estaba inquieta por él bebe, estaba muy preocupada por Amanda, el sangrado podría indicar fallas en su útero, necesitaban sacar ya él bebe y así parar el sangrado, con agilidad canalizo a Amanda y le conecto los líquidos endovenosos que había preparado, luego le pidió que se acomodara en posición fetal para poder aplicarle así la epidural

La doctora observaba a Flame que se mantenía en silencio pero podía notar su desesperación y temía que se saliera de casillas, por si acaso tenían lista la sedación no era al primero que le pasaba y esto no la tomaría desprevenida, mientras terminaba de poner la epidural, entro el Doctor Harris Jr. acompañado de Midnight listos para iniciar el procedimiento.

"¿Flame se queda?" Pregunto el doctor

"Si por favor, por favor…. Vas a estar tranquilo ¿verdad amor?"

"Si" El felino no pudo decir mas

"Ponte esto" dijo Midnight mientras le alcanzaba un traje limpio

"Mientras la vamos a llevar a la sala de cirugía, que esta prepara para esto, alcánzanos, no iniciaremos sin ti" puntualizo Trisha para darle tranquilidad a la mujer y al felino.

Cuando el felino entro ya todo estaba dispuesto, los campos estériles estaban sobre el abdomen de su mujer además de uno que hacía las veces de separador para evitar que ella observara lo que se le hacía, el doctor le pidió se hiciera al lado de ella.

Cuando se cercioraron que la epidural estaba haciendo su efecto iniciaron la cesárea, aproximadamente 20 minutos después el doctor dijo

"Aquí esta este caballero"

Y él bebe lloro fuertemente haciendo saltar lágrimas en los rostros de sus padres, el doctor le entrego él bebe a la enfermera quien lo limpio, lo tallo y peso, lo envolvió en una cobijita y se lo entrego a Flame, quien inmediatamente se lo acerco a su mujer

"Hola Blaze, eres un niño hermoso… como tu padre"

Harris Jr. Miro con preocupación a Trisha y le hizo un gesto que la hizo dirigirse hacia Flame

"¿Qué te parece si sales y le muestras él bebe a Lauren y estas un rato con el mientras terminamos con Amanda?

Flame noto algo en su voz que lo preocupo pero el llanto de su hijo lo obligo aprestarle atención, beso a su mujer y salió de la sala hacia donde estaba Lauren.

"No para de sangrar, ¿tienes reserva de sangre para el tipo de Amanda?"

"Si, hay reserva de sangre para ella"

"Mierda, he cauterizado todos los sitios posibles y no para de sangrar… si sigue así tendremos que sacarle el útero" murmuro con preocupación el médico tratando de que Amanda no le escuchara

"No, no, no" respondió entre dientes Trisha mientras ayudaba al médico "Le pondremos la medicina de las especies y sanara, tenemos que seguir intentándolo"

La tensión de Amanda empezó a caer debido a la pérdida de sangre y el aparato lo registro sonando fuertemente, cuando Trisha y Harris Jr. La miraron ella había perdido la conciencia.

"Trae la sangre y la medicina para especies Midnight… no dejes que Flame te vea" grito Trisha

.

.

.

.

"Oh por Dios es hermoso… Blaze es muy hermoso" dijo Lauren al observar al bebe en los brazos de Flame que aún tenía sus ojos humedecidos por la emoción "¿Y Amanda?"

"La están cerrando, hubo que hacerle cesárea no sé cuánto tardaran"

"A una amiga nuestra le hicieron cesárea y tardo 40 minutos, ¿cuánto tardaron en sacar a Blaze?"

"20 minutos creo"

"Ah bueno en 20 minutos más y ya la podremos ver"

Cuando pasaron los 20 minutos Flame empezó a sentirse ansioso, necesitaba ver a su mujer y saber que estaba bien, cuando salió de la sala de cirugía Destiny y Jinx se ubicaron en el pasillo de manera que él no podía pasar hacia allá

40 minutos después no solo Flame estaba nervioso, su hijo lloraba incesantemente y Lauren caminaba de un lado para otro

Finalmente salió un muy pálida Trisha y el felino sintió un nudo en su garganta

"Ella está bien Flame… ella está bien…. La estamos transfundiendo y le estamos dando la medicación de las especies… ella está bien"

Flame suspiro y miro a su hijo con alivio, el solo escucho y proceso que ella estaba bien, no se enteró de más

"Creo que mi hijo tiene hambre… y mucha"

"Ya le estamos consiguiendo un biberón… Amanda no lo podrá amamantar en los próximos 3 días mientras se cura y elimina el medicamento de su cuerpo… sé que quieres verla… ella está dormida… dale de comer a tu hijo y luego pasas a verla"

Trisha volvió a la sala de cirugía, Amanda les había dado un buen susto, su tensión bajo peligrosamente y no lograban subirla con la combinación de líquidos y sangre que le pasaban en grandes cantidades… finalmente el Dr Harris Jr logro parar el sangrado, evitando así tener que sacarle su útero, pero fue necesaria la medicación de las especies para ayudarla a sanar a pesar de la gran pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente Flame no pregunto por qué usaron el medicamento, luego se lo explicarían, cuando Amanda estuviera despierta y calmara ella misma al felino.

"Bien hecho Doctor Harris"

"Bien hecho Doctora Norbit"

.

.

.

.

"¿Hola dormilona cómo te sientes?" preguntó el felino sonriente

"Como si hubiera parido" respondió risueña Amanda

"Alguien por aquí te quiere saludar" Dijo el pelirrojo alcanzándole a su hijo y luego ayudando a subir su cama para acomodarla

"Oh mi bebe hermoso… mi Blaze" susurraba Amanda como temor de asustar a su hijo

"Gracias mi amor" dijo Flame besándole la coronilla "Gracias por hacerme un hombre tan feliz… por darme un hermoso hijo"

"Te amo mi gato sexy"

"Yo más"

Y mientras ellos estaban en su burbuja particular, el centro médico se llenaba de más especies que venían a conocer a Blaze y a felicitar a sus padres.

**Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!**

**XOXO**

**SCNG**


End file.
